Return With a Vengeance
by RFK
Summary: REPOST! The remaining Crozat warlocks seek vengeance against Cole, the McNeills and the Halliwell and unleash an unknown power that threatens a close friend. Sequel to "Neighbors".
1. Part I

Title: Return with a Vengeance   
  
Author: RFK   
  
E-Mail: june_daley@rocketmail.com   
  
Categories: Alternate Universe, Drama   
  
Ratings: [PG-13]   
  
Content Warnings: N/A   
  
Spoilers: N/A   
  
Season: Set in alternate Season 5.   
  
Disclaimer: Cole Turner, the Charmed Ones and other characters related to Charmed to Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Burge. The McNeills and Cecile Dubois are my creation.   
  
Summary: REPOST! The remaining Crozat warlocks seek vengeance against Cole, the McNeills and the Halliwell and unleash an unknown power that threatens a close friend. Sequel to "Neighbors".   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
  
  
A tall, dark-haired man appeared in front of one of the numerous old buildings on Columbus Street. He sighed, brushed away imaginary dirt from his jacket and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.   
  
Seconds later, he re-appeared inside the building's fifth floor corridor - in front of a door marked VENDRUM Company. The man cleared his throat and opened the door. The office interior contrasted sharply with the building's old-fashioned exterior. Edward Crozat examined the office with an approving eye. The modern and expensive décor reminded him of his former office in Seattle. In fact, it made him feel right at home.   
  
"Cousin Edward!" A beautiful, statuesque woman with pale skin, dark hair and eyes, strode toward him. "I see that you finally made it. Has the office met with your approval?"   
  
Edward nodded. "Perfect. It's almost as if I've never left Seattle. Are the others here?"   
  
"Yes. They're waiting for you in the Conference Room." Suzanne Crozat led her cousin into another room, mainly occupied by a long table. Three other men sat in seats surrounding the table.   
  
Once Edward and Suzanne occupied the remaining empty chairs, the meeting began. "Cousins, I gather that you all know why we're here. The five of us . . ." Edward glanced around the table, ". . . are the last remnants of the Crozat Coven. Five out of what used to be at least thirty to thirty-five members." He paused, as a frown darkened his countenance. "An absolute sacrilege, in my opinion."   
  
"Your brother, Philip, should not have proposed the move from Seattle," commented one Crozat cousin. His name happened to be Henry. He was a stocky man with beady black eyes and thinning hair.   
  
Edward glanced at his cousin. "How can one assume control of the Underworld without the extra powers needed? At least ten witches in the San Francisco Area possessed the powers we had required."   
  
"I assume you are referring to the Charmed Ones?" Henry continued. "The most powerful witches, ever? Exactly how did Philip plan to kill them?   
  
Tension filled the conference room. Edward seared his cousin with a deadly glare. "If you must know, Philip and the others managed to trap the Charmed Ones. And he would have killed them . . ."   
  
". . . if it hadn't been for the McNeill witch," Suzanne finished. "Or should I say . . . bitch?" Her dark eyes radiated hostility. "I saw that she was the one who had discovered the location of our warehouse. In my visions." Edward nodded. He knew about Suzanne's ability to see the past. Unfortunately, her visions did not extend to the future. A minor problem he planned to remedy. Suzanne continued, "The McNeill woman, her telepath brother . . . and Belthazor were the ones responsible for the deaths of our cousins, brothers and sisters."   
  
Agitated voices filled the room. "Belthazor?" Henry exclaimed. "I thought he was dead, thanks to the Charmed Ones?"   
  
"He certainly was alive the last time I saw him," declared another Crozat. The person who spoke happened to be the youngest in the room. Cousin Rudolf. He also happened to be the son of Edward's late brother. Rudolf added bitterly, "Before he transformed me into a stone."   
  
"Cousins, cousins!" Edward's voice rose above the others. "Please! Now, regarding Belthazor . . . as you all know, the whore of some male witch he had once killed, vanquished his demon half about a year ago. Then the Charmed Ones vanquished him again, after he became the Source, last spring." Edward paused. "But now he is back."   
  
Henry asked, "Is he trying to take control of the Underworld again?"   
  
"I have no idea. As far as I know, he has not made any attempts to take control. At least not yet."   
  
The fifth Crozat, a muscular man of medium height named Louis spoke up. "Are you sure? Why else would he help destroy most of our coven?"   
  
Edward glanced at the anxious faces around the table. His eyes rested upon Suzanne, who eventually replied, "Apparently, he was only helping the McNeill witches save the Charmed Ones. I gather from my visions that he is friendly with the female. Olivia."   
  
"Not in love?" Rudolf asked.   
  
A vindictive smile curved Edward's lips. "After Belthazor's experiences with the Charmed Ones, I doubt that romance with a witch is the last thing he wants."   
  
Henry scowled. "Whether or not he is in love with this new witch, we still have to deal with him. Especially if he has the power of the Source."   
  
"He doesn't," Edward replied curtly. He hesitated. "Unfortunately, since his return from the Wasteland, he has become more powerful than ever."   
  
"That's just great!" Henry cried out with his usual pessimism. "Not only do we have the Charmed Ones to deal with, but also a more powerful Belthazor, and the McNeills witches! Quite frankly, I'd rather deal with the Halliwells alone. They may be the most powerful witches, but they're not as . . . cunning and difficult to kill as Belthazor or the McNeills."   
  
Nodding, Edward replied, "And that is why we're here, tonight. To discuss our revenge against those who killed our family. And take control of the Underworld."   
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"   
  
Edward heaved a patient sigh. Moments like this made him wish Cousin Henry had been among those killed in the upheaval at the Tower Bay warehouse, nearly a month ago. "One," he began, "we will take care of Belthazor on our own. Suzanne will become a new client at the law firm he works for. Lure him to our office or her apartment, before we kill him." Edward paused dramatically. "And we'll kill him after we steal his powers."   
  
Louis frowned. "How do you plan to do that?"   
  
"Using a potion and a spell that I have discovered," Suzanne added. "Unlike the demon Barbas, we won't need a Charmed One to steal his powers. The potion I have created also has a hallucinogenic ingredient that will make it easy to deal with him."   
  
Henry demanded, "What about the Charmed Ones? And the McNeills? I don't exactly relish going up against two powerful witch covens."   
  
Edward smiled. Slowly. "We won't have to. A friend of mine in Singapore has sent a package that will do the job for us." His smile broadened. "Within a week or two, we'll have vengeance over our kinsmen's deaths. And we'll become the new rulers of the Underworld."   
  
* * * *   
  
A low hum pierced the silence inside Captain McPherson's office. Inspectors Darryl Morris and Olivia McNeill of the San Francisco Police Department sat in chairs in front of his desk and watched him read the report in his hand.   
  
The silence finally ended with a long sigh from the captain. He placed the report on his desk and glared at the two subordinates. "Is this it? This is all you were able to learn about the disappearance of . . . what, twenty-five people? All employees of the Tower Bay Import/Export Company?"   
  
Both Olivia and Darryl exchanged uneasy glances. They knew exactly what had occurred at the Tower Bay warehouse. However, they also knew that the truth would only result in trouble for Olivia and possibly a heart attack for their captain.   
  
Darryl coughed slightly. "That's about the gist of it, Captain," he said. "Olivia and I found no traces of bodies or blood, or anything else."   
  
"Except for a scorch mark," Captain McPherson grumbled. Darryl looked away. "Does anyone have an idea what caused the scorch mark?"   
  
A pause followed before Olivia spoke up. "Forensics went over the mark, Captain. As far as they know, it was caused by fire."   
  
"That's it? A fire?"   
  
Olivia responded with a shrug.   
  
The captain's eyes returned to the report. Then he asked, "What about the employees? What do you know about them?"   
  
The two partners paused briefly. Darryl opened his mouth to speak, but Olivia beat him to the punch. "The company was owned by a Seattle-based corporation called MALEHEX. Both Darryl and I checked with Seattle PD. A family called Crozat owns the corporation. And we also learned that the Crozats were in the process of moving the corporation's headquarters to here, San Francisco."   
  
"And?" Captain McPherson insisted.   
  
Darryl took a deep breath. "We haven't been able to track down members of the family. Including the company's director, Philip Crozat." He paused, wishing he were at home or facing a perp's gunfire, instead of his captain. "It's all in the report."   
  
"Which isn't much," the captain grumbled. He heaved another sigh. "Okay, it looks as if we have another unsolved case on our hands." He shot Darryl a pointed look. "Another one of your 'freaky cases', Morris."   
  
Darryl tried to maintain a calm façade. It would have worked if Olivia had not opened her mouth. "Considering the number of 'freaky cases' that come our way, I'm surprised the Department hasn't started its own X-Files division." A long, suffering sigh escaped Darryl's mouth. Of all the bad jokes . . . He glanced at Captain McPherson, who glared at the embarrassed Olivia.   
  
"I assume that you two are still working on the DiMatteo case," Captain McPherson added darkly. "Since nothing new has cropped up, I suggest that you get back to work. Dismissed."   
  
Neither Darryl or Olivia hesitated to follow the captain's orders. They quickly returned to their desks and Darryl took the moment to confront his partner. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded.   
  
"What?" Olivia protested in innocence.   
  
Darryl rolled his eyes. "The X-Files joke. Are you crazy?"   
  
"So I forgot that Captain McPherson lacked a sense of humor," Olivia retorted. "So what? It's not the first time." She switched on her computer terminal.   
  
Struggling to keep his irritation in check, Darryl continued, "Sometimes I think you like playing the devil's advocate just a little too much." He leaned forward, his eyes penetrating the red-haired woman's. "You're a first-class cop, McNeill. But you really need to learn when to keep that big mouth of yours, shut."   
  
Olivia sighed. "You know, you almost sound like my aunt."   
  
"Maybe she knew what she was talking about," Darryl shot back.   
  
A grunt escaped Olivia's mouth. Her next words baffled Darryl. "If you knew the real truth about Aunt Rhiannon, Darryl, you wouldn't say that."   
  
What the hell? "What? What are you . . . Oh God! Never mind!" Darryl heaved a sigh. Another thought came to his mind. "By the way, we have heard the last of these Crozats. Right?"   
  
Olivia hesitated. Which did not help to ease Darryl's fears. "Well, to tell you the truth," she began, "Cole and I aren't so sure."   
  
Oh Lord! "What?" The word came out of Darryl's mouth like a gunshot.   
  
Olivia then proceeded to tell Darryl about a Crozat warlock whom Cole Turner had transformed into a pebble. The image reminded Darryl of the time that son-of-a-bitch had transformed him into a water cooler. "Cole and I went back to the warehouse to find him," she continued. "Only . . ." She hesitated.   
  
"Only what?" Darryl demanded.   
  
"Only Cole wasn't able to transform him back. We think the warlock might be gone. It seems that a police guard had caught some kids on the property, throwing rocks, two days after the uh . . . incident. There's a chance that one of those rocks happened to be the warlock. And he probably changed back into his original form upon impact on the ground."   
  
Despair overcame Darryl faster than an incoming wave. He visibly wilted before Olivia. "Oh God," he murmured. "That warlock . . . did he . . .?"   
  
Olivia shook her head. "The patrolman and the kids are still alive." She paused. "Unfortunately . . ."   
  
". . . we still have a warlock roaming about San Francisco," Darryl finished through clinched teeth.   
  
If that was not bad enough, according to Olivia, there seemed to be a chance that the McNeills and the Halliwells might have to deal with more than one Crozat warlock. According to her friend from the Seattle Police, someone had closed MALEHEX's Seattle office permanently. When Darryl failed to respond, Olivia added uneasily, "Darryl? Are you okay?"   
  
A long, dry sigh slowly eased out of his mouth. "I was just wondering," Darryl said in a tired voice, "if matters can get any worse."   
  
Before Olivia could respond, a tall, handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes, and wearing an expensive blue suit, approached her desk. Olivia smiled. He returned the smile with a wide one of his own. "Hey Olivia, ready for lunch?"   
  
Darryl groaned. Cole Turner glanced at him, looking slightly concerned. "Hey Darryl. Something wrong?"   
  
A morose Darryl grumbled, "Yeah, I think my day just got worse."   
  
  
  
END CHAPTER ONE   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
  
  
The waiter served the man and the woman, each a chilled glass of martini - with an onion, Gibson style. Then he asked for their orders.   
  
Cole waited as Olivia ordered a grilled chicken sandwich with a salad. He ordered a Quiche Lorraine with ham, mushrooms and spinach. After the waiter disappeared with their orders, Cole took a sip of his martini. "Is it just me, or did Darryl seemed a bit . . . tense?"   
  
Olivia sighed. "He was tense, wasn't he? We just had a meeting with our captain about the Tower Bay Company."   
  
"Oh. That figures." Cole took another sip of his drink. "Poor Darryl. Another 'freaky case' to deal with. You know, I think the FBI could use him for their X-Files division. If they have one."   
  
"Please!" Olivia groaned. "Please don't bring that up the next time you see Darryl. I made a joke about that during a meeting with him and Captain McPherson. Let's just say that neither of them appreciated the joke."   
  
Cole asked, "Did you tell Darryl about the warlock that got away?" The expression on Olivia's face answered his question. "Oh. Hence Inspector Morris' lack of humor, this afternoon."   
  
"I have more bad news about the Crozats," Olivia continued. While Cole finished the last of his martini, Olivia revealed information she had received from her fellow cop and witch from Seattle. MALEHEX, the Crozats' firm, had recently shut down its Seattle office. "Which can only mean one thing."   
  
A grim Cole finished, "There are more Crozats to worry about. And they might be here in San Francisco."   
  
"They were planning to move their operation to this city," Olivia reminded Cole. "And I wouldn't be surprised if they come after us."   
  
A heavy sigh left Cole's mouth. He did not fear any retaliation by the Crozats. But he realized that he could not always be around to help the McNeills or the Halliwells, in case of an attack. Especially Olivia or Phoebe. "Damn!" he hissed. "It always seems as if trouble is never far behind. Don't you have any good news to tell me?"   
  
Olivia's wide mouth stretched into a beautiful smile. "Well, I do have some good news. My old friend, Cecile Dubois, will be arriving within a day or two. I think she's due in here, tomorrow."   
  
"Now, that sounds nice." He paused uneasily. "Does she know about . . .?"   
  
A red brow shot upward. "About you?" Olivia's smile broadened. "Well, not everything, but enough. She knows you're a very powerful half-demon, who also happens to be a friend of mine. Don't worry. Cecile is pretty open-minded. After all, she knew that Richard was a warlock. They even became good friends."   
  
Cole's stomach formed a knot. It always did whenever Olivia mentioned her late fiancé, Richard Bannen. "Well," he began in an effort to sound casual, "that's good to know." Olivia gave him a hard stare. "What?"   
  
"Do you realize that you look rather tense at this moment? Is there something wrong?"   
  
A tight smile formed on Cole's lips. "It's nothing. I . . . uh, my stomach is feeling a bit odd. Lack of food." He cleared his throat. "Tell me more about this Cecile."   
  
According to Olivia, she first met her best friend during a family trip to New Orleans, some twenty years ago. While visiting a herbal shop that belonged to the Dubois family, both Olivia's mother and grandmother discovered that they were Vodoun practioners . . . with very strong powers. "Cecile happens to be a psychic, a prophetess. Not one of those phonies from the infomercials, but the real McCoy. Like Phoebe. In fact, Cecile has both premonitions and telepathic abilities. And both are very strong."   
  
The waiter arrived with their food. Once he left, Cole asked, "What's she like? Personality wise?"   
  
"In some ways, she reminds me of Prue Halliwell," Olivia replied.   
  
Cole nearly winced at the mention of his late, ex-sister-in-law. "And you believe that Cecile and I will get along?"   
  
Olivia smirked. "Good grief, Cole! Olivia and Prue were similar, not alike. Besides, Cecile can be a lot more . . . well, open-minded. Nor did she have any of Prue's hang-ups. Just her own."   
  
"Ah! I didn't realize you felt that Prue had hang-ups."   
  
"Good grief! Who doesn't?" When Cole's gaze remained fixed on her face, Olivia continued, "Look, I'm not saying that Prue was an awful person. Or that I'm perfect. Believe me, I can be just as difficult. It's just Prue and I . . . well, our personalities didn't mesh well, together. But I have to admit, I personally thought that Prue really needed therapy. Badly. She always seemed so tense and unhappy a lot."   
  
Memories of an enraged Prue Halliwell nearly beating that Seeker to death, flashed through Cole's mind. Along with her determination to defeat Death. Yep. Olivia had described Prue perfectly. Poor woman. Cole took a bite of his quiche.   
  
Olivia continued, "Actually, Cecile reminds me more of Mom than Prue. All three of them can be very reserved and bossy. But at least Cecile and Mom aren't so judgmental. And tense. Although Cecile used to be."   
  
"That's good to know," Cole answered. "Once I use the old Turner charm, I'll have Cecile eating out of my hand. Like your mother." He gave Olivia a roguish smile.   
  
The redhead regarded Cole with a sardonic eye. "The old Turner charm?" She shook her head in disbelief and sighed. Using her fork, she speared a piece of his quiche and popped it into his mouth. "Here. Why don't you just finish your lunch . . . and work on that sense of humor, while you're at it."   
  
A smirk spread across Cole's face as he chewed.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
From another table, at the other side of the restaurant, dark eyes watched the red-haired woman and the dark-haired man with disbelief. Phoebe Halliwell detected her growing jealousy at the sight and ruthlessly tried to squelch the feeling within her. She failed miserably.   
  
"Phoebe?" Her lunch companion's voice interrupted her silent musings. "Hey Phoebe! Aren't you going to order?"   
  
The word came out of Phoebe's mouth like a squeak. "Huh?"   
  
"The waiter. He's waiting for you to order." Phoebe's companion, a fellow co-worker at the newspaper named Gunther Weiss, stared at her with concerned eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"   
  
Phoebe gave Gunther a wan smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I . . ." Mindful of the waiter standing patiently beside her, Phoebe finally ordered. "I'll have the Greek salad with red wine vinegar."   
  
"Will that be all, ma'am?" the waiter asked.   
  
Ma'am? Phoebe tried not to wince at the term. It made her feel old and she was only three years shy of thirty. She replied tersely, "Other than a glass of your house wine, that will be all." The waiter nodded and quickly walked away.   
  
Gunther continued to stare at Phoebe. "Are you sure that you're all right? I realize that it's been less than a month since your friend Miles' . . ."   
  
"I'm fine!" Phoebe insisted. Realizing that she seemed curt, she quietly admitted, "I . . . it's my ex-husband." She sighed. "He's here. Inside this restaurant."   
  
Curiosity lit up Gunther's eyes. "Really? Where?" He glanced around the dining room. Phoebe squirmed with discomfort, when he finally spotted Cole and Olivia McNeill in a booth, on the other side of the dining area. "Oh yeah, I see him. Who's the redhead?"   
  
Irritation mingled with jealousy within Phoebe. She glared at her companion. "That's Olivia. She's . . . she's an acquaintance. In fact, she even went to school with my oldest sister, Prue."   
  
"Gee, I wonder how your ex-husband and your sister's old schoolmate ended up together." Phoebe's glare became more pointed and Gunther quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply . . . well, what are they? Friends or . . .?   
  
Phoebe coldly shot back, "Friends! And quite frankly, I couldn't care less. I stopped caring about Cole some months ago." She took a sip of water, as she tried to calm herself. Another sigh left her mouth. She did not need this. Not now. Not after her powers went haywire due to her emotional turmoil over Cole. And certainly not after Miles' death, and the Charmed Ones' close call with the Crozat warlocks.   
  
"Hey Phoebe?" Gunther's voice drifted back into her consciousness. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for lunch."   
  
"No!" The moment the word came out of her mouth, Phoebe realized that she sounded harsh. She should really learn to keep her emotions in check. Aware of Gunther's curious gaze, she continued softly, "I mean, no. It's not necessary. I don't plan to run every time I encounter my ex-husband. He's not worth the effort. Okay?" She gave Gunther what she hoped was a reassuring smile.   
  
Not long after Phoebe had spoken, two figures engrossed in deep conversation approached her table. Cole and Olivia. Phoebe's heartbeat increased as the pair grew closer. She struggled to maintain control of her breathing.   
  
"Speak of the devil," Gunther whispered.   
  
Cole and Olivia finally reached the other couple's table. Olivia's green eyes alighted upon Phoebe and Gunther. "Phoebe!" the redhead politely greeted. "We didn't realize you were here."   
  
Phoebe's mouth quirked into a small smile. "Olivia. Cole. Are you two on a date?"   
  
In an equally cool voice, Cole replied, "No, just lunch between two friends." He glanced at Gunther. His eyes narrowed. "Don't I know you? From Phoebe's office?"   
  
"Yeah. Gunther Weiss," the journalist replied with a nod. "Staff writer." His eyes swept appreciatively over Olivia. "And you are?"   
  
Olivia responded with a cool smile. "Olivia McNeill. Cop. San Francisco Police."   
  
"Hey, a cop! What do you know?" Gunther declared. "Must be very exciting!"   
  
"Very."   
  
Phoebe nearly cringed at Gunther's overenthusiastic flirting. And Olivia's cool response. Embarrassment became envy when she saw irritation flared in Cole's eys. Strange, he seemed more bothered by Gunther's flirtation attempt toward Olivia, than her having lunch with the reporter.   
  
"We better get going, Olivia. I have a meeting to attend, this afternoon. Nice seeing you, Phoebe." Cole shot one dark look at her companion. "Gunther."   
  
Her cool smile still intact, Olivia added, "See you, Phoebe." Her eyes swept over the reporter with amusement. "And it was nice meeting you . . . Gunther."   
  
"Same here," Phoebe's companion practically gushed. Olivia cocked a sardonic brow. Cole rolled his eyes and smirked. Phoebe found herself wishing she could crawl into the nearest hole and die from embarrassment.   
  
* * * *   
  
Piper Halliwell glanced around the dining table with an air of satisfaction. It was a rare moment when her entire family managed to gather for a meal together. Tonight happened to be one of those rare moments.   
  
"Paige honey," she asked her youngest sister, "could you pass the bowl of salad to me?" Paige reached for the salad bowl and handed it to Piper. She also handed over a bottle of French dressing.   
  
With a smile on his face, Leo bit into his piece of fried chicken. "Boy, am I hungry! I haven't had a bite to eat, all day," he declared before swallowing his food. "The Founders held a meeting for all whitelighters, today. I barely had time for a snack, let alone a meal."   
  
"The meeting must have been very important," Paige commented.   
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah, it was." He took another bite of chicken.   
  
Both Piper and Paige exchanged exasperated glances, before the former burst out, "Well, aren't you going to tell us? One would think it was important enough for us witches to know about."   
  
"Piper, you know that I can't talk about my meetings, unless the Founders deemed it necessary." Leo paused, under his wife's withering stare. "Well, okay. I can tell you that we're having trouble with a few whitelighters. They've been a little derelict of duty, that's all."   
  
Paige demanded, "Can't you give us more details than that? Why wasn't I summoned to the meeting? I'm half-whitelighter, after all. And I've already guided a whitelighter-to-be and my own dad."   
  
Leo sighed. "Paige. You know the rules. Besides, I've have some other news for you." The sisters stared at him, as he continued, "I've heard from Olivia McNeill. She thinks we should expect more trouble from the Crozat coven. Apparently, someone has closed the Seattle office of the MALEHEX Corporation. She believes it might be the remaining Crozat warlocks."   
  
"That's good to know," Piper murmured sardonically. She did not know what disturbed her more - hearing from Olivia McNeill, whom she found hard to like, or the fact that there might be more Crozat warlocks to deal with.   
  
Surprising Piper and the others, Phoebe burst out, "I saw Olivia, today."   
  
Piper responded, "Oh? Where did you see her?"   
  
Phoebe answered, "At Morgan's. Gunther took me there for lunch, today." She paused. "She was having lunch with Cole."   
  
A pall seemed to have crept into the Halliwell dining room. "That's nice," Piper said with very little enthusiasm.   
  
However, a snort emitted from Paige's mouth. "I bet Cole wasn't happy to see you with Gunther."   
  
"He didn't seemed to mind," Phoebe coolly replied.   
  
A quick glance told Piper that her husband seemed disturbed by Phoebe's news. And as for Phoebe . . . Piper's eyes narrowed. Was she imagining things or did Phoebe really mind seeing Cole and Olivia together?   
  
"Cole and Olivia." Paige shook her head. "Now, why am I not surprised?"   
  
Phoebe glared at the youngest Halliwell. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"C'mon Phoebe! You remember how chummy they were during that mess about the Crozat warlocks. And just last week, Dave and I saw them at the movies. Like I said, very chummy."   
  
Leo seemed disturbed by Paige's words. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Olivia and Cole are dating?" he demanded.   
  
Paige shrugged. "I don't know."   
  
"Cole claims that they're just good friends," Phoebe added tartly.   
  
Silence filled the dining room. Then a solemn Piper asked, "Do you believe him?"   
  
Phoebe sighed. "I don't know. But I certainly don't like what's going on." Piper looked away. "It's not what you think. I'm not jealous or anything like that."   
  
"Honey, then why are you upset?"   
  
Phoebe speared a piece of tomato with her fork. "I'm not upset, Piper. Just concerned. For Olivia. Remember what I had said before? That she could get hurt getting involved with Cole? I still believe that. And I think that someone should warn her about Cole." She stared at Leo.   
  
Who nodded, wearing a concerned expression. "I guess you're right. It's just that . . . well, the last time I tried to talk to Olivia, she wouldn't listen."   
  
Piper gave her husband a reassuring pat on the arm. "Leo, you have to make her listen. You're her whitelighter, after all."   
  
Then Leo murmured, "That's never stopped you from not listening to me."   
  
"What?" Piper gave the whitelighter a pointed stare.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Phoebe added, "Look Leo, whether Olivia wants to listen or not, you have to talk with her. Tell her everything you know about Cole, if you have to."   
  
"That is if you haven't, by now," Piper added under her breath, as she recalled Olivia's already extensive knowledge of the Halliwell family.   
  
Leo frowned at his wife. "What did you say, honey?"   
  
"Nothing," Piper replied, repeating his earlier response. She then returned her attention to the salad and filled her plate.   
  
* * * *   
  
Rudolf Crozat escorted the visitor to his Uncle Edward's private office. The latter whistled with deep appreciation at the lush room inside the two-story villa, located in Palo Alto. "Not bad," the visitor declared. "Must have cost you a pretty penny. How much did you pay for this?"   
  
"We're renting it." Edward rose from his seat behind the desk to greet the visitor. "We hope to purchase it, if the owner is willing to sell." He shook the other man's hand. "Edward Crozat. How do you do?"   
  
The visitor replied, "Ben Mallard."   
  
Uncle Edward smiled. "Ben Mallard, of the United States Customs Office." He added smoothly, "You seemed to have forgotten that little tidbit."   
  
Mallard shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Yeah. Uh, is there a reason why you summoned me?"   
  
"Yes, there is. Have a seat."   
  
The Customs agent sat down on a plush sofa, located to the left of Edward's desk. The warlock returned to his seat. And Rudolf headed toward the rosewood liquor cabinet. Edward asked Mallard if he would like a drink. The latter ordered a glass of Kentucky bourbon - straight. Rudolf already knew that Edward preferred Napoleon brandy during this time of the evening. After serving the drinks, the young warlock returned to his position near the door.   
  
Mallard took a sip of bourbon. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Crozat?"   
  
"I'll get to the point, Mr. Mallard. I require your services, as a Customs agent." Edward paused. "I'm . . . expecting a package from Singapore. On the S.S. Enigma."   
  
Nodding, Mallard finished, "And you want to guarantee that it will pass a customs inspection. Am I right?"   
  
"I want you to make sure that a Customs agent never inspects the package. It contains . . . well, an item one could call dangerous." Edward whirled the brandy in the large snifter, before taking a sip.   
  
Mallard's eyes widened. "Dangerous? Uh, you're not one of those . . . I mean, you're not expecting something that the government should be wary . . .?"   
  
Shaking his head, Edward gave the Customs agent a reassuring smile. "No, it's nothing like that, Mr. Mallard. We're not part of some insurrection group or anything like that. I assure you. We're merely expecting a shipment of . . ." Edward shrugged his shoulders. ". . . drugs." His dark eyes pinned the other man's. "Do you have any trouble with that?"   
  
"Oh no!" Mallard immediately replied. He almost seemed relieved. "I thought that . . . never mind." Avarice crept into his eyes. "Uh, exactly how much are you willing to offer for my services?"   
  
Uncle Edward's dark eyes lit up with appreciation. Then he glanced at Rudolf, who immediately removed an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Mallard. "Thirty-three thousand dollars, Mr. Mallard. One-third of the full price for your services. The other two-thirds will be paid upon delivery of the package. Will you prefer cash, or shall I have the sum transferred to your . . .?"   
  
"Cash," Mallard immediately shot back, eyeing the package. He then stuffed it into his jacket, swallowed the last of his bourbon and stood up. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." He started toward the door. "And don't worry, Mr. Crozat, your package will be here as soon as it arrives. I have a contact at the docks." He shot the other two men a smarmy smile and quickly left the room.   
  
Rudolf turned to his uncle. "Why did you hire Mallard? Any one of us could have snatched the package."   
  
"In broad daylight?" Edward shot back. "Without attracting any attention? Besides, that damn ship is already two days late and I have no idea on when it will arrive. In fact, I don't know what this package looks like. This way, I'll have someone official to intercept the package - without one of us hanging around the docks."   
  
Rudolf asked, "And what about Mallard? Shall I kill him once we receive this package?"   
  
Shaking his head, Edward replied, "It won't be necessary. At least, not now. Mallard might prove to be . . ." He examined the brandy and whirled it about once more, ". . . useful. I understand that Mallard had been very useful for the Bannen coven."   
  
"Useful huh? Like the package?"   
  
A sinister smile slid across Edward's face. "The package will prove to be more than useful, dear Rudolf. Useful to us . . . and dangerous to others." He sighed and finished the last of his brandy.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3   
  
  
  
Olivia's eyes were fixed upon the television set. She had never been particularly fond of CITIZEN KANE, but there seemed to be nothing else on television, at the moment. Nor did she feel like rummaging through her large collection of videos and DVD discs.   
  
The dialogue from the movie continued to drone on and on. Olivia found her eyes growing heavy with sleep. She took a deep breath. If only she could hold on for one more second . . . Olivia's eyes fell shut. The doorbell rang. She remained in her present state for another second. Another ring followed, along with a hard knock at the door. Olivia's eyes fluttered open.   
  
She glanced at the clock on the mantle. Ten twenty-seven. Who on earth would bother to pay her a visit at such an ungodly hour? Rubbing her eyes, Olivia strode over to the door and called out, "Yes? Who is it?"   
  
"Guess who?" a voice from behind the door shot back.   
  
Olivia frowned. The voice sounded very familiar to her. She peered through the peephole. Delight rose within her. She would know that face from anywhere. Olivia quickly opened the door and let out a squeal. "Cecile!"   
  
The figure bundled in a wet coat and a rain scarf dragged her bags and umbrella inside the apartment. "Hey there, cherie!" she cried gleefully. "Where you at?" The two women then threw themselves into each other's arms and squealed with delight.   
  
Amidst all of the noise, a figure materialized beside Olivia. It was Cole, dressed in his usual black trousers and sleeveless white undershirt. "Olivia! Is everything okay?" he asked, looking both concerned and paranoid at the same time. "I thought I heard you . . ." He glanced at Cecile and his body relaxed. "Oh. You have a visitor. I, uh . . . I guess she's wondering . . ."   
  
Olivia smiled as she observed her two friends stare at each other. "Don't worry. This is Cecile. The friend I told you about? She's quite used to seeing others appear and disappear. Cecile, this is my friend and neighbor, Cole Turner. Cole, this is Cecile Dubois, my best friend."   
  
Cole held out his hand. "Cecile, it's nice to finally meet you."   
  
"Yeah," Cecile murmured, "same here." Looking quite stunned, Cecile grabbed Cole's hand and shook it. A gasp escaped her mouth.   
  
Both Olivia and Cole frowned. "Something wrong?" the former asked.   
  
"Muscle spasm," the other woman quickly replied. "From jet lag." She slowly removed her coat and scarf. At five-feet-four, the New Orleans-born woman stood nearly a foot shorter than Cole. She possessed rich brown skin, high cheekbones, and black almond-shaped eyes that many have found penetrating. "So, you're the famous Cole Turner. Livy told me a lot about you." Her eyes swept over his figure in an appreciative manner. "She didn't do you justice."   
  
"Cecile!" Olivia's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment, as she took her friend's wet belongings.   
  
Cole's dark brows shot upward. "Really? Exactly how did Olivia describe me?" Amusement twinkled in his blue eyes.   
  
Before her friend could respond, Olivia quickly spoke up. "I told her that you were a half-demon . . . and a friend. A close friend. Right Cecile?"   
  
Innocence gleamed in Cecile's dark eyes. "If you say so, cherie." Olivia sighed. She wanted to die from embarrassment. Right there on the spot.   
  
Cole smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Cecile. I wish I could stay longer, but I have a busy day, tomorrow."   
  
"Will you be busy, tomorrow morning?" The words came out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop herself. Cole's eyes expressed surprise. Even Cecile stared at her. Feeling self-conscious, Olivia added, "I just thought . . ."   
  
Cole immediately responded, "I'll be here at seven, sharp. See you tomorrow." He gave the two women one last smile and disappeared.   
  
After placing Cecile's wet coat and scarf into the closet, Olivia helped her friend carry the latter's luggage to the guest room. "I had the room prepared after you called." She dumped one traveling bag inside the spare bedroom. "Only I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."   
  
"I changed my mind and decided to leave today. Tomorrow's flight was a little too crowded for my taste," Cecile replied. She placed the other bag alongside the first one. "And you know how much I hate crowds." She sighed. "Lord, I'm tired. And hungry. You got any leftovers?"   
  
Olivia started toward the kitchen. "I can make you a quick omlette, if that's okay with you."   
  
Seconds later, Cecile joined Olivia inside the kitchen. She sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded the table. "So, this is your new apartment. Very nice." She added slyly, "And so is your new neighbor."   
  
Olivia removed several items from the refrigerator - eggs, butter, milk, red and green peppers, onions and cheese. She gave Cecile a pointed stare. "Meaning?"   
  
"Meaning nothing," Cecile replied with a shrug. "I only meant that he seemed like a very nice man. Or half-demon, or whatever he is. He's a demon, right?"   
  
After reaching for a knife, Olivia began chopping peppers. "Yeah, he's a demon. You don't have a problem with him being one, do you?"   
  
"Not after what you told me about him." Cecile broke off a piece of cheese. "I like him. I don't have a bad feeling about him. And besides, you've always been a good judge of character. Better than me, that's for sure." She popped the cheese into her mouth.   
  
A mischievous smile curved Olivia's mouth. "Does that include Andre?"   
  
Cecile frowned. "On second thought, you're not always right."   
  
"Oh dear God! What has Andre done now?"   
  
The other woman's frown deepened. "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Okay." Olivia finished chopping peppers.   
  
Silence reigned inside the kitchen. It did not last. "Do you want to know what that son-of-a-bitch Andre did?" Cecile angrily cried, ending the silence. "He helped Janet Casey get a job at his uncle's insurance company!"   
  
"And?"   
  
"And?" Outrage increased the decibel in Cecile's voice. "You know how I can't stand that woman! So does Andre!"   
  
Olivia began chopping onions. "Why? Because she's a little odd? Who isn't? It seems to me that you have some . . . I don't know, inferiority complex about Janet. It's funny, since both of you seem alike in many ways." Olivia paused. "Does that bother you?"   
  
A sigh left Cecile's mouth. "You know, remarks like that will only get you into trouble with me."   
  
"Well, I'll still have Cole as a friend," Olivia said with a smile. When Cecile failed to retort, her smile disappeared. She glanced up and noticed the other woman staring knowingly at her. "What?"   
  
Cecile commented slyly, "You should see the look on your face. You're attracted to him, aren't you?"   
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course I think he's attractive!" she retorted. "What woman in her right mind, wouldn't?" She cracked one egg into a bowl.   
  
Cecile's next words left Olivia feeling slightly uneasy. "I didn't ask whether you thought he looked attractive. I asked if you were attracted to him. You know what I mean. You're just avoiding the question."   
  
"If you must know," Olivia shot back, "I only think of Cole as a friend. My neighbor. A chum, a buddy. And that's all!" She glared at Cecile. "Get the picture?"   
  
Cecile shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." She broke off another piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth. Almost under her breath, she added, "I wonder if Cole knows Andre."   
  
"Fat chance!" Olivia replied.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
The two women stared at Cole with disbelief. Especially Olivia. "You know Andre? Andre Morrell?"   
  
As promised, Cole appeared at Olivia's apartment for breakfast, at seven o'clock sharp, the following morning. He, Olivia and Cecile had just finished a meal that consisted of French toast and sausage. The two women told Cole about their twenty-year long friendship, which included six years at Stanford. And Cole answered all of Cecile's curious questions about his past. One of those questions happened to be about her boyfriend, Andre.   
  
Cole swallowed the last of his coffee. "Sure, I know Andre. We've been friends for the past ten years. While I was eluding the Source's bounty hunters, two years ago, he helped me hide in planes of existence I've never even heard of."   
  
"Now, why hasn't he told me about you?" an annoyed Cecile asked, partly to herself.   
  
"Considering his past, maybe he feared you wouldn't understand his friendship with a half-demon."   
  
Cecile gave him a shrewd look. "So you know that Andre used to be a bokor? Of course you do! What am I saying?"   
  
"Yeah, I know." Cole paused. "He still practices magic, right?"   
  
Nodding, Cecile added, "Andre is now a houngan, a priest. And a healer. He uses his power to help others. But redeemed or not, Andre is still Andre. He hasn't changed that much."   
  
A soft chuckle escaped Cole's mouth. The laugh felt easy on the ears. Cecile approved. "It's been a while since I last saw him, but you're right," Cole admitted. "Which leads me to wonder how on earth you two met."   
  
"Andre and I have known each other since we were kids in New Orleans," Cecile explained. She added that she had been aware of Andre's embrace of dark magic and how it affected the Morrell family. "I never really got to know him until Olivia and I met him in Morgan City, some three years ago."   
  
Olivia added, "Andre was temporarily working for some drug dealer I had tracked from here. This guy was heavy into Vodoun. The police thought he used 'voodoo' to keep certain locals in check. They never realized that he had a genuine bokor, or sorcerer, working with him. To make a long story short, the drug dealer asked Andre to kill us . . . only he couldn't."   
  
"He got tired of his life of crime," Cecile added. "And of using black magic."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Olivia smirked. "C'mon Cecile! You know the real reason Andre gave up his life as a bokor. And it just wasn't about him longing for a new life."   
  
An annoyed Cecile bit her lip. She loved Olivia like a sister, but the woman could be exasperating. No one loved playing devil's advocate more than Olivia. Except for her father, Jack McNeill. And Andre.   
  
"You know, you two ladies have very dangerous tastes in men," Cole concluded. "A warlock and a Vodoun sorcerer. What's next, I wonder?" Cecile gathered from his words that he knew about Olivia's late fiancé, Richard Bannen.   
  
Cecile replied, "Well, I don't have a half-demon as a close friend." She smiled at Cole. "At least not yet." He returned the smile. A wave of warmth seemed to radiate from the half-demon. Which greatly surprised Cecile. He almost seemed to be at peace. She wondered if Olivia's presence had anything to do with this feeling.   
  
Cole opened his mouth to speak when blue lights appeared in the room. Seconds later, a familiar figure materialized. Cecile recognized Olivia's whiteligher, Leo Wyatt. "Hey Leo!" Olivia greeted warmly. "What brings you here? Would you like some French toast?"   
  
The whitelighter's gaze lingered on the breakfast longingly, before it shifted to Cole. Leo frowned. "Oh. Cole. I didn't realize you were here."   
  
A smirk appeared on Cole's lips. "Leo. I didn't realize you were coming. Is there something wrong? A disturbance in the Force?"   
  
Coffee almost spurted out of Olivia's mouth. Cecile hid her smile with a coffee cup. Leo's handsome face turned red. Cecile saw the suppressed anger in his blue eyes. "I'm here to discuss a matter with Olivia. Whitelighter-witch matter."   
  
"In other words, you're here to besmirch my character again," Cole sarcastically added. He heaved a large sigh and stood up. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted. Good day, ladies," he said to Cecile and Olivia. "And thanks for the breakfast." He disappeared.   
  
Leo murmured darkly, "I see that no matter how he tries, he doesn't change." Then he finally seemed to be aware of Cecile staring at him. Again, he flushed. "Oh, I didn't realize . . . It's nice to see you again . . . uh, Cecile, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Cecile held out her hand. Leo shook it. "I haven't seen you in quite a while, myself. Not since last May. Olivia has told me that you're expecting a baby next spring."   
  
Leo smiled. "That's right. Piper is at least four to five months pregnant, right now."   
  
Cecile returned his smile. "Congratulations." Personally, she found the idea of an angel getting a witch pregnant very strange. But she kept such thoughts to herself.   
  
After shooting a quick smile at Cecile, the whitelighter returned his attention to his charge. "So, you and Cole are now having breakfast together?" he demanded, frowning.   
  
Olivia sighed. "Leo, please tell me that we're not going to start on this conversation again!"   
  
"I understand that you might be grateful to Cole for saving your life, three weeks ago, but . . ."   
  
In a hard voice, Olivia shot back, "But nothing! My relationship with Cole is not about me being grateful! I like him. He's a friend. And my friendship with him is none of your concern!"   
  
"He's a demon, Olivia! He's evil!" Leo cried. "You have no idea of what he's really like! You've only seen his good side."   
  
Green eyes expressed fake surprise. "His good side? Gee Leo, how can he be evil, if he also has a good side?"   
  
Leo heaved an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean!"   
  
Olivia's eyes narrowed. Cecile felt a brief pang of pity for the whitelighter. She recognized that look on her friend's face. Someone was about to discover the brutal truth. And that person would not be one Olivia McNeill.   
  
"Leo, why are you here?" the red-haired witch asked suspiciously. "Why are you here, this morning?"   
  
The whitelighter hesitated. "I . . . I mean . . ."   
  
"You mean what?" Olivia demanded relentlessly. "Your little visit has something to do with Phoebe Halliwell, doesn't it? Cole and I ran into her at Morgan's, yesterday." Her green eyes bored into Leo's. "What's the matter, Leo? Does the idea of another woman with Cole bother her that much?"   
  
Leo's face became even redder. "Phoebe's not jealous, if that's what you mean." The unease in his eyes said otherwise. "She's concerned about you. We're all concerned."   
  
"I've heard this before," Olivia airily replied. "From Phoebe, as a matter of fact. According to her, Cole hurt her and she thinks he might hurt me."   
  
The whitelighter angrily declared, "He did hurt Phoebe! He betrayed us all when he . . ."   
  
"When he became the Source? Yeah, I know all about that." Olivia paused and gave Leo a shrewd look. "In fact, I may know a lot more than you do."   
  
A frown darkened Leo's countenance. "What are you talking about? What has Cole been telling you?"   
  
"Let's just say that Gran scanned Cole's memories of the past and projected them to us. The family. We know what really happened when he became the Source, earlier this year."   
  
Cecile spoke up. "This Source. Are you talking about the same demon that led your Underworld? The one you told me about?"   
  
Olivia nodded. "That's the one."   
  
Disbelief mingled with pity in Leo's eyes. "My God, Olivia! I can't believe that you just accepted everything Cole told you. Don't you know? One of his powers is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. He could have been sending your grandmother, false memories!"   
  
Green eyes rolled in disgust and sighed. "Leo, I love you like a brother and I know that you mean well. But could you please get your head out of your ass and use your brains? Do you really believe that Cole could prevent Gran from learning the truth? For all of his powers, he couldn't even prevent Barbas from messing with his head, last month!"   
  
"Barbas?" Cecile asked.   
  
"The fear demon I once told you about." Olivia continued, directing her words at Leo. "And Leo, do I have to remind you that Barbas has never been able to deal with the telepaths in Gran's family? Why do you think he has been avoiding Collins telepaths for so many centuries?"   
  
Realization seemed to have stricken the whitelighter. He stared at Olivia with stunned eyes. "Are you saying that . . .? What exactly did your grandmother see in Cole's mind?"   
  
Olivia sighed. "That Cole had been possessed by the Source's essence. After using the Hollow to take his powers and save the Charmed Ones. Cole had been possessed by the Source for practically three months. Now, while you contemplate this earth shattering news, do you want me to fix you some French toast?"   
  
Poor man. Cecile stared at the whitelighter with pity. He had just become another victim of the McNeill Redball Express - otherwise known as Olivia's blunt tongue. Poor man.   
  
* * * *   
  
The slightly battered cargo ship ended its voyager from Singapore, when it eased into one of the docks at Pier 34. The dock supervisor, Lloyd Janowski, glanced out of the window heaved a private sigh of relief. At last. Although three days late, the S.S. Enigma had finally arrived.   
  
One of the dockworkers, a burly, blond-haired man named Clancy Walker, popped his head inside Janowski's office. "Hey, is that the Enigma?"   
  
Janowski growled. "Yeah, it's finally here, thank God! And it's about damn time!" He reached for the telephone.   
  
"When do you want us to start unloading the Enigma's cargo?"   
  
A frown creased the supervisor's face. "What's the rush? You're not even finished with unloading that freighter."   
  
Walker shrugged. "We're almost finished. And besides, don't we have another freighter that's due from Yokohama, this afternoon?"   
  
Janowski sighed. "It can wait. And as for the Enigma, you can begin on her hold. But after you finish unloading the Omega Star." Once Walker disappeared, Janowski reached for his telephone and began dialing the telephone number for the U.S. Customs Office.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3   
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
CHAPTER 4   
  
  
  
Olivia and Cecile strode inside the police squad room, attracting admiring glances from the former's co-workers. And a hard stare from her partner.   
  
Darryl stabbed a finger at the squad room's clock. "Do you see that?" he demanded. "Exactly what time is it?"   
  
"Eight after ten," Olivia coolly replied. "And if you're trying to point out that I'm late, don't bother. I had called the Captain and told him that I would be late, this morning."   
  
Darryl's shoulder's sagged. "Thanks a lot. And I was about to give you a good tongue lashing." His eyes fell upon Cecile. "Who's this?"   
  
"This is my friend, Cecile Dubois," Olivia answered.   
  
"Oh? The one from New Orleans?" Darryl nodded at the other woman. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Olivia's partner, Darryl Morris."   
  
For the first time, Olivia noticed that her friend seemed to be in a trance. Frowning, she gave Cecile a slight jab in the side. "Cecile? This is Darryl Morris, my partner," she repeated.   
  
"Huh?" Cecile blinked. "Oh, nice to meet you." Her eyes roamed appreciatively over the tall man, as she shook his hand.   
  
Knowing what was on her friend's mind, Olivia quickly hissed into the latter's ear, "He's married."   
  
"I see the wedding ring," Cecile hissed back.   
  
Darryl's gaze shifted between the two women. "What are you whispering about?"   
  
Cecile quickly replied, "Nothing. Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Darryl." Once again, there seemed to be a glazed expression on her face.   
  
Both Olivia and Darryl stared at her. "Is there something wrong?" the latter asked. "You seemed a bit . . . I don't know. Preoccupied?"   
  
Cecile flashed a quick smile - one that seemed much too bright to suit Olivia. "No, no! I'm fine. I was . . . uh, just thinking of some errands I have to run. A little shopping." She turned to Olivia. "Livy, mind if I borrow your car, today? I'll pick you up, this afternoon. What time do you get off?"   
  
Taken aback by her friend's mercurial behavior, Olivia hesitated before she answered, "Uh, around four. Don't forget that we'll be having dinner with my parents, tonight." She began digging into her purse for her keys. "Are you sure that you're okay, Cecile?"   
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired. After I finish shopping, I'm going to take a long afternoon nap." Cecile smiled as Olivia handed her the keys. "Well, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you, Darryl." And she strode out of the squad room.   
  
The two partners continued to stare at Cecile's retreating form. Darryl turned to Olivia. "What was that about?" he asked.   
  
Olivia shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe she's just tired." Then she recalled the gasp Cecile made when the latter first met Cole. "Then again . . ." Still deep in thought, she headed for her desk.   
  
Darryl followed. "Then again . . . what?" He eased into the chair, behind his desk and leaned forward. "You know, she reminds me of Phoebe Halliwell, a little. Especially when Phoebe would get a premonition." He paused and frowned. "Is your friend . . . like you? And the Halliwells?"   
  
After a moment's pause, Olivia shook her head. "No, not quite."   
  
"What do you mean . . . not quite?"   
  
Olivia glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. "Cecile is a Vodoun priestess, not a witch. Her family practices Vodoun."   
  
Darryl frowned. "Practice what?"   
  
Olivia leaned forward and hissed, "Vodoun. Otherwise known in Hollywood circles as Voodoo."   
  
Darryl's eyes grew wide with horror. "Are you kidding ME?" His voice boomed throughout the squad room, attracting stares. He sighed and lowered his voice. "If she practices this . . . what exactly are her powers?"   
  
"Telepathy and premonitions."   
  
Darryl stood up. "That's it. Something is wrong. I don't know, but if your friend is the same as Phoebe, something doesn't bode well for me. Let's go. Maybe we can catch up with her in the parking lot." He grabbed his jacket and started toward the door.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Olivia slid out of her chair, grabbed her jacket and followed her partner out of the squad room.   
  
* * * *   
  
The intercom on Cole's desk buzzed. His secretary, Eleanor, announced, "Your eleven o'clock appointment has arrived, Mr. Turner."   
  
"Okay, Eleanor. Thanks. Send her in."   
  
Eleanor replied crisply, "Yes, Mr. Turner." Over a month ago, Barbas, the Demon of Fear had plotted to steal his powers, by manipulating his mind. The former tricked Cole into believing that Lauren, his first secretary, was actually an unforgiving Phoebe bent upon convincing him that he was evil. In a desperate attempt to cease what he believed to be Phoebe's endless words, Cole nearly strangled Lauren. He eventually managed to convince both Laurel and his bosses that some stranger at a party he had attended the night before, had drugged his drink with a hallucinogenic. Thanks to a police officer working on a case involving recent assaults upon wealthy partygoers, the firm's owners and Laurel seemed willing to accept Cole's explanation. Laurel also accepted Cole's apology. But she refused to continue as his secretary. Cole did not blame her. Instead of crying over spilled milk, he decided hired someone new upon his return to the firm. Namely Eleanor.   
  
The door to his office swung open and Eleanor escorted a beautiful woman with pale skin, dark eyes and dark shoulder-length hair inside. Cole's eyes swept appreciatively over the visitor's lithe figure and elegant appearance. A scent of orange blossoms surrounded her. Not bad at all, he thought. She could prove to be quite interesting for a night or two on the town.   
  
Cole flashed a smile at his new visitor. "Good morning, Miss . . .?"   
  
"Mrs. Maxwell. Suzanne Maxwell." She smiled and offered her hand to Cole. "And you're Mr. Cole Turner, I believe?"   
  
"Just call me Cole. Why don't you have a seat?" Cole indicated one of the empty chairs on the other side of his desk. He turned to his secretary. "Eleanor, why don't you get Mrs. Maxwell a drink? A . . .?"   
  
The new client spoke up. "I'd like a cup of coffee, thank you very much. And you can call me Suzanne." Again, she smiled. It struck Cole odd that her voice reminded him of Olivia's.   
  
Once Eleanor left to fetch Suzanne her coffee, Cole settled in the leather chair behind his desk. "So," he began, "how may I help you?"   
  
Suzanne Maxwell explained that following a year after her husband's death, she had decided to move to San Francisco. Not only was she interested in finding a new attorney to handle her affairs, but she also needed help in investing in property in the Bay Area. "Back in Vancouver," she continued, "my husband and I had created a non-profit organization that provided housing and jobs for the needy. I would like to create something similar here in San Francisco."   
  
Cole took a deep breath. "Well, I can think of a few real estate agents you might consider meeting with. But first, let's see about establishing your file with the firm."   
  
"Does that mean you will consider me as a client?" Suzanne leaned forward, her eyes wide and appealing. Orange blossoms filled Cole's nostrils.   
  
His lips curved into a smile. "I guess I can say yes. I'll have Eleanor draw up a contract."   
  
Suzanne returned his smile that seemed to hint promise of something more than business. "That's wonderful. Listen, why don't we discuss this matter over dinner, tonight?   
  
The idea of an evening with Suzanne Maxwell seemed appealing to Cole. He found her very attractive. And he could not recall spending a romantic evening with someone since his marriage to Phoebe, nearly nine months ago. Those evenings with Olivia had been spent with a close friend. Even if a part of him wished it could be more.   
  
Cole paused, as he contemplated his last thoughts. Did he just say . . .? "Mr. Turner? Cole?" Suzanne's voice cut into his reverie. "About tonight?"   
  
"Oh." Cole remembered. He had been invited to join the McNeills for dinner, tonight - in honor of Cecile Dubois' visit. "I'd love to join you for dinner, but I already have plans this evening," he politely answered. "Perhaps tomorrow."   
  
The Canadian woman gave him a tight smile. "Perhaps." A chill seemed to have settled in the office. It left Cole feeling very uneasy. Suzanne Maxwell seemed disappointed. Too disappointed, considering they had just met. And he wondered why.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Cecile asked. She, Darryl and Olivia stood next to the latter's BMW convertible, in the middle of the station's parking lot. The two inspectors had caught up with her, before she could leave.   
  
Olivia sighed. "It's Darryl. He's worried that you had an odd reaction to meeting him. And he wants to know why." She paused. "Quite frankly, so do I. You did seem a bit . . . distracted."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Darryl Morris spoke in an urgent voice. "Olivia told me that you're a witch like her. Only you practice Voodoo or something."   
  
"Vodoun," Cecile automatically corrected.   
  
"Yeah. She also told me that you receive premonitions. Visions of the future." Darryl hesitated. "Did you see something when we first met?"   
  
Cecile took a deep breath. She glanced at Olivia, who nodded. Oh well. "I didn't see anything," she said.   
  
"What?" Both Olivia and Darryl had spoken at the same time.   
  
"But I felt something," Olivia continued. "I don't know. Trouble. Impending doom. Something like that."   
  
Olivia frowned. "You didn't have any vision? That's strange. Is there a chance that your visions are being blocked?"   
  
"By whom?" Cecile shot back, now feeling very concerned. "Or what?"   
  
Inspector Morris interrupted with a frustrated cry. "Hey? Remember me? The one who might be facing impending doom?"   
  
"Darryl, you don't know that," Olivia said, trying to reassure him. "Cecile doesn't have to touch anything to receive a vision. For all we know, she had a vision about something else."   
  
The tall inspector looked doubtful. "Uh-huh. If you don't mind, I think I'll get confirmation from someone else. Maybe Phoebe can help."   
  
"Phoebe?" Cecile frowned. Who in the hell was this Phoebe?   
  
Olivia answered for her. "Phoebe Halliwell. One of the Charmed Ones? Cole's ex-wife. You know, the one who has premonitions."   
  
Now Cecile remembered. Obviously Darryl Morris believed that this Phoebe could receive a clearer vision. Perhaps she could. Cecile was not about to stand in his way. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion," she finally said, feeling a bit put out, but hiding her feelings. "As for me, I have a few stores to visit. Starting with Macy's. Excuse me, but I'll see you both later." Cecile climbed into the BMW.   
  
As she steered the car out of the parking lot, Cecile's thoughts returned to her recent premonition. Olivia must have guessed right. None of her premonitions have ever been so vague. At least not until she met Darryl Morris. Either there was something about his essence that blocked her vision, or the good inspector seemed destined to encounter something that might prove to be very powerful. Cecile hoped it was the former.   
  
* * * *   
  
Darryl knocked on the front door of the Halliwell Manor. A minute later, it swung open. In the doorway stood the middle Halliwell sister. "Darryl, hey! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Hi Phoebe," Darryl greeted. After spending a few hours on the DiMatteo case, he had convinced Olivia that they should pay Phoebe's office at the SAN FRANCISCO BAY-MIRROR a call. The two partners discovered that Phoebe was on vacation this week and that she could be found at the manor on Prescott Street. "I heard you were on vacation, this week."   
  
Phoebe shot Darryl a bright smile. "Yeah, Elise finally decided to emancipate me for a few days. I would have started yesterday, but I had some work to finish." Her eyes shifted to Olivia and her smile disappeared. "Olivia."   
  
A small smile touched Olivia's lips. "Phoebe. Nice to see you."   
  
The two visitors stepped inside the manor. Phoebe led them to the Sun Room. "So, what brings you two here?" she asked. Concern suddenly filled her dark eyes. "Is there something wrong? Piper? Paige?"   
  
"More like Darryl," Olivia responded laconically.   
  
Phoebe frowned. "Huh?"   
  
Darryl took a deep breath. He told her about Olivia's friend . . . and the premonition the latter had recently experienced at the police station. "I wondered if you could get a clearer vision, since you're stronger."   
  
"You don't know that," Olivia added. "Cecile is a very powerful psychic."   
  
Darryl shook his head. "But Cecile isn't one of the most powerful witches of all time."   
  
"Maybe not among Wicca practitioners. But Cecile does not practice Wicca. She's Vodoun."   
  
Olivia's words fell upon deaf ears. Darryl returned his attention to Phoebe. "Could you give it a try? See if a premonition will come to you?"   
  
Phoebe glanced uneasily at Olivia. Who remained silent. Firm determination gleamed in her eyes. "I'll give it a shot. But I can't guarantee anything. Give me your hand."   
  
Darryl allowed Phoebe to take hold of his hand. She closed her eyes. He could hear her breathing heavily. Then . . . a gasp escaped her mouth. "What?" he demanded.   
  
"Nothing, except . . ." Phoebe's eyes flew open. She heaved a deep breath. "I saw you in an alley, surrounded by onlookers, the police and paramedics. It looked as if you were at a crime scene. Both you and Olivia. And both of you were staring at the body of a Latino man. That's it."   
  
A frown creased Darryl's forehead. "That doesn't sound like something foreboding," he said. "Just another case to work on. Olivia's friend told me that she had sensed something more serious." A gust of breath left Darryl's mouth. He saw a flash of doubt in Phoebe's eyes. "Maybe she was imagining things," he added.   
  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak. Instead, she shook her head and looked away. Somehow, the gesture did not make Darryl feel any better.   
  
* * * *   
  
Edward Crozat's eyes glowed with delight, as he stared at the small crate on his desk. "That's it," Ben Mallard declared. "The package you wanted. The Enigma had arrived in San Francisco, sometime before noon."   
  
"Well done!" Edward declared. "How did you know . . .?"   
  
Mallard explained that a contact at one of the piers had alerted him to the ship's arrival. "My . . . friend held it for me, until I could get there." He paused before adding, "I had to pay him $5,000 of my own money."   
  
"Then you shall be compensated," Edward added smoothly. Men, he decided, can be incredibly greedy. He had seriously considered killing the Customs agent. But as he had told Rudolf, Ben Mallard might prove to be useful in the future. Edward nodded at Cousin Henry, who opened the safe.   
  
Henry returned to Edward's desk, carrying a wad of bills. "Here you go, $67,000, plus an extra $5,000. All unmarked." He stuffed the bills into a large yellow envelope. Just as Henry began to hand over the envelope to Mallard, a noise caught the attention of those inside the office.   
  
Everyone turned to stare at the figure standing in the doorway. A janitor, whose eyes were fixed on the envelope in Cousin Henry's hands. Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"Pardon me," the janitor began nervously. "I didn't realize . . ."   
  
Henry's hand shot up. Edward slapped it down before the former could use any magic. Then he gave the newcomer a polite smile. "Are you looking for someone?"   
  
"Actually, I thought the office was empty. I came here to clean . . ."   
  
"Rudolf, why don't you show the man out?" Edward nodded at the young warlock. Who strode toward the nervous janitor. The latter's eyes popped out, as Rudolf slammed a wicked-looking knife in the janitor's gut.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4   
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5   
  
  
  
Alberta Devore removed her lips from the water that streamed from the fountain and straightened her back. As she strode down the corridor, a noise caught her attention. From one of the offices on this floor. The noise sounded like a cry or a scream, and it made Alberta feel very nervous.   
  
Her first instinct was to investigate the noise. But self-preservation kept her in check. And when she heard a door click open, she quickly dashed into her office and shut the door. The last thing she wanted was to witness a murder or any other act of violence.   
  
Alberta took a deep breath and returned to her desk. Minutes passed and her unease grew, as she heard more noise from outside the office - like the sound of a heavy object being moved. Unable to deal with the wear on her nerves, Alberta stood up and walked over to the window. She glanced out and saw a man leave the building. That same man climbed into a silver Ford sedan with license plates that read - 666MAL. Curiosity replaced her fear for a brief moment. She wondered if this man had anything to do with the noise she had heard.   
  
* * * *   
  
Phoebe rushed downstairs to the Halliwells' living room after hearing the front door open. Apparently, her two sisters and brother-in-law had finally returned home for the evening. "Leo! Piper! Paige! You're back!" She remained on the staircase's last step. "Where have you all been? It's almost eight."   
  
The other three stared at Phoebe, wearing concerned expressions. "Paige and Leo were helping me at P3," Piper replied. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I got a visit from Darryl, today. And Olivia McNeill." Phoebe made her way to the living room sofa. "It seems Darryl wanted me to summon a premonition."   
  
The other two Halliwell sisters joined Phoebe on the sofa. Paige frowned. "What on earth for?"   
  
Heaving a large sigh, Phoebe continued, "Apparently, it has something to do with a friend of Olivia's."   
  
"Cecile," Leo stated. His comment drew stares from the three sisters. "She's a friend of Olivia's, who also practices magic."   
  
Phoebe continued in a tense voice, "Well, apparently this Cecile had received a premonition after meeting Darryl. Only, she didn't get a vision, just a feeling."   
  
"What feeling?" Piper demanded.   
  
"I don't know. Some kind of sense that something wrong might happen to Darryl." Phoebe went on to describe Darryl's request that she summon a premonition. And the vision she had received when she held his hand. "The only thing I saw was Darryl and Olivia at some crime scene in the downtown area. I certainly didn't sense any forbidding future for Darryl. But I can't help but wonder if the case he and Olivia will investigate might prove to be dangerous for him."   
  
Piper began to rub her younger sister's arm. "Honey, maybe this Cecile person was wrong. I mean, she couldn't even bring up a vision. It's a good chance that her powers are not as strong as yours." She glanced at Leo. "Right?"   
  
The whitelighter shrugged. "I don't know. I've only met Cecile once before. And it was only for a few minutes. All I know is that she's not a witch like you or the McNeills. She doesn't practice Wicca." He paused. "She's . . . uh, into Voodoo."   
  
"Voodoo?" Paige made a face. "You mean like zombies and stuff? Why would Olivia be friends with someone like that?" Phoebe privately agreed.   
  
With a sigh, Leo continued, "Voodoo isn't evil or anything like it's shown in the movies. I understand that it's just another pagan religion. Like Wicca. Besides, Cecile's okay. I do know that she has premonitions and telepathy."   
  
Phoebe added, "Yeah, Olivia did say that she was a powerful psychic."   
  
"A powerful psychic who wasn't able to summon a vision?" Paige's voice rang with disbelief. "And besides, you're a Charmed One, Phoebe. One of the most powerful witches ever. Your premonitions are probably more powerful. Ten to one, your premonition was more accurate than hers." She turned to Leo. "Do the Founders know anything about Voodoo?"   
  
Leo shook his head. "No. They're not really familiar with any magic outside what you practice. Remember the Zen master? They weren't familiar with that brand of magic, either."   
  
"Then what good are they?" Phoebe snapped. An uncomfortable silence followed. Leo's face turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Leo," she added. "It's just I can't help but wonder if she's right about Darryl. He is one of our closest friend and the only vision I had of him was investigating some crime scene."   
  
Leo added soothingly, "I understand. But I don't think you have to worry. Your vision is probably more accurate than hers, anyway. And there's a chance she never had a premonition. Maybe it was her intuition. And I'll keep an eye on Darryl, tonight. If it would make you feel better."   
  
Phoebe responded with a nod. Piper added, "By the way, did you speak to Olivia about . . . you know, Cole?"   
  
"Yeah." Leo sighed. "Only Cole was there. Having breakfast with Olivia and Cecile. I talked with her after he left. She, uh . . . she didn't listen to me. As usual."   
  
"So, you're saying that this Cecile knows Cole?"   
  
Again, Leo sighed. "They did seem a little chummy with each other, this morning."   
  
Paige tucked her feet underneath her legs. "Does Cecile even know he's a demon?"   
  
"Looks like it." Leo paused. "She didn't seem bothered by him."   
  
"Oh great!" Paige rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that Voodoo isn't some kind of Satanic cult?"   
  
A frown creased Piper's brow. "Paige! That's not a nice thing to say. Don't forget there are a lot of people who still feel the same about Wicca." She turned to her husband. "Leo, you have to do something about Olivia. Granted, none of us are particularly fond of her, but she is your charge."   
  
"Piper's right," Phoebe added. She could feel her heart beat unnaturally fast. "You should do something, before Olivia finds herself in a bad situation. Can't you talk to her parents?"   
  
An exasperated Leo shot back, "Phoebe, Olivia's a grown woman. And that's exactly what Jack and Gweneth McNeill will tell me. Besides," his voice lowered, "I get the feeling that they don't really like me. Especially Jack McNeill." He glanced at his wife. "Could you talk to them? At least to old Mrs. McNeill?"   
  
"Leo . . ." Piper began in protest.   
  
"Please, Piper! I think she would listen to you."   
  
Piper sighed. She glanced at Phoebe, who returned the look with pleading eyes. "Oh all right. I'll pay a visit, tomorrow afternoon. Maybe if I told them everything on what happened last spring . . ."   
  
"Oh." The word immediately came out of Leo's mouth. The three sisters frowned at the whitelighter. He seemed confused. Disturbed.   
  
Phoebe demanded, "What's wrong?"   
  
After a brief hesitation, Leo continued, "Well, it seems that Cole has already told the McNeills about his time as the Source. He told them that he became the Source against his will."   
  
"And they believed him?" Piper cried.   
  
The whitelighter's next words took the Charmed Ones by surprise. "Yeah, they believe him. According to Olivia, Mrs. McNeill read his memories using telepathy, and she's supposed to be a very strong telepath. And if that's the case, I'm beginning to suspect that he might be telling the truth."   
  
Disbelief gripped Phoebe's stomach. Dammit! What was it about Cole that brought so much torment and confusion? She heaved a large sigh. "Leo, whether or not Cole had chosen to become the Source, he's still a danger. Disaster always seemed to follow him. And with those new powers of his . . . well, who knows when he'll give in to evil again? Olivia is your charge. For her safety, for the safety of her family, someone has to talk to them. Make them understand how dangerous he is. If you can't do, let Piper try." Phoebe paused and stared at both Leo and Piper. "You know I'm right."   
  
Piper coughed slightly. "The lady has spoken."   
  
* * * *   
  
Olivia watched Cecile sink her teeth into the slice of Devil's Food cake. "Hmmm!" the other woman groaned. "God, this is good! How do you make it so moist?"   
  
A smile spread across Gweneth McNeill's face. "Pudding. I'm glad that you like it." Her green eyes, which her two younger children had inherited, sparkled with satisfaction. The fifty-five year-old woman had also passed along her red hair to Olivia and Harry. Only in her case, sprinkles of gray mixed in the red. "Before you go back to New Orleans, I'll make another one for you to give to your parents."   
  
"If I don't eat it first. Maybe I'll save a slice for Andre. Devil's Food is his favorite." Cecile turned her attention to Cole. "You know, I just realized something. You never told me how you and Andre first met."   
  
A wariness crept into Cole's eyes. He shook his head and gave Cecile a tight smile. "It was . . . Nothing. I forgot."   
  
"You forgot?" Jack McNeill, Olivia's handsome father frowned. "Sounds like you don't want to tell us. Did it involve someone's death?"   
  
Embarrassment replaced the wariness in Cole's eyes. "No." He paused. "Actually, Andre and I met at a party in the French Quarter. During Mardi Gras. It was . . . a party."   
  
The McNeills stared at the half-demon. "What's the big mystery?" Bruce demanded. A younger version of his father, he also happened to be the oldest McNeill sibling.   
  
Cole gave an embarrassed cough. "Nothing. There's no big mystery. I met Andre at a party. That's all."   
  
"Oh dear God!" Cecile's outburst drew stares from the others.   
  
Olivia demanded, "What?"   
  
"I . . ." Cecile stared at Cole, who heaved a defeated sigh. "Nothing."   
  
However, Olivia decided to be persistent. "C'mon! What's with the big outburst? Does it have something to do with Cole and Andre?"   
  
Cole's shoulders sagged. "I'll tell. Andre and I met at this party."   
  
"In the French Quarter," Elise McNeill added. The McNeill matriarch nodded. "Go on."   
  
The half-demon continued. "Have you ever seen the movie, EYES WIDE SHUT? It featured Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman at this party . . ."   
  
Realization hit Olivia like a slap in the face. She finally recalled a party that she and Cecile had tracked this drug lord when they first met Andre in Morgan City. The party seemed more like an orgy filled with sex, booze and drugs. "Good grief! You met Andre at one of those?"   
  
Cole nodded. "Yeah. Many demons loved to frequent such parties. They were great places to seek out people willing to sell their souls, if you know what I mean."   
  
A wide grin spread across Harry's handsome, freckled face. "And I bet the sex was great, too! Right?"   
  
To Olivia's amazement, she saw her first look at a demon - or half-demon - blushing. No one, especially any of her Wiccan friends, would ever believe this! Then a small, private smile appeared on his face. A smile that spoke a thousand words. Olivia felt a quick stab of envy.   
  
"Anyway," Cole continued, "that lifestyle is over for me. I haven't been to a party like that in over four years. And I don't have the taste for one, either."   
  
Gran patted Cole's arm. "Good for you," she replied, nodding.   
  
  
  
"Although, I wouldn't mind a private, one-on-one version," he added with a smile.   
  
Cole's words drew stunned stares - especially from the women. Olivia's mother cried out in shock, "Cole!"   
  
"Sorry," Cole said with a shake of his head. "I met this woman, today. A widow named Suzanne Maxwell. Very beautiful woman." Olivia's jealousy returned. Cole continued, "But there was something about her . . ." His voice drifted into a whisper.   
  
Olivia demanded, "What?"   
  
Cole paused, as his expression became reflective. "I don't know. She had invited me to dinner, tonight. And when I turned down her . . . she just didn't seem disappointed. She seemed frustrated. Very frustrated. It seemed as if I had ruined some plan of hers." Again, he shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I had a bad feeling about her at that moment."   
  
"Maybe you should stay away from her," Bruce suggested.   
  
Her eyes shinning like polished emeralds, Olivia leaned forward. "No! I think you should get to know her, instead. Maybe there's a reason she's trying to get close to you. I mean, it is odd that she should show up not long after the MALEHEX Corporation closed its Seattle office."   
  
"The Crozats?" Cole said questioningly.   
  
Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long shot, but . . . I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't dismiss your feelings about her. Come to think of it, you're not the only one who's been receiving bad fe . . ."   
  
A gasp from Cecile's mouth interrupted Olivia. The Vodoun priestess went into a sudden trance, startling everyone else. The trance lasted for several seconds, until it ended with a shuddering sigh. Then Cecile collapsed on the floor. Harry, Bruce and Cole rushed to her side.   
  
"Cecile! Are you all right?" Olivia cried. She watched anxiously, while the three men helped Cecile to her feet.   
  
Cecile murmured, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I . . ." She took a deep breath. Gweneth handed her a glass of water. "Thanks." She took a sip.   
  
"What happened?" Gran asked.   
  
"I, uh . . . I don't know." Cecile finished her water in several gulps. The others looked upon her with concern. "I had this vision. Well, it wasn't a vision. More like a feeling. Like the last time, when Livy and I were at the police station." Cecile heaved a sigh. "Only the feeling was stronger. More powerful. I felt as if I had sensed this great darkness. Or an evil spirit. I felt the same when I met your Inspector Morris, only it wasn't as strong."   
  
Olivia frowned. "Are you saying that Darryl has some evil spirit within him?"   
  
Cecile cried out, "I don't know! Maybe I'm wrong, but . . ." She paused. "Then again, maybe we're in for some serious trouble. I think we all should be careful." Anxiety flashed in everyone's eyes, as a troubling silence enveloped the dinner party.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6   
  
  
  
The unmarked police car eased to a stop near the alley's entrance. Darryl Morris switched off the engine and sighed. To be more accurate, he yawned. His partner frowned at him. "That's the fourth time you've yawned this morning, Darryl. Didn't you get any sleep?"   
  
Darryl grumbled, "I would have . . . if I hadn't found a whitelighter inside my bedroom, last night."   
  
Both Olivia and Cecile, who sat in the car's back seat, gaped at the man behind the wheel. "Leo was in your bedroom?"   
  
"Yes," Darryl hissed through clenched teeth. At least they looked clenched to Cecile. "Do you have any idea what a shock that was? Good Lord! If Sheila had woke up . . . or even worse, if we had been . . ." He sighed. "Never mind."   
  
Laughter burst from Olivia's mouth. Cecile struggled to keep her own in check. "Ohmigod!" the redhead cried out, between her laughter. "Now that would have been a sight to see." Darryl glared at her. "Hey, don't look at me! I didn't give him the idea. Nor was I the one who had insisted upon seeing Phoebe."   
  
Darryl heaved another long-suffering sigh. "Look, could you please ask him not to do that again?"   
  
"You tell him. You see him more than I do."   
  
After shooting Olivia one last glare, Darryl opened the car door and climbed out. Olivia followed. Cecile decided to remain inside the car. When she had asked the pair if she could accompany them on a call, she had no idea that it would involve a corpse. And she was not in the mood to face one. Not after last night's scare.   
  
From the back seat, Cecile watched Olivia and Darryl approach a crowd that had gathered in the alley. Minutes passed. More police officials joined the group. Two uniformed cops kept the onlookers at bay. One particular man attracted Cecile's attention. He was a tall, thin young man in his mid-twenties. His height, slender build, dark hair and sleek wardrobe made him stand out in the crowd. But it was his eyes that really interested Cecile. They were intense, dark - almost black and possessed an air of menace. Cecile glanced away for a second. When her eyes returned to the crowd, the stranger had disappeared. Twenty minutes after being in the car alone, Cecile became restless. "Screw this," she murmured to herself, before climbing out of the car.   
  
Cecile tried to reach Olivia and Darryl, but one of the uniformed cops blocked her way. Even worse, she had to stand by and watch a pair from the city morgue carry the sheet-covered body on a gurney. Just as the gurney bumped her leg, a vision struck Olivia. It involved the dark-haired stranger. He approached a Latino man, carrying a dagger. The stranger plunged the dagger into the other man's stomach. Cecile gasped aloud, stumbled backward, and vision disappeared.   
  
* * * *   
  
"The police has discovered the body," Rudolf announced to his fellow warlocks. "In the very place where I had dumped it. That McNeill witch was there with her partner."   
  
Edward nodded. "Good. Now that our little problem has been disposed, we can continue with our plans." He removed the top of the small crate that sat on his desk. Then he reached inside.   
  
"We still have another problem," a belligerent Henry retorted. "Ben Mallard. You should have him killed. Now!"   
  
Rudolf glared at his cousin. "Uncle Edward has made it clear that we might need Mallard for handling future shipments," he said in a hard voice. "And he'll remain alive, until he becomes a liability. Understand?"   
  
Henry responded with his own death glare, before he brought up another problem. Namely Suzanne's failure with Belthazor. "Why didn't you give him the potion, like you were supposed to?" he demanded.   
  
"You really are determined to be a pain in the ass, aren't you?" Suzanne shot back. "If you must know, I only met him for the first time, yesterday. And how do you expect me to give him the potion, when his secretary was the one serving drinks? Besides, he had other plans, last night."   
  
"What about tonight?"   
  
Suzanne heaved an exasperated sigh. "I left a message with secretary, but has not returned my call, yet."   
  
Henry suggested morosely, "Perhaps he's on to you."   
  
A sneer marred Suzanne's beautiful face. "You know, Mother was right about you. You are a moaning Minnie."   
  
Edward roared, "Enough!" He pulled an object from inside the crate. It was a reddish-brown urn - or it seemed like one to Rudolf, despite its crude shape. His uncle placed the object on the desk. "Voila!"   
  
The other warlocks stared at it. "What is it?" Rudolf asked.   
  
"An urn, of course. It holds the remains of a powerful 18th century bokor."   
  
Suzanne frowned. "A what?"   
  
"A bokor. A Vodoun sorcerer, who practices black magic." Edward continued, "The fellow inside this urn was named Dako. He was extremely powerful. A Vodoun priest or houngan finally vanquished him nearly 250 years ago. Although Dako's remains were destroyed, a friend of mine from Nigeria - another bokor - managed to summon his spirit and place it in this urn. When I had told him about what happened to our coven, he suggested that I use our new friend to solve our little problem with the Charmed Ones and the McNeills. They will be no match against Dako. All we need to do is find a host body."   
  
Silence filled the office. Then Suzanne asked, "And who will that be?"   
  
"Not one of us. I won't take the chance of Dako taking control of our bodies. However," Edward paused, "that nice police inspector whom Rudolf saw with Olivia McNeill might prove to be perfect. He's expendable, mortal and he has connections to both families."   
  
Henry asked, "If this Dako is so powerful, how do we control him, once he kills the witches?"   
  
Edward removed an envelope from the crate. "With this. My friend, William, provided me with a spell to vanquish Dako, once the witches are dead. Of course, Dako's host body will be killed in the process, but . . . who cares?" He smiled.   
  
The telephone rang. Suzanne picked up the receiver and talked for a few minutes. Rudolf and the other warlocks watched. After she hung up, Suzanne faced the others, wearing a smug smile. "Guess who just called."   
  
"Mr. Cole Turner?" Edward guessed.   
  
Suzanne's smile grew wider. "Very good! It seems Mr. Turner has invited me for dinner. Tonight."   
  
* * * *   
  
The two sisters stood in front of the large oak door that led inside the McNeill manor. A green wreath made from evergreen and trimmed with a red ribbon, hung on the door. Piper rang the doorbell.   
  
"Why am I here?" she murmured, half to herself. "Why did I let Leo and Phoebe talk me into this?"   
  
Paige gave Piper's shoulder a reassuring pat. "Because you love them both. And you want to help Leo with his job."   
  
Piper glared at her youngest sister. Finally, the door opened. The McNeills' manservant, Davies, stepped forward. He immediately recognized the visitors. "Mrs. Wyatt, Miss Halliwelll, how may I help you?"   
  
Despite her familiarity with the McNeill family over the past month, Piper never failed to feel slightly intimidated by Davies' appearance. She stammered briefly, before answering. "Uh, is Mrs. McNeill in? Either one?"   
  
"The elder Mrs. McNeill is home." Davies swung the door wide open, allowing Piper and Paige to enter the house. Suitcases were scattered about the foyer. The manservant explained, "Mrs. McNeill is leaving for a trip, today. To Palm Beach."   
  
Paige gave Davies a vague smile. "Oh, Miami. Sounds nice. I guess she'll be visiting friends, huh?"   
  
Davies gave her a long stare. Discomfort flitted across Paige's countenance. "No, her sister."   
  
Piper allowed a small gust of breath to escape her mouth. Then she and Paige followed Davies into the McNeills' wide drawing room. The found the family's matriarch examining a package.   
  
"I think I might have overdid it with the shopping," Elise McNeill was saying. "Well, it is the Christmas season. But you know your aunt; she'll lecture me about spending too much money on presents. She does it every year."   
  
Davies coughed slightly, attracting the pair's attention. "Pardon me, Mr. Jack, Mrs. McNeill. You have visitors."   
  
'Mr. Jack?' Paige mouthed the words. Piper squeezed her sister's fingers, warning the latter to keep quiet. Then she silently damned her husband for persuading her into this visit, and smiled at the McNeills. "Hello!" she greeted politely.   
  
The McNeills expressed delight at the Halliwells' presence. Piper felt a small semblance of relief. "Well, hello! What are you doing here?" Mrs. McNeill asked. "We haven't seen you in three weeks. And where is Phoebe? Oh, I forgot! She must be working."   
  
"So many questions," Paige murmured.   
  
Piper gave her sister a quick jab in the side and answered, "Actually, Phoebe is on vacation, this week. But she had an errand, today. And as for our visit, well . . ." Piper and Paige exchanged uneasy glances.   
  
"Oh. I gather this isn't a social call?" Jack McNeill asked.   
  
Paige added, "Well, not quite. It has to do with . . ."   
  
"With Olivia," Piper finished. She shot her sister a quick glare for jumping the gun. "And Cole."   
  
The McNeills each gave the sisters a penetrating stare. Mrs. McNeill invited them to sit down on the sofa. Which both did. Piper felt as if she was being eaten alive by the cushions.   
  
"So," Mr. McNeill coolly added, "What exactly is the problem with Olivia and Cole?"   
  
Piper took a deep breath. "Well, Leo has been very concerned about Olivia's friendship with Cole. We've had some . . . uh, some bad experiences with in the past."   
  
"When he was the Source," Paige added.   
  
Again, Piper glared at her sister. "Yeah, and Leo doesn't want the same or something similar to happen to Olivia."   
  
Mother and son exchanged confused glances. "What are you saying? That Olivia might become Queen of the Underworld?" Jack McNeill asked. "And why isn't Leo talking to Olivia about all this?"   
  
Both Piper and Paige looked embarrassed. "Uh, he already has," the former answered. "Apparently, Olivia thought otherwise."   
  
"Well, we trust Olivia's judgment," Mrs. McNeill said. "She's always been a good judge of character."   
  
Piper found the old lady's lack of concern, disturbing. "I'm sure that she is, Mrs. McNeill, but this is Cole we're talking about. He's very dangerous."   
  
"Yeah," Paige added. "I mean, he was the Source of All Evil for two months. He put Phoebe through a lot of hell. And these new powers he got from the Wasteland have made him very powerful. More powerful than the Source."   
  
Mrs. McNeill stared at Paige with cool eyes. "Weren't you responsible for stripping those powers from him, last month?"   
  
Paige looked uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. He wanted to be good . . . and I didn't mind helping him. Both of us were being brainwashed by this demon of fear named . . ."   
  
"Barbas," Mrs. McNeill finished. "Yes, I've known about Barbas for decades. And Cole told us about your last brush with him. Through his memories. Don't forget, I'm a telepath."   
  
Piper spoke uneasily, "But Cole has the power . . ."   
  
"To control the minds of others? Yes, I know. So did Barbas. But neither is powerful enough to keep a strong telepath from reading their thoughts. And if Barbas can manipulate Cole's mind from the Underworld . . ." She paused. "Well, you get the picture, right?"   
  
Again, Piper and Paige exchanged uneasy glances. The oldest Halliwell remarked, "Listen, I realize that you all think Cole is trustworthy, because he saved Olivia's life. And because he helped her and Harry save us from the Crozats, last . . ."   
  
"We're all well aware of Cole's past," Mr. McNeill said, interrupting. "And we all know about his experiences as the Source. And what happened to Ed Miller."   
  
Piper gawked at the middle-aged man. "And you're still willing to . . .?"   
  
"Give him another chance?" Mrs. McNeill finished curtly. "Why not? Especially since he seems genuine in his desire for another chance." Shocked by the woman's revelation, Piper stared at her in silence. Then Mrs. McNeill added, "May I ask you two a question? Do you know exactly how Cole became the Source?"   
  
Finally, something she could respond to! Piper recovered from her state of shock and replied, "Well, yes. He used something called the Hollow to absorb the Source's powers."   
  
"But he didn't become the Source, until the old one's death. Right?"   
  
A brief silence fell between the two sisters. "What do you mean?" a frowning Paige asked.   
  
Mr. McNeill sighed. "What Mom is trying to find out is that you know absorbing the Source's power, while using the Hollow, didn't make Cole the new Source. I mean if that were possible, you would have killed him that night in your attic and not the old Source. After all, the old Source didn't become a Charmed One when he absorbed your powers, did he?"   
  
Even Piper had to admit that the man had a point. "So when did Cole . . .?"   
  
"Become the Source? Probably after you killed the old one. Like we found out, the old Source's essence took over his body."   
  
Piper had a deep suspicion what this was leading to. The possibility that Cole had become the Source against his will. That did not change the fact that Cole deliberately used the Hollow - at least in her eyes. And she said this to the McNeills.   
  
Both mother and son stared at Piper in disbelief. Making her feel very uncomfortable. "Excuse me, but you did just hear what Jack said about the Hollow, didn't you?" Mrs. McNeill said in her usual pointed manner.   
  
A sigh left Piper's mouth. She began to feel that this whole trip had been a waste of time. "Mrs. McNeill," she began.   
  
"You must really dislike him very much. Cole, I mean." The old lady sighed. "I guess that's understandable, considering how you all first met." Her blue-gray eyes pinned Piper. "But I get this feeling that none of you really know what happened. I wonder. Did you kill him, because you had no choice? Or because your personal feelings got into the way?"   
  
That was it! Piper decided that she had enough of the McNeills' self-righteousness. Rising to her feet, she coolly announced that it was time for her and Paige to leave. "We've taken enough of your time. Paige." To Piper's surprise, Paige remained glued to the sofa, wearing a stunned expression. "Paige! We're leaving."   
  
"Huh?" Paige finally snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry." She stood up.   
  
"I'm sorry that you have to leave so soon," Elise McNeill politely remarked. "It seems that whenever you visit, we never get a chance to talk about your grandmother. Perhaps someday."   
  
In your dreams, Piper silently retorted. She felt a sudden burst of shame. Grams would be appalled by her feelings toward an old friend. Especially a close friend like Elise McNeill. Still . . . Outrage replaced the remorse within her. Old friend or not, Mrs. McNeill had no business making an assumption about her feelings toward Cole.   
  
"Yeah," the oldest Halliwell murmured, "perhaps. Well, we'll be seeing you. Sometime. Paige?" Piper turned on her heels and strode toward the doorway. She overheard Paige bid the McNeills good-bye and follow her. Leo, she angrily concluded, had a lot to answer for, today. A lot.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Why would anyone go to the trouble of killing a janitor and dumping his body in an alley?" Darryl asked. "The victim had obviously been stabbed. Even if there's no sign of blood or a struggle." His eyes scanned the crime scene.   
  
Olivia shrugged. "Maybe the killer wanted to draw attention away from the real crime scene."   
  
"If that was his intent," Darryl commented, "he or she failed. The killer forgot to remove the janitor's uniform. Which has a name tag."   
  
"And the victim's name?"   
  
Darryl consulted his notebook. "Someone named Alvarez, who worked for the Hopkins Building." He glanced at Cecile, who had returned to the squad car. "I wonder what happened to her. She looks shaken. Think she had one of . . .?"   
  
Olivia shot back, "I'm sure that we'll find out, soon."   
  
A third figure approached the two partners. Olivia recognized one of the precinct's forensic pathologists, Deborah Liu. "Hey Deb!" she cried. "What have you got?"   
  
"Stab wounds," the pretty, thirty-something woman answered.   
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "We can see that. Anything interesting?"   
  
"Something odd about the stab wound. And yet, very familiar."   
  
Darryl frowned at the pathologist. "Such as?"   
  
Inspector Liu continued, "Remember those string of murders that hit the city, last month? Bodies that were found in Lafayette Park, Candlestick Park . . ." Olivia knew what she was referring to - murders of witches committed by the Crozat coven. "Anyway, the weapon used on your victim, here, is similar to the one used on those from last month. I think your killer is back." She walked away.   
  
Olivia turned to Darryl and sighed. "Looks like the Crozats are definitely back."   
  
The two partners approached their car. Olivia knocked on the backseat window. Which Cecile rolled down. The latter seemed to be sketching a picture on a sheet of paper. Olivia pointed at the picture. "What are you doing?"   
  
Cecile thrust the sheet of paper at Olivia. "Drawing a picture of the killer. I had a vision of him stabbing the victim, when the latter was being taken away."   
  
Olivia stared at the sketch. With a heavy heart, she recognized the subject. "Oh God," she murmured.   
  
"You recognize him?" Darryl demanded. He leaned over Olivia's shoulder.   
  
"Oh yeah. That's the warlock whom Cole had turned into a pebble, outside the Tower Bay warehouse, three weeks ago. Oh well, at least we now know that he's definitely still alive." Darryl glared at her. "Trust me, it wasn't a joke."   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 


	2. Part II

CHAPTER 7   
  
  
  
Inside the Halliwells' Sun Room, Leo withered under Piper's glare. "Augh! Don't. . .you. . .ever ask me to interfere in your job like that, again!" she coldly demanded. "Ever! Unless it's an emergency."   
  
"Emer . . . what happened with Mrs. McNeill?" Leo asked.   
  
Piper cried out, "What happened? I'll tell you what happened! Both Paige and I nearly ended up feeling like complete idiots! We tried to warn Mrs. McNeill - old Mrs. McNeill - and Mr. McNeill about Cole. But they simply dismissed us like . . . like a bunch of simpletons! They even had the nerve to question our actions when we vanquished that son-of-a-bitch, last spring!"   
  
Noting his wife's agitated state, Leo tried to calm her. "Take it easy, Piper! You don't want to get upset, what with the baby and everything."   
  
I'm already upset, Leo! I've been upset ever since we left the McNeills!"   
  
At that moment, Phoebe and Paige entered the Sun Room. "Paige told me what happened with the McNeills," Phoebe grimly commented. "So much for warning them."   
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Piper cooed, suddenly looking contrite. Ever since her pregnancy began, her mood shifts have never failed to amaze Leo. And keep him off guard. "I guess they weren't willing to listen."   
  
Phoebe shook her head. "You know, it seems as if Cole may have brainwashed them all with that mind manipulating power of his."   
  
"He's never used that power on us," Paige quietly added. "Even when he had the opportunity to do so."   
  
The other two Halliwells stared at their sister with disbelief. Leo frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Phoebe coolly asked.   
  
Paige's usually pale skin turned pink. "Nothing. I . . . I don't know. I guess I have this feeling that the McNeills genuinely like him. They don't exactly strike me as the conventional types, anyway. And after all, Olivia was once engaged to a warlock."   
  
"That only means they have bad tastes in friends," Piper caustically replied. Her eyes grew uneasy. "You're not buying that nonsense that the McNeills were telling us about the Source, are you?"   
  
"Of course not!" Paige's response came a little too quick to suit Leo. He had the oddest feeling that the youngest Charmed One was beginning to doubt the family's opinion on Cole. Both Phoebe and Piper continued to stare at Paige. "Why are you two staring at me, like that?"   
  
Piper cleared her throat and glanced away. "It's nothing, Paige. Right Pheebs?"   
  
To Leo's dismay, the middle Halliwell turned her back on the others and left the room. Leo did not say it out loud, but the oath rang in his mind, loud and clear. Damn Cole Turner!   
  
* * * *   
  
Darryl Morris heaved a sigh, as he stretched across the living room sofa. His wife, a beautiful woman with light-brown skin and sharp cheekbones, regarded him with a concerned expression. "Baby, why don't you go to bed? You look pretty tired."   
  
"I'm fine," Darryl replied, stifling a yawn. "Besides, it's only ten after ten."   
  
Sheila Morris walked over to a nearby closet. She returned seconds later, holding a blanket. "The way you look, right now, it might as well be midnight. Go to bed, Darryl. You're not going to last very long."   
  
Darryl sighed. In this age of feminine enlightenment and two-income marriages, it amazed him that he managed to end up married to a bona fide mother hen. Sheila had her own career as a computer software consultant. Yet, she possessed a maternal instinct that Piper Halliwell would envy. And Darryl could not have been any happier.   
  
"Look Sheila, I want go over this police report before I turn in. It shouldn't take long." He reached for the brown accordion file, situated on the coffee table.   
  
A frown creased Sheila's brow. "Is that about the man found in the alley, this morning?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Sheila continued, "Do you and Olivia have any idea who killed him?"   
  
What could Darryl say? That a warlock, who had once been a pebble, was responsible for the man's death? Sheila would immediately suspect him of losing his mind. Even after three years, Darryl had yet to reveal the Halliwells' secret. Or Olivia's secret in the past three weeks. Then again, Sheila did believe in aspects of New Age religion like past lives, horoscopes and psychic abilities. Maybe he should tell her . . . one day.   
  
"We don't know yet," Darryl finally lied. "We think this killing might be linked to those from last month." Darryl stifled another yawn.   
  
Sheila handed him the blanket. "Here. Even if you don't fall asleep, it's going to be a cold night. And it's supposed to rain. Here's something to keep you warm." She leaned down and planted a light kiss on Darryl's lips. "I'm going to bed early, myself. Good-night, baby." Darryl murmured a quick goodnight and returned his attention to the police file.   
  
Within five minutes, Darryl found himself becoming groggy. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, but in the end, he slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
* * * *   
  
Suzanne Crozat glanced at the rosewood clock resting on the fireplace mantle, inside Cole Turner's penthouse. It read ten twenty-five. She and the half-demon had just finished a late supper - a delicious meal that consisted of Rock Cornish Hen with Raisin Sauce, herbed rice and Peas Amandine. Who knew that the infamous Belthazor also happened to be a first-class cook? Or so good-looking? She only recalled how he looked in demonic form.   
  
Fearful that she might become too comfortable, thanks to the delectable meal and the attractive company, Suzanne focused her mind on the task at hand. Namely slipping the potion to Belthazor. It galled Suzanne that she had not remembered to do so, during the meal. Belthazor - or should she say Cole - returned to the living room, carrying two snifters filled with brandy. The perfect nightcap to a perfect evening. Suzanne frowned. Perfect? What the hell was the matter with her?   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Cole asked. He placed the brandy on the coffee table, in front of Suzanne.   
  
She stared at her host. "Huh?"   
  
"You're frowning. I was wondering if . . ."   
  
A brief smile struggled to form on Suzanne's lips. "It's . . . business," she finally said. "I'm, uh, I'm having trouble finding the right real estate agent. For the venture I told you about."   
  
"Oh yes. Look, why don't you leave it to me to find an agent?" Cole smiled.   
  
Suzanne returned his smile. At the same time, she felt a jolt of desire throughout her body. An idea popped into her head. One that would appall her cousins. She found herself playing with the idea of enjoying a night of sex with Bel . . . Cole Turner. The idea swam in her mind for a minute or two. Suzanne reminded herself that Turner was a half-demon who had betrayed the Underworld, more than once over the past two years. One who had consorted with witches and whitelighters. The only thing he deserved was death . . . after the Crozats take his powers, of course.   
  
Suddenly clutching her stomach, Suzanne let out a fake gasp. "Oh! Oh God! Do you have any antacid?" she asked.   
  
Concern etched across Cole's face. "Are you ill?"   
  
"Huh? Uh, no. No, I'm fine. It's just . . ." Suzanne paused dramatically. "I guess the meal turned out to be a little too rich for me. An antacid pill would help. Do you have one?"   
  
Cole shot her a quick smile and stood up. "I'll be right back." He strode out of the living room. The moment he disappeared, Suzanne rummaged through her purse, until she came across a vial of green-colored liquid. The potion. She uncorked the vial and poured the contents into Cole's brandy snifter. And not a moment too soon. Cole returned with two white tablets, the moment she slipped the empty vial back inside her purse.   
  
"Here you go." He handed Suzanne the two tablets. "They're chewable."   
  
With a smile, Suzanne thanked Cole, took the tablets, and popped them into her mouth. Cole returned to his seat, next to her. "Now, about that list of agents . . ." Apparently, he still had business on the brain.   
  
"Don't you think it's a bit late to be discussing business?" Suzanne leaned forward, making sure that Cole had a clear view of her best attributes - her eyes and full lips.   
  
Cole's blue eyes grew wide. "Well," he said in his usual soft voice, "what exactly do you want to discuss?" He did not bother to draw away. Interesting.   
  
"For starters, how about this brandy?" Suzanne picked up her brandy snifter. "I'm something of a wine connoisseur."   
  
Cole stared at her. For a brief moment, his eyes expressed confusion. Then he smiled and reached for his snifter. "Well, if you must know . . ."   
  
The doorbell rang, cutting him off. Suzanne bit back a frustrated growl. Dammit! She had been so close. Cole stood up and headed for the door. From her view of the front door, Suzanne saw a shock of red hair. "Olivia?" She heard Cole say.   
  
Olivia McNeill. Suzanne felt a flash of anxiety. Cole's neighbor and one of the McNeill witches. What was she doing here?   
  
"I wondered if you had any parsley," the McNeill witch said, answering Suzanne's question. She followed Cole into the penthouse. Her green eyes fell upon Suzanne, and she paused. "Oh. I forgot that you had a guest, this evening."   
  
Forget, my ass! Suzanne suspected that this red-haired bitch had purposely interrupted Cole's date. Why, she had no idea. But the witch's presence made Suzanne feel anxious.   
  
Cole nervously cleared his throat and introduced the two women. "Suzanne, this is my neighbor, Olivia McNeill. Olivia, this is Suzanne Maxwell, one of my new clients."   
  
"How do you do?" Olivia greeted with a smile.   
  
Suzanne tried to be just as friendly, but it took a great deal of effort on her part. While Cole headed to the kitchen to retrieve the requested herb, Olivia McNeill continued to make conversation. "So, you're a new client of Cole's. What exactly do you do for a living?"   
  
"I, uh . . . I'm managing my late husband's holdings. You know, investments, real estate . . . that sort of thing," Suzanne replied politely. "Since I'm new to San Francisco, Cole is helping me manage everything."   
  
Auburn brows shot upward. "This is your first time in Frisco? Where are you from?"   
  
Nosy little bitch! Suzanne struggled to keep her irritation in check. "Canada. I'm from Canada. Vancouver."   
  
Green eyes developed an intensity that disturbed Suzanne. "Really?" the McNeill witch said in a reflective voice. "You don't sound Canadian."   
  
Panic gripped Suzanne. How in the hell did this woman know the difference between an American and a Canadian accent? Suzanne took a quick breath and added that she was born and raised in Portland, Oregon. "But my husband was a Canadian. I've been living there for the past seven years."   
  
"Hmmm." The McNeill woman's green eyes remained glued to the warlock's face. Then she smiled. "Hey, sorry about the twenty questions. I'm a cop and sometimes my conversation tends to turn into an interrogation."   
  
Suzanne feebly returned the smile. "It's okay." Now, she thought, if only Cole would return with that bottle of parsley. Just as she began to relax, the McNeill witch bumped into the coffee table. Knocking Cole's brandy snifter onto the table. To Suzanne's horror, the snifter's contents spilled out onto the carpet-covered floor.   
  
"Ooops!" A mild grimace stretched the witch's mouth. She turned to the approaching Cole. "Oh God! I think I just spilled brandy on your carpet."   
  
Cole glanced at the spot on the carpet and shrugged. "No problem. I have something that will clean that spot out. Here's your parsley." He handed a bottle of the green herb to the McNeill witch.   
  
Suzanne was barely paying attention. Instead, she was doing her level best not to give in to anger and kill the red-haired witch. She glanced into the latter's eyes . . . saw the calculated gleam and simmered down. Now was not the time to fly into a state of rage.   
  
"Suzanne?" Cole's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you okay? Or is your stomach still bothering you?"   
  
Okay? That damn McNeill bitch had just ruined her coven's chance to steal Belthazor's powers, tonight! Only the gods knew when they would get such a chance, again. The warlock took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Somewhat. I . . . my stomach is still a little heavy from that meal." Suzanne feigned a wan smile. "I guess the antacid didn't work. Maybe I should go home and get some rest."   
  
"Well, there's no need to leave on my account," Olivia protested.   
  
Suzanne quickly shook her head. "It's not that. Really! My stomach has been doing flip-flops during the past twenty minutes."   
  
Frowning, Cole retrieved Suzanne's coat from the closet. He helped her put it on. "I hope my cooking didn't make you sick."   
  
"Oh no! Dinner was great! I think I may have eaten just a little too much. And it was a bit rich." Suzanne gave the pair another wan smile. Then she said to Cole, "Give me a call when you find what I'm looking for."   
  
Cole nodded. "Of course."   
  
Suzanne flashed her host one last smile, and left just as fast as she could.   
  
* * * *   
  
The dark figure materialized into the middle of the Morris living room. Holding a reddish-brown urn, Edward Crozat quietly sat the urn down on the coffee table, and stared at the slumbering figure on the sofa. He smiled. The perfect opportunity.   
  
Edward quickly stepped away from the table. He moved to an empty spot behind the staircase. Using his telekinesis, the warlock removed the urn's top. Seconds later, a cold chill permeated the room, followed by a dark cloud that rose ominously from the urn. Edward watched the cloud drift toward Darryl Morris, hover briefly and finally invade the latter's body.   
  
Another minute passed. The police inspector's eyes flew open. The man on the sofa sat up, gazed around the room, and spotted Edward behind the staircase. "Who are you?" Morris' deep voice resonated with a West African accent.   
  
"Edward Crozat at your service, your eminence." The warlock stepped forward and bowed deeply. "I'm a warlock."   
  
Morris rose from the sofa and stared imperiously at Edward. "'Your eminence'? You know who I am?"   
  
"Why yes, the great Dahomey sorcerer, Dako." Edward fell upon his knees. "Welcome to the 21st century."   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8   
  
  
  
The moment Cole's guest disappeared, the half-demon gave Olivia a hard stare. "Okay, Miss McNeill, what the hell just happened?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Green eyes grew wide with innocence.   
  
Cole continued, "Suz . . . uh, Mrs. Maxwell. She practically ran out of here, with her tail tucked between her legs. What were you two talking about?"   
  
Olivia coolly replied, "Nothing. I merely asked her a . . . few questions. About what she did for a living. Where she came from."   
  
"In other words, being a very suspicious cop, you couldn't help but interrogate her." Cole waved his hand over the spilled brandy and it disappeared. "What did you learn?"   
  
Taking a deep breath, Olivia answered, "Well, that she's from Vancouver. Until I reminded her that she spoke with an American accent."   
  
Cole grunted. "And?"   
  
"Then she claimed that she originally came from Portland, Oregon." Olivia paused dramatically. "Awfully close to Seattle, isn't it?"   
  
Shaking his head, Cole gave his neighbor an admiring look. "You know, it's a good thing that the Triad or the Source never sent me after you. Hell, going against your parents, twenty-five years ago, was bad enough."   
  
Olivia plopped down on the sofa. Then she reached inside her jeans pocket and retrieved a folded slip of paper. She handed it to Cole. "Look familiar?"   
  
Cole found himself staring at a drawing of a very familiar face. "Yeah. Isn't this the warlock I had changed into a pebble outside the Tower Bay warehouse, last month?"   
  
"Oh, that's him alright. Cecile had a vision of him killing some janitor. Whose body was found, this morning. The janitor used to work at the Hopkins Building on Powell."   
  
"Why would a Crozat warlock kill this . . . what's his name?"   
  
Olivia answered, "Pablo Alvarez. Darryl and I checked his background. An immigrant from El Salvador, who came to this country, nearly twenty years ago. I also checked with a few fellow witches. As far as anyone knows, he's mortal." She paused. A calculated gleam lit up her eyes. "Take a closer look at the drawing. Does he remind you of anyone?"   
  
Cole sat down on the sofa and stared at the drawing. Dark hair and eyes. High cheekbones. Narrow chin. Then a grim smile appeared on his face, as he stared at Olivia. "Ah yes! Suzanne. So, she's a Crozat, after all."   
  
"I had the same thought, when I first saw her," Olivia added.   
  
"The question is . . . what does want with me?" Cole frowned at Olivia. "I understand she might want revenge for the destruction of her coven. But what makes her think she can harm me?"   
  
Olivia shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she has some plan to use you to get to us. Or maybe . . ." A wicked smile stretched her mouth. "Maybe she had something else in mind. I noticed that Mrs. Maxwell seemed rather . . . frustrated. Did I disturb something?"   
  
"Nothing happened between us . . . at least not yet," Cole retorted good naturally. "Besides, what's wrong with a little seduction? I had hoped to find out what she's up to."   
  
Olivia's eyes narrowed playfully. "You know, I have the oddest feeling that I may have interrupted the possibility of some serious sex. Of course, Mrs. Maxwell, or Ms. Crozat doesn't exactly strike me as your type." Olivia stood up and started toward the door.   
  
"I don't recall ever having a type," Cole retorted with a smirk. Then his eyes focused on Olivia's hand and noticed that the bottle of parsley was missing. "Uh, what happened to the parsley I gave you?"   
  
Green eyes blinked. "Huh?" Olivia glanced at her empty hands and shrugged. "Oh. I guess I forgot about it."   
  
"Really? I'm beginning to think that you didn't really need any parsley in the first place."   
  
Olivia shot Cole a cool stare. "Of course I did. What makes you think otherwise?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe you were interested in getting a glimpse of Suzanne Maxwell."   
  
Disbelief now glimmered in the witch's green eyes. "Wait a minute! Are you insinuating that I'm jealous?"   
  
Cole responded with a shrug. "Hey, you said it, not me."   
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know what, Cole? Blow me!" She opened the door and stalked out of the penthouse.   
  
"It would be my pleasure," Cole murmured under his breath, as his eyes examined the shapely backside of his neighbor.   
  
* * * *   
  
Phoebe, Paige and Leo tramped into the kitchen and found Piper preparing breakfast. "Honey, what are you doing? Paige and I can fix breakfast. You shouldn't be on your feet, now that your pregnancy is advancing."   
  
"And have all of us suffer from an upset stomach? No thanks," Piper retorted. "Besides, I don't mind cooking. Helps me relax."   
  
Paige asked, "What are we having?"   
  
"Nothing special. Scrambled eggs, toast and bacon." Piper placed both the toast and the bacon on the kitchen table. "The rest of the breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." The others sat down in the chairs that surrounded the table.   
  
Phoebe reached for the pitcher of orange juice and poured herself a glass. "God, I'm hungry! Come to think of it, I haven't felt this hungry in a long time."   
  
"It's your week off," Paige commented. "I know exactly how you fee. Ever since I quit my job, my appetite has increased." She paused. "By the way, are you still going to help me find some Mugwort from that shop in Chinatown?"   
  
Aware of the stares from Piper and Leo, Phoebe merely stared back. "What did you mean by 'still going'? Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"   
  
Paige hesitated. "Because you've barely spoken to me, since yesterday evening?"   
  
Shame overwhelmed Phoebe. She had never realized, until now, how her anger toward Cole and the McNeills had affected her family. Especially Paige. "Honey, I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean . . ." Phoebe sighed. "You know, it's amazing how I've allowed Cole to poison everything. Well, I'm tired of it. And I'm tired of him. Unless he deliberately hurts someone, I couldn't care less what he does. And if the McNeills want to be friends with him, let 'em. It's their funeral." From the corner of her eye, she saw Leo stiffened. "I'm sorry, Leo. I realize that if Olivia, Bruce and Harry want to be friends with Cole, it's their choice. I only hope they don't pay the price for that friendship."   
  
"I understand," Leo murmured.   
  
Phoebe added, "And Paige, I'm sorry for giving you the third degree. You're entitled to your own feelings."   
  
"It's okay." Paige smiled timidly. "I'm just glad we're talking. And that we'll get to spend the day, together."   
  
"Honey, I'm afraid that it will only be the morning. I have a doctor's appointment with Ava, this afternoon."   
  
The telephone inside the kitchen rang. Piper answered. "Hello?"   
  
Phoebe and the others watched as the oldest Halliwell continued the phone conversation. Curiosity became anxiety, as a concerned frown formed on Piper's face. She added, "Give us a call if you don't hear from Darryl or Olivia." Then she hung up.   
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.   
  
Still frowning, Piper replied, "That was Sheila Morris. Apparently, Darryl is missing. She woke up around five, this morning, and found him gone. I told her to give Olivia a call."   
  
"Good suggestion. Olivia is probably the best person to find Darryl."   
  
Phoebe took a sip of her juice. "Are you sure he's in danger? Maybe Darryl is at the station. This isn't the first time he has ended up working at odd hours."   
  
"Unfortunately, Sheila did call the station. He's not there."   
  
Paige added, "And what about that premonition that Olivia's friend received about Darryl?"   
  
Phoebe retorted, "What premonition? A feeling? According to Darryl, she wasn't even able to receive a vision."   
  
"She's right," Piper said. "And quite frankly, I'd rather rely on Phoebe's premonitions." She faced Leo. "Can you sense him?"   
  
The whitelighter shook his head. "Darryl's not a witch. Or one of my charges. Sorry."   
  
Piper heaved a large sigh. "Then I guess it's up to Olivia." She served the rest of the breakfast to her family.   
  
* * * *   
  
The morning was proving to be very enjoyable for Cecile. She had joined Olivia's mother, Gweneth McNeill, on a morning shopping spree around the city of San Francisco. Using the latter's car, they had already visited several out-of-the way shops, including a rare bookstore, a clothing store and a shop that sold a variety of candy - especially chocolate.   
  
After a purchase of chocolate truffles, the two women returned to Mrs. McNeill's lime-green Nexus. "Our next stop will be a herbal store on Kearny. I need some purple basil and lavender for a recipe I'm experimenting on."   
  
"Wu Choi's in Chinatown?" Cecile asked. It was the shop she used whenever she visited San Francisco.   
  
Mrs. McNeill steered the Lexus down Washington. "Didn't Livy tell you? Barbara has opened a new shop. She sells herbs and other substances for potions from all over the world. It's been opened for the past five months."   
  
"No, Olivia didn't say a word. How is it doing?"   
  
The older woman nodded. "Not bad," she said in a soft Welsh accent. "In fact, quite well."   
  
The two women finally reached their destination - a shop located on the first floor of a late Victorian manor. After Mrs. McNeill found a parking spot, the duo headed for the shop. "Hey! Cecile! Long time, no see!" a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a cheerful countenance greeted Cecile with a hug. Barbara Bowen also happened to be engaged to Mrs. McNeill oldest offspring, Bruce. "Wow! I seemed to be getting a lot of surprise visitors, today!"   
  
Mrs. McNeill's green eyes looked confused. "More visitors?"   
  
Barbara nodded at the shop's other two occupants, standing near one of the large shelves. "Yeah! Look who's here."   
  
Cecile and Mrs. McNeill stared at the visitors. The former did not recognize them, but the older woman did. And it seemed obvious that they recognized her.   
  
"Phoebe!" the middle-aged woman greeted the young woman with shoulder-length dark-brown hair. Then she nodded at the other woman. The latter possessed red hair - a dye job, Cecile immediately surmised - and the same dark eyes. "And Paige!" Gweneth McNeill added. "What are you two doing here? I didn't realize you were among Barbara's regular customers."   
  
The woman called Phoebe smiled politely. "Paige is looking for some mugwort. Since this is my week off, I thought I accompany her. She couldn't find what she was looking for, in Chinatown."   
  
"Well, isn't that's nice," Mrs. McNeill said with a nod. She turned to Cecile. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of Olivia's - Cecile Dubois. Cecile is from New Orleans. Cecile, this is Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. They're the sisters of Olivia's old classmate." She smiled.   
  
Cecile greeted the two women. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Yeah, same here," the redhead replied. "And I'm Paige Matthew, by the way. I'm Phoebe and Piper's half-sister."   
  
Nodding, Cecile said to other woman, "And you must be Phoebe, Cole's ex-wife. Right?"   
  
The other sister stiffened. Her smile became less warm. "Leo tell us that you practice Voodoo."   
  
"Vodoun," Cecile corrected. "It means 'spirit' in the Fon language. Voodoo is some European version of the word."   
  
Phoebe's brows shot upward. "I guess that means there's no such thing as witch doctors and zombies, huh?"   
  
"Just as I'm sure that all witches don't look like Margaret Hamilton in THE WIZARD OF OZ. Or worship the devil." Cecile's smile widened, as Phoebe's disappeared.   
  
Paige asked, "So you don't have zombies?"   
  
Cecile's gaze returned to the redhead. Barbara answered before she could. "Zombies don't really exist in West African Vodoun. Some bokors use a poison from a blowfish called teterododixin to give their victims the appearance of a zombie."   
  
Paige's dark eyes widened. "Bokor?"   
  
"A sorcerer who practices magic for evil purposes," Cecile explained.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Silence followed. The Halliwell women regarded the new visitors with discomfort. Finally, Barbara rescued the moment by tapping Paige's shoulder. "By the way, I found that mugwort you were looking for. Follow me." She started toward the back of the shop. To Cecile's relief, the two sisters followed.   
  
Cecile turned to Gweneth McNeill. "Not a very friendly bunch, are they?"   
  
The older woman sighed. "Actually, I believe they're quite nice. It's just that . . . well, they've been through a lot during the past few years. Especially with Cole. And they're not exactly thrilled by our friendship with him."   
  
"No kidding!"   
  
Mrs. McNeill grabbed Cecile's arm and led her to one of the shelves. "Listen dearie, could you help me search for that purple basil and lavender? Barbara has an enormous stock of herbs and I'm going to need your help."   
  
It did not take Mrs. McNeill long to find the purple basil. The lavender proved to be another matter. From the corner of her eye, Cecile spotted Barbara and the Halliwells return to the store's main room. She ignored them and continued the search for the lavender. Not long after the sisters left the shop, a vision gripped Cecile. She saw a shadowy figure shoot bolts of lightning at Paige Matthew, sending the latter flying across a living room.   
  
The vision ended. Cecile gasped and her eyes flew open. Surprising both Mrs. McNeill and Barbara, she raced outside of the shop, yelling, "Wait! Wait!" But it was too late. Paige and Phoebe had climbed into a car. Just as Cecile began to race after it, the car roared away.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9   
  
  
  
Olivia glanced at her wristwatch. It was eight minutes past eleven. After three hours, Darryl Morris still failed to show up for work and Captain McPherson had been ragging her all morning about her missing partner. She glanced at her watch, once more. What the hell happened to him? As Olivia reached for the telephone on her desk, it rang. "Hello?"   
  
"Olivia, this is Darryl. Darryl Morris," the voice on the other end of the receiver announced. Elation from hearing her partner soon became confusion. Was she imagining things, or was Darryl speaking with a foreign accent? "Olivia, are you there?"   
  
The red-haired witch sighed. "Yeah, Darryl. I hear you." Then she burst out, "Where in the hell are you?"   
  
A pause followed, before Darryl responded, "I'm on Washington. I wanted to make a few inquiries on that case we are working on."   
  
Olivia opened her mouth, but hesitated. There was something about Darryl's reply that struck her as vague. And Darryl Morris had never seemed like the vague type. Nor so formal, as he did now.   
  
"Olivia?" Darryl continued. "Did you hear me?"   
  
She took a deep breath. "Did you find something new on the DiMatteo case?"   
  
"I believe so. I will share my discoveries when I return to the office." He paused. "Around two o'clock."   
  
"I'll see you then. Bye." Olivia slowly hung up. She stared at her desk, as she contemplated the recent telephone call. The DiMatteo case? Apparently, Darryl had forgotten that he took home the new file on the Pablo Alvarez murder. She shook her head and frowned. Something was wrong.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Everything is fine," the tall figure declared to the Crozats. "She believed me."   
  
Edward stared uneasily at the sorcerer. "Well, that is good to hear," he said in a cautious manner. "I understand that the McNeill witch is notorious for possessing a suspicious mind. We don't have to worry about her. At least not yet."   
  
"Are you sure?" a petulant Suzanne questioned. "She gave me quite a scare, last night. How do we know that she doesn't suspect a thing?"   
  
The phony Darryl Morris glared at the only female in the room. "She is not suspicious. Do you doubt my word?"   
  
Suzanne literally shrank under the sorcerer's imposing presence. "No . . . no, I . . . I don't. Of course you're right." She sent an anxious glance toward Edward's direction. The other warlock refused to meet her gaze.   
  
"Good." Dako/Morris nodded approvingly. "Now, whom do I kill first?"   
  
Edward heaved an inward sigh. He did not dare tell the Vodoun sorcerer that Olivia McNeill had been first on their list to eliminate. Aside from being the first witch who would be in contact with the mortal, Suzanne's description of what happened at Belthazor's apartment last night, convinced him that of all the witches, she might prove to be the greatest danger. She struck Edward as being just a little too clever for his own comfort. Along with her father, John McNeill. If only Dako had not insisted upon a long meditation session, following his possession of Darryl Morris' body. And if only the sorcerer had completed his meditation before it was too late to go after the McNeill witch. Especially if she has reached the crowded anonymity of the police station.   
  
"Well," he began, "since it's too late to go after the McNeill woman, let's try someone more vulnerable. Like the youngest Charmed One. She is half-whitelighter and the most inexperienced of them. Also, you can go after the youngest McNeill. His only power is telepathy. Neither should be any problem."   
  
Dako frowned. "Charmed One? I've heard of the story from a European who once visited my homeland, long ago. Aren't they supposed to be the most powerful witches in the Wicca realm?"   
  
Edward nodded. "Yes, your excellency."   
  
A cruel smile curved Dako/Morris' lips. "Too bad, because their powers will have no affect upon me. Of course, I could use the additional powers, as you had promised. Where can I find this little witch?"   
  
"According to my nephew, she lives with her sisters at this manor on Prescott Street. She should be alone, since the other two have jobs and are probably not at home. The address is **** Prescott Street."   
  
Dako/Morris gave Edward a condescending frown. "Later. This McNeill witch sounds interesting. I shall go after her, first." He shimmered away before Edward could protest that he did know the McNeill woman's whereabouts.   
  
Another sigh left Edward's mouth. Suzanne glared at him. "That . . . thing," she hissed, "might prove to be a problem, once we accomplish our goals. How do we get rid of him?"   
  
Edward walked over to the desk, inside the Crozats' library. He removed an envelope from inside the drawer. "With this," he said, waving the envelope. "It came with the urn. A spell to vanquish Dako."   
  
"Well, that's a relief."   
  
"I would not get too relaxed if I were you, Cousin," Edward warned. "There is still the matter of Belthazor."   
  
Suzanne scowled. "I thought you understood what happened, last night. If it weren't for that McNeill woman spilling the potion . . ."   
  
Anxiety turned Edward's stomach. "So you do believe that she suspects you?"   
  
"I . . . I don't know. But the next time I'm with Belthazor, I'll make sure that we won't be disturbed." Suzanne paused. "There's another problem."   
  
Edward walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. "What?"   
  
"The oldest Charmed One. Didn't that report we had received, stated she was pregnant with some powerful being?"   
  
Edward allowed himself a smile. He loved surprises - especially when they came from him. Giving Suzanne a thoughtful stare, he replied, "How would you feel about being pregnant for the next several months?"   
  
Suzanne stared at him in shock.   
  
* * * *   
  
Without a partner to accompany her, Olivia decided to continue the investigation of Pablo Alvarez's death, on her own. She had nothing else better to do.   
  
Alvarez's employers provided information on the janitor. Olivia learned that he had lived in the United States for the past fifteen years; was married with four children; lacked a police record of any kind; helped cleaned the Hopkins Building from four in the afternoon, until midnight; and always called his wife before returning home.   
  
Olivia recorded all of this information in her notebook, before leaving the supervisor's office. Before she could reach the elevator, Olivia heard someone call her name. "Inspector McNeill?" Behind her, a middle-aged, pleasant-looking woman with coffee-colored skin, rushed toward her. "You're the police inspector, right?" the latter asked in a breathless voice.   
  
"May I help you, Mrs. . . .?" Olivia began.   
  
The woman finished, "Mrs. Devore. Alberta Devore. I . . ." She broke off, looking abashed. Olivia's curiosity heightened.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
Mrs. Devore took a deep breath. "Is it true? About Pablo?"   
  
"Yes ma'am," Olivia replied. "His body was found yesterday. We believe that he was killed . . ."   
  
The woman sadly added, ". . . the day before yesterday. Around seven-fifty, in the evening." Olivia gave her a startled look. "No, I didn't kill him. But I think I may have overheard him being killed."   
  
"Here, in this building?" Olivia asked.   
  
Mrs. Devore nodded. She told Olivia about hearing a cry the night before last. Like an animal being slaughtered. The older woman also admitted that she had been too scared to investigate the source of the noise. Or report to the police on what she had overheard. However, she did see someone leave the building shortly after Alverez's murder.   
  
"Was this him?" Olivia handed Mrs. Devore, Cecile's sketch of the Crozat warlock.   
  
The older woman shook her head. "No, his face was wider, I think. I remember, because he glanced up at the building. He was short, stocky and had brown hair. Didn't look that interesting. But he had a nice car. A silver Ford sedan."   
  
Olivia asked, "Did you see the license plate?" She removed a notebook from her purse.   
  
"It was a bit dark, but . . ." Mrs. Devore squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, now I remember. It was 666MAL." Olivia scribbled the number in her notebook. "I'm sorry I didn't come to the police sooner."   
  
The same thought flashed through Olivia's mind, but she kept it to herself. Instead, she gave the older woman a reassuring pat on the arm. "It's okay. At least you've finally told us. That's all that matters." After giving Mrs. Devore a smile, Olivia continued on to the elevator.   
  
* * * *   
  
Back at the station, Olivia ran a check on the license plate number, given by Mrs. Devore. It belonged to a silver Ford sedan, owned by one Benjamin G. Mallard of Berkeley. Olivia dialed the work number listed in Mr. Mallard's DMV record. The voice on the other end of the telephone answered. "U.S. Customs Office. May I help you?"   
  
Olivia paused. Then, "This is Inspector McNeill of the San Francisco Police. May I speak with a Mr. Ben Mallard, please?"   
  
Silence followed. Then a second voice said, "Ben Mallard, U.S. Customs. May I help you?"   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Mallard. This is Inspector Olivia McNeill of the San Francisco PD. I would like to question you about your whereabouts. It seems that you were spotted at the Hopkins building, where a murder had occurred."   
  
Another long pause filled Olivia's ear. Then, "I have no idea what you're talking about," the Customs agent replied smoothly. "I was no where near the Hopkins building on Tuesday night."   
  
Bingo! The word rang triumphantly in Olivia's brain. She paused, before continuing in a sweet voice. "Mr. Mallard, how did you know that the murder occurred on a Tuesday night? I never mentioned the date."   
  
Mr. Mallard paused - which seemed to be occurring with great frequency over the past few minutes. "What are you talking about?" he replied in a nervous voice. "I clearly heard you say . . ."   
  
"Sir, I never mentioned when the murder had occurred." Olivia paused. No sound came from the other end of the receiver. "Mr. Mallard, are you there?"   
  
"Yes, I . . ." He sighed.   
  
Olivia continued, "Mr. Mallard, I believe we should continue this conversation in person. Why don't I drop by your office . . . say, four-thirty, this afternoon?"   
  
The Customs agent reluctantly replied, "I guess four-thirty will be fine."   
  
"Good!" Olivia practically sang out the word. "I'll see you then. Good day!" She hung up.   
  
A satisfied smile curved Olivia's lips, as she leaned back into her chair. Thank goodness something went right, today. She glanced at her watch. Eleven minutes after one. So far, Darryl has failed to appear. And she was growing hungry. Olivia wondered if Cole would be available for an afternoon lunch.   
  
After a quick glance at her captain's office door, Olivia left the squad room. Quickly. She had no desire to face Captain McPherson and his questions about Darryl's absence. Once outside, she strode toward the precinct's parking lot and her car. Olivia glanced to her left and spotted a figure standing several feet away . . . staring at her. Was that . . .? Olivia's eyes narrowed. Yes, it was! Darryl!   
  
Olivia immediately forgot about lunch and started toward her partner. In her rush to reach him, she dropped her purse. Olivia paused to bend down and retrieve the fallen object. When she stood up, Darryl had disappeared. What the . . .?   
  
"Olivia?" A familiar voice called out her name. Cole. She spun around and found the half-demon approaching. "Was that Darryl I just saw?"   
  
Feeling confused, Olivia stared at the spot where Darryl last stood. "Yeah, it was," she murmured. "Where the . . .? Did you see where he went?"   
  
"Sorry, but I was distracted for a moment." Cole peered at Olivia. "What's going on?"   
  
Olivia threw her hands in the air in a frustrated gesture. "I have no idea! I haven't seen Darryl all day, until a minute ago."   
  
A puzzled expression flitted across Cole's face. "Huh?"   
  
"Never mind," Olivia said, shaking her head. She smiled at the newcomer. "Looks like you read my mind. I was going to drop by your office and ask you to buy me lunch."   
  
Dark brows formed double arches. "Me, buy you lunch?"   
  
"Well, lunch was on me, the last time."   
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "We had lunch at your mother's restaurant. Which you didn't have to pay for."   
  
Smiling, Olivia slipped her arm through her companion's. "Consider it money lost by the McNeill family. Besides," the pair strolled out of the parking lot and toward Cole's Porsche, "you once promised to treat me to an expensive lunch. The Solea Restaurant, at the Orchid Hotel, is the perfect place. And don't worry. Mom knows the chef."   
  
Realizing that he was about to lose a day's salary, Cole let out a groan.   
  
* * * *   
  
Paige orbed into the middle of the manor's foyer, lugging several shopping bags. At that moment, the telephone decided to ring, prompting a resounding oath from the young witch/whitelighter. The telephone rang for the second time. Torn between the telephone and the bags hanging from her arms, Paige orbed the latter to the kitchen table. A quick rush to the telephone left her breathless, as she answered, "Hello?"   
  
"Is this Paige Halliwell?"   
  
Slightly annoyed by the error in her name, Paige tartly replied, "This is Paige Matthews. May I help you?"   
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" the voice at the other end of the receiver gushed. "I've been trying to get hold of you for the past two hours. Listen to me very carefully. You need to get out of the house, now!"   
  
Paige frowned. "Say, who is this?"   
  
"Cecile Dubois. A friend of Olivia McNeill. We met at Ostara's, this morning." A pause. "I'm the Vodoun priestess."   
  
Now Paige remembered. "Oh yeah. Did you say something about getting . . .?"   
  
Someone knocked on the door. Frustration welled inside Paige. This was becoming ridiculous! "Look, hold on for a minute, will you? There's someone at the door."   
  
"No! Wait! Don't . . ."   
  
Paige barely heard the woman. She abandoned the telephone and rushed toward the front door. Opening it, Paige found the family's close friend standing outside. "Darryl! Hey! What are you doing here?" Anxiety suddenly flared within her chest. "Is there something wrong with Piper or Phoebe?"   
  
Darryl Morris stared at Paige, making her feel uneasy. He reminded her of a hunter who had successfully stalked its prey. Then he smiled. "No. Everything is fine. Are your sisters here?"   
  
For a moment, Paige thought she had detected a hint of a foreign accent. She frowned. "Uh, no. No, I'm alone." Paige stared at the police inspector. "Darryl, are you okay? You sound . . . I don't know, strange." An odd glimmer lit up Darryl's dark eyes. Paige felt a stab of fear. "Darryl?" She did not get a chance to say anything further. He raised his hand in a threatening manner, and a bolt of lightening shot forward. Before it could hit Paige, she orbed out of its path and reappeared near the grandfather clock. "Darryl!"   
  
"I'm afraid he cannot speak at this moment," her attacker declared, facing her. Then he disappeared, sending Paige into a state of panic.   
  
She muttered uneasily, "Where in the hell is he?"   
  
"Right here," a deep voice boomed behind Paige. Before she could turn around, a sharp pain engulfed her, sending Paige's body several feet away from the clock. Darryl, or the creature that now inhabited his body, slowly walked the young witch's inert figure. "Hmm, you're not has hard to kill as I was led to believe. Too bad. I had hoped to enjoy a little challenge." Malevolence brimmed in his eyes, as he extended his hand toward Paige.   
  
'Get out of here,' her mind commanded. 'Get the hell out of . . .' Despite the pain within her body, Paige utilized every will power that she possessed and orbed before the fake Darryl could attack.   
  
"Little witch? Where are you? You cannot hide from Dako forever!" Darryl's voice carried all the way into the kitchen, where Paige now huddled. "Little witch?"   
  
With every nerve and muscle screaming in pain, Paige tried to concentrate on orbing out of the house. Perhaps she could go to P3. Piper would be there. Alone, or maybe the McNeill manor . . .   
  
"Where are you, little witch? You might as well stop hiding! Where you disappear, I can follow!"   
  
'Oh God! Oh God!' The litany repeated in Paige's mind, over and over again. 'Concentrate. Just con . . .'   
  
A tall figure loomed before her. Smiling. "There you are, little witch." Never in her life did Paige imagine that Darryl Morris could look so sinister or intimidating. "If you will just stay still, we can finish this as quickly as possible." He raised his hand.   
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" a voice from the living room cried out.   
  
Darryl, Dako, or whatever his name was, seemed momentarily taken aback. Giving Paige the opportunity to orb out of the kitchen and into the Sun Room. "Help." The word came out of her mouth like a whisper. She crawled toward the living room. A pair of shoes appeared before her haze-filled eyes. "Hel . . ." Before she could finish, darkness enveloped Paige.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9   
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10   
  
  
  
Phoebe took one look at the gathering in front of the Halliwell manor and nearly panicked. Police cars, a paramedic van and an ambulance blocked the driveway. A crowd of onlookers had formed on the lawn and the sidewalk, below. Phoebe immediately parked her car across the street and rushed toward the nearest uniformed cop.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.   
  
The police officer eyed Phoebe warily. "Who are you?"   
  
"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. What's going on? What happened?"   
  
Surprise, followed by recognition lit up the officer's eyes. "Hey! Are you that Phoebe Halliwell? The one who writes for the San Francisco . . .?"   
  
"Officer!" Her voice rang with irritation.   
  
Looking contrite, the officer explained that someone had been attacked. "Someone broke in and attacked one . . ." He scanned his notebook. ". . . a Miss Paige Matthews. Do you know her?"   
  
The panic within Phoebe grew. "Paige is hurt? How? Where is she? Can I see her?" She tried to brush past the officer. He held her back. "Will you please let me go?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell. But the paramedics are now taking care of her."   
  
Phoebe felt a glimmer of hope. "Then she's okay?"   
  
"She's seriously injured, but stable," the cop answered. "Do you know her?"   
  
Reining in her impatience, Phoebe retorted, "Yes! She's my sister. My half-sister. Who attacked her?"   
  
"We don't know, miss. We do know that two of your neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Murillo, found her inside and called 911."   
  
From the corner of her eye, Phoebe spotted two familiar figures standing amongst the crowd on the lawn. Gweneth McNeill and Olivia's friend from New Orleans. The Voodoo woman. What the hell were those two doing here?   
  
"Excuse me," she muttered to the cop and walked away. Phoebe approached the two women. "Mrs. McNeill?"   
  
Gweneth McNeill faced Phoebe and her green eyes expressed recognition. "Phoebe! Oh dear! I'm sorry that you had to see this!"   
  
"I heard that Paige had been attacked. What are you two . . . what are you doing here?"   
  
Olivia's friend glanced uneasily around her. Then she led Phoebe to a spot where no one could overhear. Mrs. McNeill joined them. "I saw it," the former said. "I saw what happened to your sister."   
  
"Then shouldn't you be speaking to the police?" Phoebe retorted. The other two women glanced sharply at her. Realizing that she had went to far, Phoebe immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry. I . . ."   
  
Mrs. McNeill gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze. "It's all right. We understand." Cecile murmured something, but Phoebe could barely hear her.   
  
A second later, two paramedics emerged from the house, carrying a figure on a gurney. Paige. Phoebe immediately forgot her two companions, broke away and rushed to her sister's side. One glance at Paige's singed face made Phoebe cry out in dismay. "Oh my God! Paige!" She followed the paramedics to the ambulance.   
  
A tall figure blocked her path. "I'm sorry, miss," said one of the paramedics, "but you can't get in."   
  
"She's my sister," Phoebe protested.   
  
"I understand, miss. But there isn't any room for you. We'll be taking your sister to the San Francisco General Hospital. You can meet us there."   
  
Phoebe thanked the paramedic. She stood by and watched him and the other paramedic load Paige into the ambulance. The first paramedic climbed in after the patient, while his partner returned to their van. Once the ambulance started to back out of the driveway, Phoebe reached inside her purse for her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number. One that belonged to Piper's phone.   
  
* * * *   
  
Cole and Olivia strode into the Emergency Room at the San Francisco General Hospital. And straight toward the receptionist's desk. Olivia flashed her police badge. "Inspector McNeill, San Francisco Police," she announced to the receptionist. "I believe a patient was brought in here not long ago. A Miss Paige Matthews."   
  
The receptionist directed her to one of the operating room, down the corridor. Olivia thanked the woman and left the desk. Cole quickly followed. The pair found a uniformed cop waiting, along with Gweneth McNeill, an elderly Latino couple, Cecile and Phoebe. Cole noted the anxious look on his ex-wife's face.   
  
"Officer." Olivia strode directly to the cop. She flashed her badge for the second time. "Inspector McNeill. What happened?"   
  
Cole and Olivia had been eating lunch at the Orchid Hotel, when the latter received an urgent call from her mother about an attack upon Paige. The pair quickly made their way to the hospital where, according to Gweneth, Paige had been taken.   
  
"Someone broke into the house and attacked Paige," a shaken Phoebe declared before the cop could respond. "He would have killed her, if the Murillos hadn't found her first." Seeing the distressed look on Phoebe's face, Cole's first instinct was to draw her into his arms and offer comfort. However, instinct told him that Phoebe would not welcome any comfort from him. He sighed heavily.   
  
The cop added, "Looks like someone used a weapon that gives out electrical shocks. A taser, maybe. Or a stun gun. Nearly stopped her heart."   
  
Phoebe let out a cry. Olivia admonished the cop with a glare. "Why don't you get a statement from Mr. and Mrs. . . ."   
  
". . . Murillo," the officer finished.   
  
"Yeah. Our witnesses. And then find a nurse or doctor who can give an update on Ms. Matthews' condition?" The cop acknowledged her order with a sharp nod and led the elderly couple along the corridor. Then Olivia turned to the others. "Now, what really happened?"   
  
Before anyone could speak, Piper and Leo appeared. "Phoebe?" Piper rushed into her younger sister's arms. "Oh my God! Phoebe, what happened to Paige? Is she all right?"   
  
Mrs. McNeill spoke up. "She's fine. The doctors are with her, right now."   
  
Confusion whirled in Piper's dark eyes. "An operation? How was she hurt? Who attacked her?" She glanced at Cole. Hostility replaced confusion. "What is he doing here?"   
  
Olivia tartly replied, "Cole and I were having lunch at the Orchid Hotel, when I received a call from Mom. Now, will someone please tell me what the hell happened?"   
  
Everyone began talking at once. Except for Cole. Finally, Cecile loudly ordered everyone to shut up. "This is what happened," she continued. "Your mom and I ran into Paige and Phoebe at Barbara's shop. Before they left, I . . ." She paused, as she glanced at the cop and the elderly couple, down the hall. "I had a premonition of Paige being attacked by someone. A shadowy figure, which I couldn't make out. I tried to warn them both, but they had drove away."   
  
Mrs. McNeill added, "We tried calling their house, but neither Cecile and I knew their number. And I had left my phone book at home. Cole was in a meeting. And you were away from the station. By the way Livy, did you turned off your cell phone? We tried calling P3. No one answered. Neither Harry or Bruce knew the Halliwells' number and they couldn't get hold of Leo." She stared pointedly at the whitelighter. "Why is it so difficult getting hold of you?"   
  
Cole would have laughed aloud at Leo's sheepish expression, if it were not for the grave situation. "I . . ." the whitelighter began. "Uh, Piper and I . . . we had an emergency regarding one of my other charges."   
  
"That always seems to be the case," Mrs. McNeill murmured caustically.   
  
Olivia glanced at her mother. "Mom!" The older woman apologized to Leo.   
  
Phoebe frowned. "I don't understand. I thought you didn't have visions," she said to Cecile. "How were you able to have one of Paige?"   
  
"What makes you think I don't have visions?" Cecile shot back.   
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, the Murillo approached the group. Cole recognized them as the Halliwells' next door neighbors. "Miss Halliwell!" The handsome, elderly woman in her early seventies grabbed Piper's hand. "I'm so sorry for what happened to your sister! If I had known that man was going to attack her, I would have immediately called the police."   
  
Olivia stepped forward. "Hi. Inspector McNeill, San Francisco Police. And you are?"   
  
"Dolores Murillo," the older woman replied. She pointed at the elderly man standing behind her. "And this is my husband, Antonio. He was in the living room, watching TV and I was out front, tending my garden, when we heard the noise from next door. Well, I heard it."   
  
Mr. Murillo added, "So did I. But Dolores saw the man."   
  
"What man?" Olivia asked. "Can you describe him, Mrs. Murillo?"   
  
For a brief moment, Mrs. Murillo paused. Then, "Well, I just told the policeman, but okay. He was tall. Very tall. Over six feet. Like you." She spoke her last words to Cole, who felt slightly taken aback. Mrs. Murillo peered at him closely. "Mr. Turner? Is that you?"   
  
Cole flashed a brief smile. "Yes, it is. It's been quite a while, Mrs. Murillo."   
  
"Since last spring. How are . . .?"   
  
Olivia immediately interrupted. "Um, Mrs. Murillo?"   
  
"Oh yes." The elderly woman continued. "The man was slightly taller than Mr. Turner. By an inch or two. Very good-looking. In fact, handsome. He was black, with light-brown skin. Large forehead, I think. With dark eyes and a small goatee. And his clothes . . . good quality. Dark gray suit with a blue shirt and tie." She paused reflectively. "You know, he looked very familiar."   
  
It did not surprise Cole that Mrs. Murillo's description struck a familiar note. She had just described Darryl Morris. Judging from the stunned expressions on his companions' faces, he realized they had all recognized the police inspector's description.   
  
Something like a gasp escaped from Olivia's mouth. She smiled uneasily. "Well. Thank you for that description, Mrs. Murillo. I'll call you if I need you. To sign a statement, later."   
  
"Okay." The Murillos started to walk away, until the elderly woman paused. "Oh, one last thing. I forgot to mention this to that young man, but while we were waiting for the police and the ambulance, Miss Matthews managed to consciousness for a brief moment and said a name before she passed out, again. Uh, . . . do you remember, Antonio?"   
  
The old man nodded. "Of course. She said 'Dako'. Whatever that means."   
  
The elderly couple said their good-byes and left. The moment they disappeared down the hall, both Cole and Cecile exclaimed at the same time. "Dako?" They stared at each other, stunned. Then, "You know about Dako?"   
  
* * * *   
  
The two figures met in an alley just off of Kearny Street. An anxious Ben Mallard said to Rudolf Crozat, "She knows. This police inspector. She knows about my connection to that janitor. And she wants to see me, later this afternoon. What the hell am I going to tell her?"   
  
"You lie," Crozat brutally replied. "Just tell her that you know nothing about the janitor."   
  
Mallard rolled his eyes in disgust. As if it were that easy. "I tried telling her. But she didn't buy it. Apparently, someone saw me leaving the building minutes after you killed him. You killed him and I'm the one who's going to be holding the bag. And I assure you, I won't take full blame for this."   
  
"Are you threatening us?" Crozat punctuated his question with a menacing glare.   
  
For a second, Mallard felt truly frightened. Malice and evil seemed to pour from young Crozat's eyes.   
  
"I. . . uh . . . I mean . . ." Mallard took a deep breath. Never in his 42-year existence, had he ever found himself speechless. "No, I'm not . . ."   
  
Crozat took a step forward. "You're not what, Mr. Mallard?"   
  
"Look, all I want is for you guys to take care of Inspector McNeill. Before she gets her hooks into me. I'm supposed to meet her around four-thirty."   
  
The other man's expression became less menacing. "So, you want us to murder a police officer for you? Just don't bother to show up. Is that so hard?"   
  
Of all the dumb suggestions! "Don't show up? How in the hell is that going to help me?"   
  
"I don't know," Crozat airily replied. "But I'm sure that it will help my family."   
  
Before Mallard could comprehend the man's words, he felt a sharp pain. "Wha . . .?" He glanced at the knife protruding from his stomach. Then he looked up and saw the malice in Crozat's eyes. "Why?" he croaked.   
  
Crozat removed the knife and shrugged. "What can I say? Killing you is the lesser evil. At least for now. Good-bye." The last thing Benjamin Mallard saw was the knife's blade that flashed across his throat.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11   
  
  
  
"Who in the hell is Dako?" a perplexed Piper Halliwell demanded. "I feel like I've been asking that question, ever since we left the hospital."   
  
The grandfather clock inside the McNeill villa read three-forty. After nearly an hour in the operation room, Paige's doctor had declared her stable. He also advised her family and friends to leave, since the only thing left for her to do was rest. The Halliwells, the two McNeill women, Cecile, Leo and Cole accepted the doctor's advice and headed for the McNeill home to discuss the situation.   
  
Cecile spoke up. "Dako was a bokor. A sorcerer who practiced dark magic."   
  
"Was?"   
  
Cole added, "He was an eighteenth-century bokor." Cecile glanced at him. Cole stared back. "Andre once told me about him."   
  
"And who is this Andre?" Phoebe asked.   
  
Cecile replied, "My boyfriend."   
  
"How do you know about him?" Phoebe directed her question at Cole. There was something in her manner that annoyed Cecile. It seemed almost accusatory. Suspicious.   
  
Apparently, Cole felt the same. Instead of answering his ex-wife's question, he snapped back, "What's the matter? Worried?" He gave her a cool stare. Phoebe looked away.   
  
Sensing the tension in the drawing room, Cecile continued, "Dako was a powerful 18th century bokor who was the illegitimate son of a female sorcerer and a Dahomey prince. The mother named her son after her lover's ancestor, a 16th century king named Dako. After his mother's death, the 18th century Dako offered his services to a local trader. Needless to say that thanks to Dako, the trader became a rich landlord, and later something of a minor tyrant. His people killed the landlord and tried to get rid of Dako. Unfortunately, he took over his former employer's holdings and property and became an even worse tyrant."   
  
"From what Andre told me," Cole continued, "a powerful houngan, or Vodoun priest named Ehioze eventually came up with a spell to vanquish Dako." He added, "And please don't ask me what that spell is, because I don't know. But Cecile might."   
  
Leo asked, "Why is that?"   
  
Cecile sighed. "Because one of my ancestors was a houngan named Ehioze." All eyes turned to her. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what that spell is. It probably hasn't been used in over two centuries."   
  
Olivia added, "And how does Darryl fit in all this?"   
  
With a shrug, Cecile replied, "Looks like he's been possessed by Dako's spirit."   
  
"His spirit?" Piper shook her head. "I thought you said that Dako had been vanquished."   
  
"He was," Cecile insisted. "His corporeal body was destroyed and his spirit, sent to the Underworld. Apparently, someone has summoned his spirit, again. Maybe those warlocks you've been so concerned about. We Vodouns believe that death isn't permanent. Which is why Dako's spirit still exists."   
  
Phoebe sighed. "Great! Because some sorcerer's spirit refuses to die, our friend might be possessed and our sister is in the hospital. Why couldn't he just stay dead, like other demon and warlocks we've gone against?"   
  
"Ten to one, their spirits aren't completely gone, either," Cecile commented. "Look at the Source. Despite you killing him, he managed to possess Cole."   
  
Both Halliwell sisters stared at Cecile. Then at Cole. "Possessed?" Piper said in an arch tone. She glared at the half-demon. "Is that what he told you?"   
  
"Yeah, I did," Cole retorted. "Is there a problem?"   
  
Another moment of uncomfortable silence followed. Then Piper spoke up. "Since we don't have the spell to vanquish this Dako, does anyone have any other ideas? Maybe a potion?"   
  
Olivia commented, "I'm sure that we can get our hands on that spell." She glanced at Cecile. "Maybe your parents or Andre might know where it can be found. Then you can use it."   
  
"Why don't we just create a potion or a spell to vanquish it?" Phoebe asked. Everyone stared at her. Especially Cecile. "I mean, why is it so important that Cecile use that particular spell?"   
  
"Because she's Vodoun," Olivia coolly replied. "And the spirit she has to vanquish is also Vodoun."   
  
Leo frowned. "Are you saying that those who don't practice Voodoo . . ."   
  
"Vodoun," Olivia corrected. Cecile smiled at her friend's blunt tone.   
  
"Right, Vodoun. Are you saying that those who don't practice it, cannot vanquish this guy?"   
  
Olivia nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."   
  
Cecile realized that her friend's answer deserved an explanation. "You have to understand. Vodoun is an ancestral religion. Vodou spirits, whether they are good or evil like Dako, are part of the African ancestry. West African ancestry. The Diaspora. Main practioners are those who possessed the Diaspora . . . namely those with West African ancestry in their blood."   
  
"Not exactly an equal opportunity religion, is it?" Piper murmured sarcastically. However, she had spoken loud enough for the others to hear. Including Cecile.   
  
The New Orleans glared at the oldest Halliwell. She did not care for the witch's words or tone. "What exactly are you getting at?" she demanded coldly.   
  
"What?" Piper's eyes widened in innocence. Too late, as far as Cecile was concerned. "I didn't . . ."   
  
Cecile snapped back, "You didn't what? Mean what you had said? Do you know anything about Vodoun?"   
  
An embarrassed Piper cleared her throat. "No. No, I don't. Sorry."   
  
Her eyes still boring into the oldest Charmed One's, Cecile relaxed. Somewhat. "It's okay. Apology accepted. As for Vodoun, non-Africans who are interested are not excluded. But Vodoun is an ancestral religion, like it or not. And unless you have some kind of ancestral ties, the lwa or spirit, will probably elude you."   
  
"I understand," Piper said quietly.   
  
Cecile returned her gaze to Olivia. "I'll call my folks and Andre, tonight. See if they know how to get their hands on that spell and a potion to free your friend, Darryl. If not, I'll try to think of something. Meanwhile, I suggest you all keep your eyes open for Dako. He's very powerful. And I'm not joking."   
  
"She's right," Cole added. "Andre told me that he might be more powerful than the Source."   
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Again, how do you know about this Andre?"   
  
Cole hesitated. He glanced at Cecile, who merely shrugged. "Andre is Cecile's boyfriend." He paused. "And an old friend of mine. Andre used to . . ."   
  
"He used to be a bokor," Cecile finished bluntly. "Like Dako. Only Andre decided to reject black magic and become a houngan."   
  
Cole added, "Andre and I first met ten years ago. During my glory days as Belthazor, and he was a bokor."   
  
Unease crept into Phoebe's eyes. "Wait. Are you saying that your boyfriend used to be evil?"   
  
"Well, he practiced evil magic. If that's what you mean." Cecile gave Phoebe a direct stare. "Anything else?"   
  
Phoebe turned away. "No. I guess not." She immediately switched to the subject of their present problem. "As for Dako, I guess we should be able to handle him. Vodoun or not, we are the Charmed Ones. With the two of us and the magic of Piper's baby, we should be able to handle him." Phoebe hesitated, as she spared Cole a glance. "Or maybe Cole can."   
  
In other words, Cecile translated, the Halliwells planned to create a potion or spell to use against Dako. Despite Olivia's warning. She shot a look at her friend . . . who rolled her eyes in disgust. How on earth did Cole Turner fall for this one? Cecile failed to see the attraction.   
  
"We still have one matter to consider," Olivia added. "Darryl. Before Cecile can vanquish Dako, we have to free Darryl. I mean, after all, we don't want a repeat performance of an innocent getting killed, along with evil."   
  
Phoebe opened her mouth for a retort. Not one word came out. Piper glared at the red-haired witch. Leo merely squirmed with discomfort. Mrs. McNeill maintained an innocent expression. Cecile glanced at Cole, whose mouth formed the beginning of a smirk. Apparently, everyone fully understood the implications behind Olivia's words.   
  
The phone rang. Olivia's cell phone. She stood up and walked away from the others, while they continued to discuss Dako. The Halliwells made plans to create a potion that would free Inspector Morris' from the bokor's spirit. Cole tried to explain that it might not be possible for them to accomplish this, but both sisters seemed determined to ignore him.   
  
Olivia returned to the group, looking grim. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.   
  
"It's Mallard. Ben Mallard. He's a U.S. Customs agent I told Cole about. It seems that he's dead. Someone found his body in an alley off Kearny Street. Stabbed with a sharp object."   
  
* * * *   
  
Ben Mallard's employers proved to be very difficult. And uncooperative. They tried to claim Federal jurisdiction over the agent's death, but Olivia reminded the agency's head that Mallard's body had been discovered by a city police cop. And that the agent had been linked to a local murder.   
  
Following a cool interview with the office's head honcho, Olivia interviewed Mallard's secretary. She was a pleasant-looking woman in her late thirties named Ms. Dunross. "Nothing special really happened, today," the latter said. "In fact, Mr. Mallard had lunch inside his office."   
  
Olivia asked, "So why did he leave the office early, today? A meeting?"   
  
Ms. Dunross, who continued to look stunned over her boss' death, paused to wipe a few tears from her eyes. "He had received a call after lunch. No, wait. The phone never rang. It was sometime after one, when I got back from lunch. I saw Mr. Mallard on the telephone. He immediately left after the call." The secretary led Olivia to Malllard's office. "I think I saw him scribble something on his calendar pad, before he left."   
  
A quick glance at the calendar pad revealed an address scrawled in Mallard's handwriting. **** Kearny. Right next to the alley where the agent's body had been found. Olivia flipped through the previous pages. She spotted an inscription on the page for Tuesday - *S.S. Enigma; Pier 34 @ 11:30 am." Interesting. What was so important about the S.S. Enigma? Olivia felt tempted to ask Mallard's supervisor. However, instinct told her that he might proved to be difficult.   
  
"Is there anything else you want?" Ms. Dunross asked.   
  
Olivia shook her head and smiled. "At the moment, no. I'm afraid I have a dead end, here. But I might return with more questions." You can bet your sweet ass I will.   
  
* * * *   
  
"What happened to the Halliwell witch?" Cousin Henry demanded. "She's still alive. And so is the McNeill witch!" Edward winced, as his cousin confronted the Vodoun sorcerer with his usual bluntness.   
  
Seconds later, a bolt of lightning struck the warlock and sent his body crashing into a wall, thanks to Dako. The latter glared at Cousin Henry's semi-conscious body. At least Edward hoped that the man was semi-conscious. "Don't you ever talk to me in that tone, again!" Dako boomed. Then he glared at the others. "Either learn to hold your tongue or suffer the consequences! All of you!"   
  
Three of the other Crozats squirmed with discomfort. Edward bowed deeply to the bokor. "Yes, your eminence. It will never happen, again." Silently, he damned the turn of events. Nothing seemed to be going well. Dako not only failed to kill both Paige Matthews and Olivia McNeill, the latter managed to discover Ben Mallard's connections to the janitor that Rudolf had killed. Which forced Edward to order the death of the Customs' agent. Even more frustrating, Suzanne had failed to begin the first step that would give them Belthazor's powers. In other words, everything seemed to be going wrong. Perhaps he should use the spell given to him by his old friend, William Dagbani, and vanquish Dako. And find another way to get rid of the McNeills and the Halliwells.   
  
"As for the two witches," Dako continued less spiritedly, "I could not kill the one with the red hair. Not without attracting witnesses. As for the other witch . . ." He looked disturbed. "This mortal . . . Morris . . . He stopped me from killing her and the old couple. He is stronger than I had thought possible. Are you sure he is a mortal?"   
  
Keeping his frustration in check, Edward assured the bokor that Darryl Morris was mortal. He delicately added, "Perhaps you're not as strong as you thought, your eminence." The other Crozats stared at him as if he had gone insane. Edward ignored them.   
  
Morris/Dako gave the warlock a long, hard stare. "You might have a point," he finally conceded. Relief flooded through Edward's body. "Perhaps I need a little more meditation to gain more control over this body. But first, I will go after the third witch you had recommended. This Harry McNeill. Where can I find him?"   
  
Edward replied that the McNeill telepath could be found at the family's business office. "At the McNeill-Ross Building on Montgomery. According to my nephew, his office is located on the 23rd floor. He usually works late at night. At least on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. And today is Thursday. He should be alone."   
  
The sorcerer paused. Gave Edward another piercing stare. "Is there something I should know about this particular witch? You failed to inform me that the last one could disappear."   
  
Fear threatened to overwhelm Edward. He took a deep breath and answered, "Other than him being a warlock . . . no. And I apologize for failing to inform you everything about the other witch. I should have. As for this second McNeill witch, not only is he a telepath, but a powerful one. Like his grandmother."   
  
"That should be no problem," Dako said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have strong resistance to those with psychic abilities." He smiled. "And when I'm finished with this witch, I'll tend to his sister, followed by the other two Charmed Ones." To Edward's relief, he disappeared.   
  
Suzanne sauntered over to Edward. "God! I can't wait to get rid of that bastard!" she seethed. "Exactly when can we vanquish him?"   
  
"After he has killed the others and we kill Belthazor," Edward calmly replied. All of you be patient. And Suzanne, maybe you should see about setting up another date with Belthazor." A sigh left Suzanne's mouth. "What?" Edward demanded. "Do you have a problem with Belthazor?"   
  
"It's not Co . . . Belthazor I'm worried about," a petulant Suzanne shot back.   
  
Cousin Louis, along with Rudolf, helped Cousin Henry stand up. He asked, "Then what's wrong?"   
  
Suzanne continued, "It's the Halliwell baby. I don't like the idea of being pregnant for the next four or five months."   
  
Edward sighed. Great! Not only did he have a megalomaniac sorcerer to deal with, but a petulant cousin as well. Of course, he could understand Suzanne's reluctance to carry the Halliwell baby. His cousin was not exactly one would label as the maternal type.   
  
"Maybe you won't have to carry the baby," Edward suggested. "If we can get hold of Belthazor's powers, together with our friend, Dako, we might be able to destroy the baby. And the oldest Charmed One."   
  
Rudolf frowned. "Do we really need Dako's help in getting rid of that baby, Uncle Edward?"   
  
"According to my sources, the witch might be carrying a powerful baby. Maybe just as powerful as Belthazor. A group of whitelighters seemed to view it as some prophecy child. Only, they didn't count on Belthazor returning from the Wasteland so powerful. But once we steal his powers, we and Dako can destroy the witch and her baby." He looked at Suzanne. "It's either that, or we steal the womb and you carry the child."   
  
Suspicion gleamed in Suzanne's dark eyes. "How did you get all of this information, anyway? Surely not from the Underworld. It's in chaos, right now."   
  
Edward smiled. "Like I said, I have a source. A very interesting one." His smile disappeared. "Now, don't you think it's time to call Mr. Turner?"   
  
Suzanne rolled her eyes and headed for the nearest telephone.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12   
  
  
  
Cole disconnected his cordless telephone and sighed. Another call from Suzanne Maxwell. Or should he say, Crozat? Earlier this morning, he had hired a private investigator to check the so-called "widow's" background. As for Mrs. Maxwell, she had just invited him for a late night supper at her condo in Palo Alto. Cole wondered what she had in store for him.   
  
A quick glance at his watch read six forty-five. He was due at Suzanne's condo in a little over two hours. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Cole dumped them on the sofa and headed for the bathroom, for a quick shower.   
  
Hot water poured down his body, providing Cole a welcome relief from the stress of the past two days. Poor Paige. He still found it hard to believe that his former sister-in-law had been attacked by a bokor possessing Darryl Morris' body. And as for the good inspector, if it is true that Dako now possessed him, he must be in a state of hell right now. Cole only hoped that Darryl's experiences might proved to be less of a disaster than his own possession by the Source, last spring.   
  
The past seven months flashed through Cole's mind. Had his life really turned out that disastrous? At least during the past month? It still pained him that the Halliwells, especially Phoebe, viewed him with such dislike. Despite Olivia's words that Phoebe might still be in love with him, Cole doubted that the middle Halliwell would be willing to give him a second chance. And to be honest, Cole did not really feel bothered by that possibility. Maybe he was learning to live his life without Phoebe's love. Or maybe it was the friendship of a certain red-haired witch that now made his life bearable.   
  
Or was it friendship? Cole decided that friendship seemed the perfect word to describe his relationship with Olivia McNeill. By the way she always spoke of her late warlock fiancé, she was obviously still in love with Richard Bannen. And for some reason, it bothered Cole. Why? Out of fear that Olivia's feelings for Bannen might ruin any chance for future love? And that her mourning over another man - dead or alive - filled Cole with jealousy?   
  
Cole nearly laughed at the idea of him being jealous over some woman other than Phoebe. It was ridiculous! Well, almost. He still recalled his reaction the last time Olivia had mentioned Bannen's name. And his irritation at that low life, Gunther Weiss, who tried to proposition Olivia. Instead of laughing, Cole shook his head in disbelief. Life can certainly be . . .   
  
'Help! Anyone, help me! I'm being attacked!'   
  
The voice hit Cole's psyche with such force that he nearly slipped in the shower stall. The voice. It sounded as if it belonged to . . . Harry McNeill. Cole shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things. Grabbing his sponge, he began to . . .   
  
'Help! Please help! Darryl is attacking me!'   
  
Cole definitely recognized Harry's voice. Since Olivia's younger brother happened to be a telepath, it could only mean one thing . . . the youngest McNeill was in serious trouble.   
  
* * * *   
  
The voice took Phoebe by surprise. She gasped out loud. Oddly enough, so did Piper and Leo. The two witches and the whitelighter stood inside the Halliwell kitchen, staring at each other.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Phoebe asked. "I don't think that was a premonition." She stared at her sister and brother-in-law. "I know you two heard that voice. Right?"   
  
Piper replied, "Yeah, I heard it, too." She returned the ladle in her hand, on the table and turned off the stove. "For a moment, I thought it was the baby, or . . ."   
  
A frowning Leo shook his head. "Not the baby. Harry. I think he's trouble. And that Darryl is part of it. We have to help."   
  
* * * *   
  
"Don't worry, Sheila," Olivia assured her partner's wife over the telephone. "I'll find Darryl. I'm sure that he's okay. Just don't . . . don't tell anyone else at the precinct that he's missing. As far as Captain McPherson is concerned, Darryl has been home . . . sick."   
  
A pause followed. Then Sheila asked, "Has this something to do with the Halliwells?"   
  
The question nearly floored Olivia. She knew that Darryl had kept the Halliwells' and her secret from Sheila, but she had no idea that the latter harbored some suspicions about the three sisters. What to say? Olivia took a deep breath. "I rather doubt it. Maybe Darryl is still working on the DiMatteo case. He seemed very . . . I don't know, obsessed about it. You know how Darryl can be when he becomes obsessed over a case. However, I'm sure that he's fine. I'm still loo. . ."   
  
'Help! Anyone, help me! I'm being attacked!'   
  
The voice rang in Olivia's mind. It sounded like it belonged to Harry. Which meant that her little brother was in trouble. Realizing that she had to cut this telephone call short, Olivia continued, "Uh, Sheila? Don't worry about Darryl. I'll find him. Meanwhile, don't tell anyone else that he's missing. Please."   
  
Sheila Morris murmured a subdued "okay" and hung up. The moment Olivia hung up her telephone another cry invaded her mind. 'Help! Please help! Darryl is attacking me!' Oh great! She turned to Cecile. "Did you hear . . .?"   
  
"Harry's voice?" the other woman finished. "Yeah, I did. Where is he?"   
  
A figure materialized in the middle of Olivia's living room. It was Cole, dressed in a dark pullover sweater and trousers. And he seemed to be . . . slightly wet. "I thought I heard Harry's voice," he declared. "Sounded like he was in trouble."   
  
"We heard it too," Olivia replied. "His telepathy must really be growing."   
  
Cecile added, "If Darryl or Dako is attacking him, we better leave. Now."   
  
"Hold on." Cole grabbed the two women's hands and beamed out of the apartment.   
  
* * * *   
  
The attack had come so fast that Harry felt lucky to be alive. One moment, he was examining a list of figures for a new company that McNeill Incorporated had purchased and the next thing he knew, one Inspector Darryl Morris had materialized in the middle of his office.   
  
Harry tossed a file aside and stood up. "Hey Darryl! What . . . how did you get here?" At that moment, the police inspector raised his hand and a bolt of lightning spewed forth. Years of martial arts training kicked in and Harry immediately dropped to the floor. The lightning bolt destroyed his chair, instead.   
  
'What the hell?' Harry thought, as he scrambled away from his desk. Another lightning bolt came his way. This time, Harry jumped away, missing the second bolt by inches. In a fit of panic, he sent a telepathic SOS - something he had never done before. 'Help! Anyone, help me! I'm being attacked!'   
  
Darryl attacked again with a third bolt. It hit its target and pain exploded in Harry's right side. He immediately sent another message - 'Help! Please help! Darryl is attacking me!'   
  
Harry began to crawl toward an empty spot between the liquor cabinet and the bookcase. It was a hopeless gesture. Darryl merely followed him, until he found himself cornered between the two pieces of furniture. A smirk appeared on the inspector's face before he declared, "Say hello to Ghede for me."   
  
Darryl raised his hand. Harry heard a voice cry out, "Darryl, don't!" And then he blacked out.   
  
* * * *   
  
Cole, along with Olivia and Cecile, beamed inside Harry's office. They had arrived just in time to see the Vodoun sorcerer in Darryl's body, fling the Halliwells and Leo across the room, using telekinesis. They also saw Dako/Darryl glaring at his victims.   
  
Piper immediately scrambled to her feet and tried to freeze Dako. She failed. The sorcerer shot a bolt of lightning at her. Without even doing anything, she deflected his attack and the lightning bolt dissipated. The baby, Cole surmised, must have given her the power of deflection. Which meant that Dako was no more powerful than the Halliwell-Wyatt baby. Or, Cole hoped, himself.   
  
Using telekinesis, Dako flung Piper across the room, once more. Then he leveled his hand at Harry for a final strike. This time, Olivia used her telekinesis to budge the sorcerer. And she did . . . for only a few feet. The sorcerer faced her with enraged eyes and seconds later, she found herself joining the Halliwells.   
  
Cole almost cried out, "No!". Instead, he struggled to keep his emotions in check. This was not the time to give in to anger or fear. Especially with Dako now eyeing him. The half-demon attempted to manipulate the bokor's mind, convince the latter to stop the attacks. He failed. Not only did he fail, he also attracted the sorcerer's anger.   
  
"Nice try!" the bokor boomed with Darryl's deep voice. Then Dako sent a bolt of lightning toward Cole's direction. Olivia yelled something, but Cole did not hear. Instead, he deflected the sorcerer's attack and the bolt struck Dako squarely in the chest. Seconds later, some kind of dark spirit rose from Darryl's body. But only for a brief moment. It quickly returned inside the body and Dako/Darryl disappeared.   
  
Cecile stared in horror at the spot that the bokor had previous occupied. "Good Lord!" she exclaimed. "That was Dako? How in the hell are we supposed to defeat someone like that?"   
  
Cole quickly knelt beside Harry to check for injuries. The red-haired young man was unconscious, but alive. Thankfully. Cole called for the whitelighter. "Leo, over here. He needs your help."   
  
The whitelighter scrambled over to the witch. He placed his hand over the young man's side. A white glow indicated that the latter's wound had been healed. "Are you okay, Harry?" Leo finally asked.   
  
The youngest McNeill fluttered his eyes momentarily, before he managed to croak, "Yeah. I'm alive, thank goodness. But I feel a little sore. Jeez! That guy sure packs a punch. And that wasn't even a killing blow." He sat up.   
  
"Hey! Turner!" The cry came from Piper, who along with Olivia and Phoebe, managed to scramble to her feet. She glared at Cole. "Next time, take it easy when you deflect an attack, will you? You could have hurt Darryl!"   
  
Cole sighed. Naturally, he could not spent two minutes in the same room with a Halliwell without receiving a snarky comment. "Sorry about that. I barely deflected his attack and I didn't think it would affect . . ."   
  
"That seems to be a problem with you, doesn't it?" Phoebe strode toward Cole, hands on hips and her eyes brimming with anger. "You never seem to think! Why is it that everything you do or touch ends in death? Darryl could have been killed! But in typical fashion," she continued, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation, "you resort to your true nature and . . ."   
  
Olivia cried out loud, interrupting Phoebe. "Stop it! Both of you! This bitch-and-moan session is getting boring!"   
  
"Cole could have hurt Darryl!" Phoebe retorted.   
  
Olivia shot back, "And Darryl could have hurt all of us! Just be glad that no one was permanently killed this time! Besides," her voice grew more reflective, "we might have a way to free Darryl from Dako, if a potion or spell doesn't work."   
  
Piper now glared at Olivia. "By hurting Darryl?"   
  
"It might happen." Olivia glared at the two Halliwells. "I seemed to recall Leo telling me about the time when Prue stabbed you, Piper, in order to free you from some non-corporeal spirit. Is that true?" The two sisters looked away. Cole gave Olivia a grateful smile. She responded with one of her own.   
  
A morose Phoebe murmured, "I don't think we'll have to resort to such drastic measures. Piper and I were working on a potion, before we heard Harry's call."   
  
Cecile offered to help create the potion. "I can help. It might need a touch of Voudon magic," she added.   
  
"Thanks, but we're doing just fine," Phoebe responded uneasily. "We've got the Power of Two and Piper's baby." She grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's get out of here." Leo grabbed hold of the Halliwells' shoulders.   
  
"Wait!" Cecile cried. "It'll probably be better if I . . ." The Halliwells and Leo orbed away before she could finish. The Vodoun priestess snarled with anger. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with them?" She rounded on Cole. "How in the hell did you put up with them for so long?"   
  
Cole responded with a silent shrug. It was something he had pondered over a lot - especially during the past three months. Phoebe no longer seemed to be a plausible answer. Sighing, he picked up the semi-conscious Harry and slung the latter over his shoulder. "Okay, ladies. It's time to go. Ready?" Both Olivia and Cecile took hold of an arm and Cole beamed the entire party out of the office.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWELVE 


	3. Part III

CHAPTER 13   
  
  
  
It was an angry sorcerer who appeared before the Crozats. Judging from his expression, Edward realized that the attack on the youngest McNeill had failed. "What happened?" the warlock asked.   
  
Growling, Dako/Morris wrapped one hand around Cousin Louis' throat. "I'll tell you what happened! That witch used his psychic abilities and summoned help before I could kill him! I found myself surrounded by three other witches, a whitelighter, some woman I don't even know and a man, who just might be a demon." He gave Louis' throat a slight squeeze. Edward's cousin gurgled. "And do you want to know what else I had discovered? One of the witches is not only pregnant, but just as powerful as myself. So was the man with the demonic powers. Something you had failed to tell me." Dako squeezed Louis' throat tighter, causing the latter's face to turn red.   
  
A panic-stricken Henry blurted out, "We don't know anything about a demon! As for the witch . . . well, we knew she was carrying a powerful baby, but we didn't realize it would be as powerful as you."   
  
Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. The sorcerer released Louis, who promptly fell upon the floor, coughing. "You had extensive details on the other Halliwell witches and the McNeill witches," Dako replied in a crisp tone, "and you expect me to believe that you knew nothing about the extent of the pregnant witch's powers or the demon? Do you take me for a fool?"   
  
Feeling the extent of the sorcerer's dark power, Edward immediately bowed. "No, your eminence. We sim . . . our source had failed to provide this information to us."   
  
"Then I suggest that you make your source understand the repercussions of his failure to inform you." Dako paused. "Now, I want to know everything about these people. Their secrets and the extent of their powers. Including the demon."   
  
Edward, Henry, Rudolf and Suzanne responded as one, "Yes, your eminence."   
  
Dako stared at the trio. "One question - is there a way to steal this demon's powers? He struck me as being very powerful."   
  
An uneasy Edward glanced at his fellow warlocks. "If this demon was with the Charmed Ones and the McNeills, he must be Belthazor. I understand that he is very powerful. Even more powerful than he was, as the Source. Together with his powers and yours, we could possibly kill the pregnant witch."   
  
The bokor stared at the warlock for a long, terrifying moment. Then he declared, "I will kill the witch. I take the demon's powers, and together with mine, I will kill her. Am I clear?"   
  
His emotions in turmoil, Edward struggled to keep them in check. He had no intention of helping Dako take Belthazor's new powers. But it did seem prudent to keep his intentions to himself. And healthier. In the end, Edward merely nodded in agreement and murmured, "Yes, your eminence."   
  
"Start preparing a potion or spell that will steal this Belthazor's powers." The sorcerer glared at the warlocks. "You have the knowledge to create this, I hope."   
  
Edward turned to Suzanne, who kept her mouth shut. Good. "I'm sure that we'll be able to, your eminence. It's just a matter of time."   
  
"We don't have much time," the bokor snapped. "Once the potion or spell is completed, inform me." Dako glanced down at Louis, who was struggling to stand up. "Meanwhile, I will be in my room, meditating. I . . . this mortal. He is still making it impossible for me to completely control him. And have this one," he pointed at the unfortunate Louis, "deliver my breakfast at sunrise, precisely." With a frown on his face, the sorcerer disappeared.   
  
Edward heaved a large sigh and turned to Suzanne. "Belthazor. What happened to him, tonight?"   
  
Suzanne responded with a glare. "Don't blame me! He stood me up, thanks to 'His Eminence'!"   
  
"All right! No more procrastinating! Make an appointment to see Belthazor, tomorrow. Get him to meet you at the office," Edward snapped. "We have to get our hands on his powers, as soon as possible!"   
  
* * * *   
  
Cole sat in one of the plush chairs inside the McNeills' long drawing rooms. His eyes followed Olivia, who was engaged in a telephone call with a colleague from the U.S. Customs Office. He had returned to the family's residence, after dropping off Cecile at Olivia's apartment.   
  
"Yeah Martin, it has been a long time. Like three weeks," Olivia was saying. "I guess you heard about Ben Mallard." She paused. "Yeah, well your boss wasn't exactly thrilled to see me. What can I say? It was San Francisco PD who stumbled across his body." Another pause. "What do I want, this time? Marty, why do you always assume I'm after something?" Olivia threw back her head and laughed.   
  
It was a rich, throaty laugh that seemed filled with warmth and promise. For a brief moment, Cole felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He wandered what this Marty could have said to generate such a response from Olivia. Something personal? Intimate? Deep down, Cole knew he had nothing to worry about, but speculating the reason behind Olivia's laugh seemed a hell of a lot more preferable than brooding over what was really bothering him.   
  
"Harry's fine. Gwen and Bruce are upstairs with him, right now." The statement came from Jack McNeill, who loomed above Cole. "I guess dodging that sorcerer's attack must have took a lot out of him."   
  
His eyes still fixed upon Olivia's smiling countenance, Cole nodded. "I'm not surprised. This Dako seemed very powerful. Harry's lucky to be alive."   
  
Mr. McNeill sat down on the sofa, near Cole's chair. "I understand that Paige was also lucky. First-degree burns." He shook his head in disbelief. "Whew!"   
  
Cole's gaze wrenched away from Olivia. Mention of Paige's name brought back memories of Piper and Phoebe's reaction to his encounter with Dako. He recalled the anger and contempt in their eyes. "Yeah, lucky," he murmured.   
  
Silence followed, broken only by the sound of Olivia's voice. She said, "All right, Marty. You got me. I do need a favor. Is there a way for me to get a copy of the S.S. Enigma's manifest? It had arrived in San Francisco, the day before yesterday. I also need its manifest before it had departed from Singapore." She paused. "I don't know. Maybe two weeks ago." Then, "How soon can I . . .?" Another pause. "That soon?"   
  
"Cole?" The older man's voice drew Cole's attention away from Olivia. "Is there something wrong?" He nodded at Olivia. "She and Marty are old friends. He used to work for San Francisco PD. They tend to flirt sometimes, but it's nothing serious. He's married."   
  
Nodding, Cole merely replied, "Oh." Once the mystery behind Olivia's relationship with this Marty vanished, Cole's real reasons behind his blue mood came back in full force.   
  
Still staring at the half-demon, Mr. McNeill continued, "But that's not the problem, is it?"   
  
Cole assumed an innocent expression. "What problem?"   
  
Blue-gray eyes bored into the half-demon's. The latter squirmed uncomfortably. "Oh God! Okay Cole, what the hell is really bothering you?" the middle-aged witch gently insisted.   
  
Heaving a large sigh, Cole explained what had occurred inside Harry's office, about an hour ago. How Piper managed to deflect one of Dako's attacks and how he did the same, but with different results. "I deflected his electrokinesis right back to him, hitting him in the chest."   
  
"I know," Mr. McNeill calmly replied. "Olivia told me what happened."   
  
Cole continued, "Did she also tell you how Phoebe and Piper had reacted?" He sighed again, as his mind relived that moment, over and over. "Piper . . . well, both she and Phoebe pointed out that I had used unnecessary force to stop Dar . . . uh, Dako. And that I could have killed Darryl." He shook his head. "You should have seen the look on Phoebe's face. I never realized until now that I have lost my chances with her. Things will never go back to what it used to be."   
  
To Cole's surprise, Mr. McNeill shrugged. "So what? Why should you care about what they think about you? You're not part of their family, anymore." He paused. "Unless you plan to change that situation, sometime in the future."   
  
Cole shook his head. "That's just it. I don't see it happening. It's just . . . I'm tired. I'm tired of taking the blame for all that happened, earlier this year. And I'm tired of their self-righteous crap over everything that I do."   
  
"Then to hell with them." Cole stared at Olivia's father. "Look Cole, I know what you're going through. I've been through the same, myself. Believe me." Mr. McNeill paused. His eyes assumed a distant air, as if remembering things past. "Her name was Pamela. Pamela Davidoff. I met her during my first year in college. At first, she seemed like the world to me. I thought that she liked me for myself, Jack McNeill." A wry smile touched his lips. "I've never exactly been a . . . promising child, if you know what I mean. Most of the McNeill family consider me morally ambiguous and have always disapproved of me. And maybe they're right about me. Being the perfect citizen or the perfect witch was never my forte. Hell, I went through three whitelighters before I was twenty-five."   
  
The revelation took Cole by surprise. Ever since he had recalled Jack McNeill from his past, he knew that Olivia's dad was capable of great ruthlessness and intelligence. Yet, he never realized that the witch had such a troubled past.   
  
The other man continued, "My parents, on the other hand, had treated me differently. And thank God, because if they hadn't, my life would have been hell."   
  
"What about this Pamela?" Cole asked.   
  
"Well, like I said, I had met her during my first year in college. The McNeills were well-known. Still are. And Pamela's family didn't like the idea of us dating, regardless of how much money my family had." Mr. McNeill added, "The Davidoffs were also witches, by the way. I had met her at a Wicca club. But not many of them had a psychic power, like the McNeills or the Morgans. As for Pamela, I thought she was different from her family, until I found out differently." Blue-gray eyes became clouded. "Pamela . . . she found out that I had helped a demon. This was back in early '67. The demon name was Marbas . . ." Cole nearly twitched when the other man mentioned the familiar name. ". . . and I helped him after discovering that another demon was using him as a diversion, in order to steal this pendant. I didn't bother to vanquish Marbas, since it was obvious that he was being framed. Well, Pamela and her family found out, they hit the roof. She dropped me like a hot potato, making it clear that she regarded me no more than a borderline warlock."   
  
Cole murmured sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Did you . . . did you try to win her back?"   
  
Mr. McNeill sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But Pamela wouldn't have anything to do with me. And I became bitter. I would have stayed that way if hadn't met Gwen. Who, by the way, also found out what happened between Marbas and me. But as far as Gwen was concerned, I did right. Marbas was the innocent in that incident, regardless in whether he was a demon or not. She's a true Wiccan, by the way. I can't say the same about a few of my in-laws."   
  
"And you never saw Pamela again?"   
  
After another shrug, Mr. McNeill continued, "Yeah, I did. Not long after I had met Gwen, she decided that she wanted me back. But in the end, I realized that it was too late for us and I had fallen in love with Gwen, by that time. Don't get me wrong. I had some happy times with Pam, but she never seemed willing to accept me for myself. And to be honest, I've never regretted marrying Gwen. Not in a long shot," he added with a small smile. Then Mr. McNeill gave Cole a stern look. "As for Phoebe, I don't know if she'll ever change, but it's obvious that unless you're willing to become the man she wants, she'll never accept you. Not really. And quite frankly, I think it's time you stop worrying about what she and her family thinks about you, and live your own life."   
  
Olivia hung up the telephone, distracting her father and friend from their discussion. She flopped down on the sofa, next to Mr. McNeill. "Why is it that every time I talk to Marty, I end up finding myself in the middle of a bargaining session?"   
  
"Maybe poor Marty has finally realized that he's given you one too many favors over the years," Mr. McNeill replied with a smirk.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Dad!" Olivia seared her father with a white-hot glare.   
  
The older man's eyes grew wide with innocence. Cole looked away, as he repressed a smile. The former continued, "So, what was it that you asked Marty for? A manifest?"   
  
"Yeah, one for the S.S. Enigma. I have this suspicion that Dako had somehow arrived on that ship, thanks to the Crozats. Don't ask me why, but I find it odd that our troubles with both them and Dako had occurred during the same week."   
  
Cole sat up. "You're saying that the Crozats might be responsible for this bokor? I guess it's possible, if they knew someone connected with Vodoun. Especially if the Crozats probably considered us too powerful to deal with, themselves."   
  
"The problem is," Olivia added, "that the Crozats might have bitten off more than they can chew. If they have a spell to vanquish Dako . . ."   
  
A short, mirthless laugh escaped from Cole's mouth. "If they have, it won't do them any good. They're missing one important factor."   
  
"Cecile."   
  
Cole nodded. "Right. Only a Vodoun houngan or mamba can vanquish Dako. Whoever sent Dako to the Crozats, probably forgotten to mention that one little matter. Or did he?"   
  
* * * *   
  
Piper poured the contents of the pot into a small glass jar. "That's it," she declared. "The potion is ready. All we have to do now is find Darryl."   
  
"And what happens after that?" Phoebe asked. She regarded her sister with anxious eyes. "This potion is only good for freeing Darryl's body from Whatshisname. How do we vanquish it?"   
  
A sigh left Piper's mouth. "I don't know, Phoebe. The Power of Three?"   
  
"What Power of Three? Paige is in the hospital. And we can't get Leo to heal her without drawing suspicions from the doctors." Phoebe paused, as she carefully contemplated her next words. "Maybe . . . maybe Olivia was right about Cecile being the only one who can vanquish this spirit. I mean, think about it. Even though her premonitions were being blocked, Cecile managed to detect that something wrong would happen to Darryl. The only premonition I had was one with him at a crime scene. And even when I had been with Paige all morning, I didn't get one premonition of her being attacked. Yet, Cecile managed to get one, even if she didn't see the attacker."   
  
Irritation flitted across Piper's face. "C'mon Pheebs. Do you really believe that Cecile is the only one of us capable of defeating Dako, just because she's into Voodoo? If I recall, all of us helped An-Ling defeat Yen-lo inside the Zen Limbo. And you and Paige helped Ava vanquished Orrin when he had the Evil Eye. Using both a Gypsy spell and Wicca magic, I might add." She plugged the small bottle with a cork. "If Cecile can find some Voodoo spell, I have no problem with using it. But I still think we'll have just as much chance with success with this." Piper held up the bottle with a flourish.   
  
"And what about vanquishing that sorcerer?" Phoebe asked.   
  
Piper cocked her head. "Maybe we can't use the Power of Three, but with the Power of Two and the baby . . ." she patted her slightly protruding belly, "we should do just fine."   
  
"Yeah. Along with Olivia, Cecile and maybe even Bruce or Mrs. McNeill. Right?" Phoebe added.   
  
Piper's mouth formed moue. "Yeah," she replied unenthusiastically. "Right."   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN   
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
A/N: Warning. This is a short . . . short chapter. Merely a set up for the final action.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14   
  
  
  
The telephone on Cole's breakfast table rang. He reached over to answer. "Hello?" he greeted. "Cole Turner speaking."   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Turner. It's me, Suzanne Maxwell. What happened to you, last night?"   
  
Cole paused momentarily, contemplating on what answer to give his . . . 'client'. For a woman who had been stood up last night, she seemed unusually chipper. Even if she had called him by his surname. Cole finally said, "Sorry to cancel our engagement like that. I had emergency. Actually, my neighbor did. I hope you're not angry at me for canceling last night's dinner."   
  
Brittle laughter filled Cole's ears. That could either mean that Suzanne was truly angry about last night. Or she had some kind of plan in store for him. Cole suspected the latter. "Of course not," she cried. "Actually, I wanted to reschedule our meeting for this morning. Around nine?"   
  
"Nine?" Cole recalled that he had an early meeting with one of the senior partners around eight-thirty. "How about nine-thirty?"   
  
Suzanne paused. "Well, I guess. I'm . . . leaving for L.A., today. A friend of mine has invited me to join her for the weekend and my plane will leave around noon. I suppose I can spare you another thirty minutes to discuss a piece of property I had discovered."   
  
Cole hesitated. He wondered what the warlock had in mind. Seduction? Attempted murder? Hopefully, he would ready for any surprise she might have. He had managed to surprise Philip Crozat with the strength of his powers. Cole decided that he would be ready for anything that Suzanne Crozat might inflict upon him. He answered, "I'll be there, around nine-thirty. At your home, right?"   
  
"Actually, I'll be leaving for the airport from my office on Columbus Street. You can meet me there. The Vendrum Company at the Hopkins Building on Columbus. Fifth floor." She added in a sing-song voice, "I'll be waiting for you. Bye!" Suzanne hung up.   
  
Cole placed the receiver on the telephone. And stared at it thoughtfully.   
  
* * * *   
  
A haggard-looking Louis Crozat strolled inside the dining room of the two-story townhouse being rented by the Crozats. The others, Suzanne included, glanced up from their breakfast to greet the newcomer. "Well, how is our guest, this morning?" Edward asked.   
  
Louis sat down in one of the empty chairs around the table and sighed. "Eating. And after he eats, more meditation. He seems determined to gain complete control of the mortal's body, before he goes after the witches."   
  
"Oh God!" Suzanne exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.   
  
Edward ignored her and asked Louis, "What about Belthazor? Has Dako mentioned him, this morning?"   
  
"No. He seemed more interested in his plans to rule other warlocks and sorcerers. Maybe even the Underworld." Louis made a face. "He even suggested there might be a place for all of us in his kingdom."   
  
Henry grunted. "How benevolent of him!"   
  
"Henry!"   
  
He let out a huff. "I'm getting tired of this, Edward! And I'm getting tired of him. We all are! Let's just get . . ." He glanced uneasily at the doorway. ". . .get rid of Belthazor, take his powers and kill the witches, ourselves."   
  
"And what about Piper Halliwell?" Edward replied with a sneer. "How do we deal with her baby without Dako's help?" To Suzanne's obvious discomfort, Edward's eyes slid toward her. "If there's a chance we can't get Dako to help us, we'll have to resort to our second plan in regard to the Halliwell witch."   
  
A voice from the doorway boomed, "What about the witch?" All eyes stared at the bokor, standing in the doorway. "I assume you were referring to the pregnant witch."   
  
Edward nervously cleared his throat. "Yes, your eminence. We, uh . . . Suzanne has discovered a spell to steal the witch's baby from her womb. This spell was once used by a powerful demon with psychic abilities, last spring. Against the witch's younger sister. The other sister, Phoebe, was carrying the Source's child, at the time."   
  
"The Source? I've heard of him," Dako replied haughtily. "A talented demon, but obviously not as powerful as some have deemed him to be."   
  
Henry retorted, "The Source was the ruler of the Underworld."   
  
"Maybe of your Underworld, but certainly not of mine." Dako rolled his eyes. "And yet three of these witches were able to kill him . . . three times?"   
  
Edward frowned. "How did you . . .?"   
  
"I told him," Louis said, looking guilty. Edward glared at him.   
  
Dako continued, "You can used this spell on the pregnant witch. I will kill the others and steal this . . . Belthazor's powers, before killing him. You can have the witch's child. Compensation for helping me acquire power, again."   
  
Suzanne repressed a retort. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall. Eight forty-five. Her appointment with Belthazor was in another forty-five minutes. In an effort not to raise the sorcerer's suspicions, she slowly stood up. And sighed. "It's almost nine. That herbal shop should be opened, soon. I have some shopping to do."   
  
"Shopping?"   
  
Coolly, Suzanne stared at him. "Yes. Shopping. For the potion to steal Belthazor's powers. Is there a problem?"   
  
"No. As long as you're back in time to go after Belthazor and the witches. I will be waiting at the witches' home around midday. After we kill the witches, we'll go after the red-haired witch and her family. And then, I will take Belthazor's powers and kill him. Meanwhile, I will meditate some more." He left the room.   
  
Suzanne sneered. "Thrilling! A great spirit who can't even . . ." She paused under Edward's warning stare. "Never mind. I'll meet you all at the Halliwells' home . . . around noon." An impatient sigh escaped her mouth, as she stomped out of the room.   
  
* * * *   
  
Cecile stood inside Olivia's kitchen, as she put the finishing touches on a potion she hoped would free Darryl Morris from Dako's spirit. After tossing a pinch of dried amber into the saucepan, she muttered an incantation. A second later, a ball of smoke exploded above the saucepan, taking Cecile by surprise. Step one had been completed.   
  
After a quick search through the kitchen cabinets, Cecile found a small bottle for the potion. She poured the saucepan's contents into the bottle. Just as she finished closing the bottle with a cork, the telephone rang. Cecile picked up the receiver and greeted, "Hello?"   
  
"Cecile? Hey cherie!" a familiar deep voice boomed.   
  
Relief flooded throughout Cecile's body, when she recognized her boyfriend's voice. "Andre? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah. I got the spell that you wanted. A friend of mine had just e-mailed it to me, a few minutes ago. You remember Thierry Devereaux, don't you? From St. Croix? Well, when I told him about your encounter with . . ."   
  
Cecile kept her patience in check. She loved Andre, but sometimes she wondered if the man was in love with his own voice. "Andre! Honey? The spell, please! I'm in a hurry."   
  
"Oh. Yeah."   
  
Cecile listened patiently, as Andre recited a spell that had not been used in nearly 250 years. She did not bother to write it down, for she possessed an eidetic memory. When the houngan finished, Cecile replied, "Got it! Thanks honey. And tell your friend, Mister . . ."   
  
The vision struck Cecile like a bolt of lightning. She saw Cole Turner inside an expensive office with a dark-haired, beautiful woman. Cecile saw Cole drink something and drop to the floor, disoriented. Then four men entered the office, and with the woman, formed a circle around the half-demon. They chanted some incantation that left Cole powerless. Then Cecile saw one of them kill Olivia's neighbor with a fireball. The vision continued with a shadowy figure (whom Cecile figured must be Dako) killing the McNeills, Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt and Paige Matthews. Cecile also saw Piper Halliwell killed by the warlocks and the shadow figure, and her own death at the hands of the same warlock she had spotted two days ago. The vision ended as abruptly as it had begun. Cecile dropped to the floor, gasping for air.   
  
"Cecile?" Andre's voice could be heard from the telephone receiver she had dropped. "Cecile! Are you there?"   
  
Slowly, the Vodoun priestess rose to her feet. She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. "Andre, I . . . I have to go. There's an emergency. I'll call you back, later."   
  
"Cecile! Dammit wo . . ." Unfortunately, Andre Morrell's voice went unheeded by Cecile, as she disconnected the line.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN   
  
  
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15   
  
  
  
"It's been over twenty-fours hours, now!" Sheila Morris cried over the telephone. "Where the hell is he? Where's Darryl?"   
  
Olivia winced from the noise in her ear. She glanced around the precinct office. Thankfully, no one had overheard. She took a deep breath. "She . . . Sheila, honey. I don't know. We're still looking for him."   
  
"Still looking?" Sheila's voice practically screeched. "That's the same answer I got from Phoebe!" She paused. "I think it's time to bring the police in. Maybe they can find . . ."   
  
Olivia switched the cell phone to her other ear. She glanced at Bruce, who seemed engrossed with a magazine. Her brother had dropped by for a visit on his day off. "Sheila," she said in a low voice, "I don't think that's a good idea. Trust me on this. We have . . . a pretty good idea on where we can find Darryl."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes, Sheila. I swear. By this evening, Darryl should be home. Safe with his family." Olivia glanced at the skeptical expression on Bruce's face and shrugged. "Yes honey, I'm serious. Okay. Good-bye." She disconnected her cell phone and tossed it on her desk. "God, I'm screwed! Darryl's screwed!"   
  
Bruce began, "Then why did you . . .?"   
  
"I know what I said! I literally promised Sheila the moon." Olivia sighed. "It was the only way to keep her from calling McPherson, and that's the last thing Darryl need."   
  
Bruce calmly asked, "Do you have any idea where we can find Darryl?"   
  
"We?" Olivia stared at her brother.   
  
"Yeah, I know I wasn't around when Harry was attacked. But Mom, Barbara and I were in Palos Alto. You know, at the opening of Baron Todd's new restaurant."   
  
Olivia frowned. "You and Mo . . . What were you doing there? Mom hates Todd!"   
  
With a sigh, Bruce explained, "That isn't exactly a family secret. But we both received invitations. And Mom wanted to see how his new restaurant turned out." He snorted. "Just the usual New Age California cuisine."   
  
"Grilled fish and salads made from weeds? They seemed to be the only dishes that Todd is capable of preparing."   
  
Shaking his head, Bruce smiled. "You really are a bitch, you know that?" Bruce returned his attention to the magazine in his hand. Several minutes passed, while Olivia stared at her computer. Without bothering to glance up, Bruce added, "If you keep staring at that thing any longer, you'll go . . ."   
  
Olivia's cell phone rang. She snatched it from her desk and snapped it open. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.   
  
"Livy? It's Marty Jancek. I just called to let you know that I've got the information that you wanted. Got a pen and paper ready?"   
  
Olivia scrambled for the needed items. Then she instructed Marty to proceed. The Customs agent revealed that the S.S. Enigma's Singapore manifest included a package addressed to the VENDRUM Company, in San Francisco. At the Hopkins Building on Columbus, Fifth floor, Room 508. The information did not surprise Olivia one bit. "However, when I checked the Enigma's manifest after it had arrived in Frisco," Marty continued, "the VENDRUM package was missing."   
  
The VENDRUM Company. Olivia mouthed the words silently. She had checked the MALEHEX Corporation's list of assets for any other San Francisco company, other than the Tower Bay Import/Export Company and found no sign of the company on the list. How did the remaining Crozats get their hands on this VENDRUM Company? "Who had forwarded the package to San Francisco?" she asked.   
  
The Customs agent paused. "Uh, someone named William Dagbani. I gather he's not a native of Singapore or Malaysia."   
  
"Hmmm, no kidding. Thanks Marty."   
  
"No problem," Marty warmly replied. "Say, about next Friday night . . ."   
  
Olivia interrupted, "Marty? Do me a favor. Glance at the third finger on your right hand. Now, do you really want to finish that question?"   
  
Marty paused, before he broke into a soft laughter. "Catch you later, Livy." The agent hung up.   
  
Olivia disconnected her cell phone and smiled at Bruce. "Well, looks like we might find Darryl, after all. I have a pretty good idea on where he might be. And the Crozats."   
  
"So where is he?" Bruce asked.   
  
"At the VENDRUM Company." Olivia paused. "Well, maybe. It's at the Hopkins Building. Fifth floor. It's funny. That company isn't on the list of Crozats assets I had received, last month."   
  
Bruce suggested that it might be a new company. "Or maybe this bokor has nothing to do with the Crozats."   
  
Olivia shook her head. "No. A Crozat warlock goes out of his way to kill Ben Mallard. Who may have intercepted a package from a guy named William Dagbani? The guy sounds like he came from somewhere in West Africa. The coincidence is too much." After another pause, she added, "I hope that Cecile is finished with that potion. I wonder if Andre has called back about that spell."   
  
Bruce added, "I wonder what happened to Cole. Has he been in touch with that Maxwell woman, yet?"   
  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to get in touch with him, all morning." Once more, Olivia's cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"   
  
Cecile's voice exploded in her ears. "Livy! It's me, Cecile! I just had another vision and we're all in trouble! Especially Cole! Where can I meet you?"   
  
Anxiety gripped Olivia. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Are you still at the apartment?"   
  
"Dammit Olivia! Haven't you heard a word I said? Cole is about to find himself in deep shit! And so will the rest of us! I saw five people steal his powers and kill him, inside some office! We've got to find him! Look, I've finished the potion and I've got the vanquishing spell from Andre."   
  
"Yeah. Okay! Did you say an office? Then I have a pretty good idea on where he might be." Olivia took a deep breath and instructed her friend to meet her and Bruce at a certain address in downtown San Francisco.   
  
* * * *   
  
Cole glanced around the VENDRUM Company's posh office and nearly whistled aloud. Not bad, he thought to himself. Not even his private office looked this well-decorated . . . or expensive. Cole wondered how much profit the Crozats had accumulated over the years.   
  
"Do you like it?" Suzanne Maxwell suddenly appeared by his side. For a woman holding an impromptu meeting, she looked dressed to kill. Or seduce. She wore a white tailored suit with a slit along the long skirt, and a jacket with no blouse underneath, but plenty of cleavage. She added sweetly, "The office, I mean."   
  
Nodding, Cole replied, "Yes, it's uh, very . . . very nice. Are all of these antiquities yours?" He walked over to the far wall and fingered a long scimitar that hung from it.   
  
"That came with the office when I rented it," Suzanne hastily replied. "Along with the name on the door."   
  
"Really?" Cole gave her a brief, intense stare.   
  
The young widow shifted uneasily on her feet. Then she indicated at the liquor cabinet with a sweep of her hand. "Uh, would you like a drink?"   
  
"Thanks. Something non-alcoholic, I think. Club soda. No ice." Suzanne smiled and headed for the cabinet. Actually, she swayed. Cole watched her move with admiring eyes. Too bad she was a Crozat warlock. He would not have minded a one-night stand with her. Or maybe even an hour. However, there was a certain matter to discuss, first. "By the way, you said that the name on the door came with this office."   
  
Suzanne removed a bottle of club soda from the liquor cabinet. "Yes?" She reached for a glass and poured liquid in it.   
  
Cole continued, "Well, it's strange that you would say that. I had someone investigate your background." The warlock paused momentarily. "One, your name is Suzanne, all right. Suzanne Crozat. You were born in Seattle, Washington on September 4, 1970, not Portland. Two, your married name is Maxwell. You had married a wealthy investor by the name of Anton Maxwell, but two years ago, not seven. He died of . . . mysterious circumstances, last August, not two years ago." Cole strode toward her. "And one of his assets happened to be the VENDRUM Company, located here in San Francisco. The one asset you didn't bother to liquidate before you left Vancouver." He paused right behind her and demanded in a low voice, "What do you want with me?"   
  
The warlock whirled around and handed Cole his club soda. "I don't know what you . . ."   
  
Slamming his glass on the cabinet, Cole roughly grabbed her arm. "Don't toy with me. When someone does, I get easily riled. I know you're a warlock with the Crozat coven. What . . . do . . . you . . . want . . . with . . . me?"   
  
Fear flickered briefly in Suzanne's dark eyes. Then she nervously handed Cole his club soda. "Okay. I am a warlock with the Crozat coven. But it's not what you think."   
  
"Oh really?" Cole took a sip of his drink.   
  
Suzanne took a deep breath and continued. "Look, my cousins and I know what happened to the rest of our coven, last month. They tried to acquire enough power to take over the Underworld, and they failed. Well, my cousins and I intend to succeed." She glanced into his eyes. "With your help. If you're willing."   
  
Cole swallowed half the contents of his glass. A sneer curled his lips. "What do you take me for? An idiot? So far, your coven has killed two men and unleased a 250 year-old Vodoun spirit, who seems bent upon killing the McNeills and the Charmed Ones. People I care . . ." A dizzy spell gripped him, making him feel disoriented. His eyes grew heavy. "What the . . . what the hell?"   
  
An acid smile tugged the corners of Suzanne's lips. "How's your drink?"   
  
"What the hell have you done to me?" Cole cried. He dropped his glass on the floor, and grabbed Suzanne's forearms. "What . . .?"   
  
Suzanne replied innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And would you please let go of my arms? You're hurting me."   
  
Cole struggled to speak his next words. "I . . . you know damn . . ." Suzanne's face began to blur. Another wave of dizziness left him reeling.   
  
"You don't look so well, . . . Belthazor." Suzanne took a step closer. At least it seemed so to Cole's groggy mind. He could barely make out the sinister smile on her face, as he sank to his knees. "I believe I know a few people who can help you."   
  
At that moment, four men emerged from the far office. Despite his groggy state, Cole recognized two of them - Edward and Henry Crozat. "You . . ." he began. But the word came out as a slur and Cole found himself unable to speak any further.   
  
"And it's nice to see you again, Belthazor," Edward Crozat greeted cheerfully. "How long has it been? Five years? Six?"   
  
An impatient Henry Crozat cried, "Enough of the small talk! Let's get this over with! Now!"   
  
Edward nodded. "All right. Ready?" The four men and Suzanne formed a circle around the kneeling Cole. The warlocks began to chant and the half-demon felt his strength, slipping away. Despair overwhelmed him. For there was no one to save him.   
  
* * * *   
  
Olivia and Bruce met Cecile outside the Hopkins Building, before all three rushed inside. "Suzanne Crozat, thanks to her late husband, owns a company located on the fifth floor," Olivia commented to her friend. "It's called VENDRUM. Would you believe it? It's one of the companies I was investigating in conjecture with the Alvarez murder."   
  
The trio entered the elevator. Olivia bridled with impatience, as the elevator creaked its way up to the fifth floor. "I wonder how Cole managed to discover the whereabouts of the Crozat?" Bruce asked.   
  
"Suzanne Maxwell," Olivia muttered darkly. "Or should I say Suzanne Crozat? He tried to call me this morning, but I was in another meeting with Captain McPherson. Who was still bugging me about Darryl. I tried returning Cole's call, but he didn't answer. Dammit!" The elevator finally reached the fifth floor and the three people stepped out.   
  
Cecile added, "I hope we're in time. From what I saw, these warlocks were using both a potion and a spell to steal his powers."   
  
"Oh great!" Olivia groaned.   
  
The two witches and the priestess finally came upon a door marked VENDRUM COMPANY. Olivia grasped the doorknob to open the door. It refused to budge. "Dammit!" she cried in frustration. Then using her telekinesis, she forced the door open.   
  
The trio rushed inside and a terrifying sight greeted their eyes. Five warlocks - four men and a woman, surrounded a kneeling Cole, chanting a spell. Olivia recognized the woman. Suzanne Maxwell. She cried out, "Cole!". The warlocks halted in mid-chant and stared at the newcomers. Fortunately, Bruce reacted first. Using his power of aero kinesis, he scattered the warlocks away from Cole, with a gust of wind.   
  
A tall warlock in his mid-thirties scrambled to his feet. A dagger appeared in his hand. He threw it at Cecile, who stood closer. The Vodoun priestess quickly ducked and withdrew a small bottle of liquid from her jacket. She tossed it at the warlock, who dematerialized into a ball of flames and smoke.   
  
Another warlock became the second to respond to the newcomers' threat. He stood up, stared at the visitors with dismay. The young man - the same warlock whom Cecile had spotted near Pablo Alvarez's body - disappeared. He reappeared behind Bruce, with a knife in hand. Before he could stab the witch, the latter viciously elbowed in the side and flipped him onto the floor. Then Bruce immobilized the young warlock with a kick to the jaw.   
  
Meanwhile, another Crozat, one who reminded Olivia of the late Philip Crozat, sent a fireball toward Bruce. Olivia deflected the attack with her power and the fireball engulfed the warlock.   
  
"Edward!" cried the fourth warlock. Stock and middle-aged, he glared at Olivia with hatred. Fortunately, Bruce reacted first and with his aero kinesis, attacked. The warlock screamed in horror, as he became trapped within a tunnel of strong wind. Until his body disintegrated into nothing.   
  
There remained one last Crozat - Suzanne. She regarded Bruce's attack upon the stocky warlock with horror, before she dashed to one of the desks. Olivia used her telekinesis to throw her against the wall. Unfortunately, it seemed that Suzanne possessed the power of deflection. The telekinesis boomeranged from Suzanne and sent Olivia sprawling to the floor.   
  
"Your powers don't work on me, bitch!" Suzanne spat out. A Glock pistol appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Olivia and fired twice. Still sprawled on the floor, the latter immediately reacted by using her telekinesis to send the bullets right into the warlock's chest. The dark-haired woman's eyes flew open momentarily, before she dropped to the floor. Dead.   
  
Olivia and Bruce rushed over to help Cole to his feet. Cecile's voice from behind cried, "Look out!" Brother and sister whirled around. They saw a knife appear in the battered young warlock's hand - the same warlock whom Bruce had knocked unconscious. The oldest McNeill grabbed a knife from a nearby desk and very neatly, sent it flying into the warlock chest, killing the latter.   
  
Cecile let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to help Olivia and Bruce deal with the groggy half-demon. "Cole?" Olivia said sounding concerned. "Cole, can you hear me? It's Olivia! Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm . . . help . . . me . . . sto . . ."   
  
"Cole! C'mon Cole! Snap out of it!" Olivia shook the half-demon. When he failed to respond, she cried out, "Dammit!" Then she grabbed Cole's head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss failed to snap her friend out of his lethargy. Desperate, Olivia kissed Cole for the second time. Only harder. After a few seconds, he finally responded by placing his hands on Olivia's waist and returning the kiss wholeheartedly. A rush of heat spread all over her body. Groggy or not, Olivia had to admit that the half-demon was an above-average kisser. More than above-average.   
  
"Livy?" he murmured, after their lips had parted. "Olivia, was that . . .?"   
  
Elated, Olivia gave Cole one last shake. "Yes Cole, it's me. Olivia. Wake up!"   
  
"I'm . . . I'm awake . . . I'm . . . would you please stop shaking me?" The last sentence came out without any hesitation.   
  
Cecile eyed Cole with curiosity. "Amazing! He seems to have recovered, despite being drugged."   
  
"Self-healing power," Cole gasped, as he struggled to his feet. "But the drug isn't completely gone. I still feel a little bit groggy." He opened his eyes wide and stared at the dead body near one of the desks. "Suzanne," he muttered. "What happened?"   
  
Olivia replied, "I killed her. Deflected two bullets she had shot at me."   
  
"Two bad," Cole shot back, under his breath. His eyes fell upon the other corpse. "Say, uh, isn't that the warlock . . .?"   
  
Nodding, Olivia replied, "That's him."   
  
"He's the one who killed Pablo Alvarez," Cecile added.   
  
Cole shook his head. Blinked several times. "Where's Dako? And where's Bruce?"   
  
"I'm here." The eldest McNeill sibling had disappeared into one of the inner offices. He returned, carrying something that looked like a crude vase. Or urn. And a file in a brown accordion folder. "As for Dako, I don't know where he's at. But I'll bet top money that he had arrived in this." He held up the vase.   
  
Cecile's eyes narrowed. "That looks like a Benin urn. How did the Crozats get their hands on it?"   
  
Before anyone could answer, the door burst open. A uniformed guard appeared in the doorway, brandishing a revolver at the four occupants. "This is security!" he barked. "Everyone hold it!"   
  
Bruce murmured, "Looks like Dako might be the least of our problems."   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN   
  
  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sure that many of you were surprised that I had Suzanne Crozat killed off with two bullets. Personally, I don't buy CHARMED's theory that warlocks are immortal and are incapable of receiving a mortal's death. I have checked the definition of a warlock. The only difference between one and a witch is that a warlock practices dark magic for selfish and perverse reasons and a witch practices magic to help others . . . and occasionally, oneself. I just could not fathom that because a warlock has chosen evil, he or she is also immortal.   
  
  
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16   
  
  
  
The sorcerer took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He leaned forward and blew out the candles that made up part of his makeshift altar. After several hours of meditation, he now felt complete. In full control. The mortal, he surmised, should no longer prove to be a problem, when he attacks the witches again.   
  
After another deep breath, Dako rose to his feet. He walked over to the window of his bedroom, and peered outside. It was almost midday. Time for him to go after the witches. He hesitated, recalling his encounter with the demon the warlocks called, Belthazor. Dako had encountered demons before - even killed a few. But he had never gone up against one as powerful as this Belthazor.   
  
And there was another matter to consider. Namely the witch with the powerful baby. Unlike the situation with Belthazor, Dako had already formed a plan to deal with the witch. Namely, steal the child from the witch's womb. He had done it before. Using a spell, Dako had managed to transform the embryo from a powerful priestess to his own mistress. Unfortunately the latter, who became frightened by the idea of helping him raise the child, betrayed him by running off. Dako had eventually caught up with his mistress and took care of her - permanently. But he never learned the whereabouts of the child, until 'he' appeared thirty years later to kill him.   
  
In the case of this Halliwell witch, Dako had no intention of transferring her child to another womb - including the one that belonged to that sharp-tongued warlock. Instead, he planned to simply wrench the baby from the witch's belly. Without another womb to nourish it, the child should simply die. A cruel smile curled the bokor's lips.   
  
Feeling alert and sure of himself, Dako headed downstairs to meet with the warlocks. Only he could not find one sign of them. The house seemed to be empty. Where could they be?   
  
A deep suspicion began to form in the bokor's mind. That the Crozats had known about Belthazor for quite some time. Perhaps they had even intended to steal the demon's powers for themselves. Anger surged through Dako. If those warlocks had so much as decided to . . . He paused. If what he now believed to be true, Dako realized that he might not be able to exact revenge upon the warlocks. He had no seen them in several hours and there was the possibility that they might already have Belthazor's powers. It would be best, he decided, to simply bide his time, work with the warlocks, until he could find a way to steal the demon's powers and kill them all. Meanwhile, he had a few witches to kill.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Officer, put your gun down," Olivia coolly ordered the security guard. She then flashed the badge that hung around her neck. "I'm a police officer. Inspector McNeill. San Francisco Police. I need you to call for back-up."   
  
Bruce McNeill saw the bewilderment that flashed in the guard's eyes. "I don't understand," he cried. "You're the police? But that's . . . that's Mrs. Maxwell over there. And Mr. Crozat."   
  
Olivia sighed. "Yes, I know. Both of them tried to kill that man over there." She pointed at a groggy Cole. "Mrs. Maxwell's attorney. He had stumbled across a smuggling ring operating from this company." The guard failed to lower his gun, much to Bruce's consternation. Olivia added in a sharp tone, "Look Mr. Whatever Your Name Is, do you really want to explain why you're holding a police officer at gunpoint?"   
  
Finally, the security guard lowered his weapon. Much to Bruce's relief. Olivia strode toward him and began to explain what happened. Bruce turned to Cole and Cecile. "Boy, we really need to get this file out of here." He indicated the thick, brown accordion file in his hands. "Especially if the cops are on their way here."   
  
"Leave it to me," Cole murmured in a tired voice. With a little effort, he waved one hand over the file and it disappeared. "Your father should have it, by now."   
  
Cecile added in a low voice, "What about the urn?"   
  
Before Bruce or Cole could respond, the guard's eyes spotted the object in question. "Is that one of the pieces you were talking about, Inspector?"   
  
Olivia whirled around and eyed the urn with dismay. "Uh, yeah. I believe it might be the latest piece that was smuggled."   
  
"And what about Mr. Turner?" The guard pointed at the still haggard Cole. "He don't look so hot. What happened to him?"   
  
Olivia quickly replied, "He was drugged."   
  
"Maybe I can help. I've been trained . . ."   
  
Cole barked, interrupting the guard, "I'm fine! I just need . . . I need some rest. That's all." Bruce knew that would not happen. At least not right now. They still needed to track down Dako. And face him.   
  
"Oh." The guard turned to Olivia. "Then is there something . . .?"   
  
"I need you to call the police. And wait outside for their arrival," Olivia replied. She paused. "Have you called them yet?"   
  
According to the guard, he had summoned the police right after hearing gunshots. Sure enough, the sound of police sirens wailed in the background. Bruce wondered how they would get out of this. Olivia said to the guard, "Don't you think you better go outside, Mr. uh . . .?"   
  
"Vasquez. Yeah, I guess I better go." And the guard sprinted out of the office.   
  
Bruce and the others heaved large sighs of relief. Olivia said to them, "Okay, we don't have much time. This is how it will go down. Cole has been suspicious about Suzanne's smuggling operation and decided to confront her about it. She and Junior, over here" she pointed at the dead male warlock, "tried to kill him. But we had arrived in time to stop them. Suzanne and I struggled for control of her gun. Bruce, you admit that you and young Crozat got into a fight, while he was trying to stab you."   
  
"In other words, we were struggling for the knife," Bruce interjected.   
  
Olivia nodded. "That's right. I'll also explain that I have been investigating VENDRUM in connection to Pablo Alvarez and Ben Mallard's murders."   
  
"Pablo who?" Bruce asked with a frown.   
  
"Bruce!" His younger sister regarded him with a glare. "Just tell them what I told you and play along." Olivia rushed over to the female warlock's body. "Oh and Bruce, you better put Whatshisname's prints on that knife you killed him with. I only hope we can get out of here, fast and warn the Halliwells that Dako is still on the loose."   
  
While Olivia momentarily gripped the dead woman's Glock pistol, Bruce followed his sister's instructions. Just as brother and sister had finished their tasks, the office door burst open. In marched the security guard, with two uniformed cops in his wake. One of the cops stepped forward, his eyes taking in the sight before him. "Jesus! What the hell happened here?"   
  
* * * *   
  
"Thanks for the information," Phoebe said for the last time and disconnected the living room telephone. She turned to her sister and brother-in-law, who sat on the living room sofa. "That was the hospital. Looks like Paige will be released, tomorrow morning."   
  
Piper heaved a relieved sigh. "Thank God. I guess it could have been a lot worse, for her. A lot worse."   
  
"I guess that Darryl . . . I mean, Dako likes to play with his victims before killing them. He did the same with Harry McNeill." Phoebe paused, before she added, "I wonder why he didn't kill the Murillos, when they walked in?"   
  
Leo added, "Just be happy that they didn't. Hopefully, this all should end pretty soon. Olivia told me that Cecile's boyfriend might be able to find the spell that will vanquish this Dako."   
  
"I'd rather use a Power of Three spell, thank you very much," Piper murmured dryly.   
  
Phoebe reminded her sister that with Paige in the hospital, they did not have the Power of Three. And their last encounter with Dako had proven that even the baby or Cole were not more powerful than the sorcerer.   
  
"Well, maybe we should consider using both the baby's power and Cole's," Leo said. "Together."   
  
The two sisters stared at Leo, as if he had lost his mind. Especially Phoebe. "Work with Cole? Are you serious?"   
  
"Phoebe, you saw how he managed to knock Dako's spirit out of Darryl. With all of us working together, we might . . ."   
  
However, Phoebe would have none of it. "Cole could have killed Darryl, Leo! In fact, he didn't even consider Darryl, when he deflected Dako's powers."   
  
A frustrated sigh escaped from Leo's mouth. However, he did not say anything. It was Piper who finally spoke up. "I hate to say this, Pheebs, but Leo might be right. I didn't care what he nearly did to Darryl, either. But we might need Cole, after all. This . . . Dako is very dangerous. And very powerful. Plus, we still have the Crozats to worry about."   
  
Tension filled the Halliwell living room. Phoebe realized that both Leo and Piper were right. But the idea of working with Cole, again . . . There were moments when she feared she would never be free of him. Somehow, he always managed to remain in her life . . . despite her efforts to move on. Phoebe even suspected that her ex-husband of using Olivia McNeill to make her jealous. Deep down, she feared that he might be succeeding.   
  
Phoebe sighed. She hated it when any of her sisters were right. "I guess you have a point," she said. "I'll call his office and see if he can come by, later." As she began to dial the number to Cole's office, a familiar figure materialized in the middle of the living room. It was Dako . . . in Darryl's body. "Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed.   
  
"I don't think 'He' can save you," the sorcerer crowed. He shot a bolt of lightning at Phoebe. Who immediately levitated above the line of fire.   
  
Leo cried, "Piper, the potion!" He tackled the sorcerer to the floor. Leo's actions gave Piper the opportunity to race to the kitchen for the power-stripping potion. Unfortunately for Leo, he was not able to maintain the advantage. Dako let out an enraged growl and flung the whitelighter off of him and to the other side of the living room. Leo slumped back, unconscious.   
  
"Well, look who's left," Dako declared. His eyes now rested upon Phoebe. Fear formed a large lump in her throat, as he raised his hand to strike. At that moment, Cole, the McNeills and Cecile appeared in the room.   
  
* * * *   
  
Still slightly groggy from the potion that Suzanne Crozat had given him, Cole looked upon the scene inside the Halliwell living room with dismay. Piper was nowhere to be seen. Leo lay sprawled upon the floor, unconscious. And Dako seemed primed to attack a defenseless Phoebe.   
  
Dako sent a bolt of lightning toward Cole's ex-wife. Olivia reacted first. She deflected the sorcerer's attack, using her telekinesis. Although she had managed to succeed in saving Phoebe, she was not strong enough to prevent herself from being injured. The lightning bolt touched Olivia's arm and she fell back on the floor, cradling her arm and crying in pain. Cecile rushed toward her.   
  
Then Dako used his own telekinesis and sent everyone, including Cole, flying across the room. Cole finally snapped out of his stupor and did the same to Dako. The latter hit the side of the staircase with a sickening thud. After a moment's pause, Dako quickly rose to his feet and stared at Cole with gleaming hatred. He raised his hand to attack.   
  
So did Bruce, who used his aero kinesis against the sorcerer. The witch's power had no effect. Dako merely deflected Bruce's power, sending the latter hard against the wall.   
  
Piper rushed into the living room, carrying a small vial. A power-stripping potion, Cole surmised, as he struggled to stand up. She tossed the vial at Dako. Everyone waited breathlessly for it to take effect. Nothing happened. Dako's mouth curled with derision, as he focused his attention upon the oldest Halliwell. He extended his arm toward her direction and began to chant. Piper cried out in pain, as she gripped her slightly rounded belly.   
  
"Piper!" Phoebe cried in anguish. "What is he . . .? He's harming the baby!"   
  
Using his telekinesis, Cole flung the bokor away from Piper. She fell to her knees with a sigh. Then a small vase came from nowhere and struck Piper on the side of her head, leaving her on the floor, unconscious.   
  
Cole barely heard Phoebe's cries. However, he did see Cecile reach inside her purse for something . . . and react with dismay. "What's . . . wrong?" he demanded.   
  
"My potion!" the priestess cried. "I must have left it at the apartment!"   
  
Back on his feet, Dako smiled dangerously. "You must be a mamba. Forgot something?" A massive energy ball began to form in his open palm. He stared pointedly at Cecile, Phoebe and a prone Olivia.   
  
Mustering every ounce of strength that he possessed, Cole struggled to fight the drug in his system. Then he dematerialized. And re-materialized directly in front of the three women. Dako threw the energy ball in their direction. Cole grunted, as he used his telekinesis to redirect the ball right back at the bokor.   
  
The energy ball struck Dako squarely in the chest with great force. He let out a cry, as his body slammed against the side of the staircase. Seconds later, the bokor's spirit burst out of Darryl Morris' body. "A vanquishing spell would be nice, right about now!" Cole shouted at Cecile.   
  
The Vodoun priestess glared at Dako and began to chant, using the Benin dialect:   
  
"In Legba's name, I open the gate;   
  
In Nana-Buluku's name, I summon the twins;   
  
In Liza's name will your spirit be judged;   
  
And in Mawu's name I send you to darkness and   
  
Back to Ghede, where you belong!"   
  
A bright light filled the room, along with a strong wind. Then a vortex materialized before Dako's spirit. While Cecile repeated her chant, he cried out loud. His non-corporeal form finally shot through the center of the vortex, and it closed in an explosion of light. Cole, Phoebe and Cecile reeled backward.   
  
Cole struggled to his feet with great difficulty. He glanced around the room. "Someone better wake up Leo," he commented. "This place is beginning to resemble a battlefield." The drug from the Crozats' potion finally overwhelmed Cole. And everything went black.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 16   
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17   
  
  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open and Olivia sighed with relief. She sat on the edge of Cole's bed and gave him a warm smile. "You're finally awake," she declared, keeping her tumultuous emotions in check. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Fine," Cole croaked. "How long I have been out?"   
  
After a brief hesitation, Olivia answered, "A little over eight hours. It's almost eight-thirty. The potion that Suzanne Maxwell had given you must have been very potent."   
  
Cole sighed. "No kidding." He struggled to sit up. "Wha . . . what happened after Cecile had vanquished Dako?"   
  
Olivia helped Cole sit up. "Oh, Phoebe got Leo to heal Darryl, Bruce, Piper and myself. And Leo helped us get you home. He and Bruce undressed you and put you in bed. Poor Leo, he was . . . well, a little uneasy about orbing a half-demon."   
  
"He'd done it before. When I was the Source." Cole sighed. "What about the police? Did they buy your story?"   
  
With a shrug of her shoulders, Olivia replied, "Well, Captain McPherson did. By the way, you'll have to go by the precinct tomorrow, to file a statement." She paused momentarily. "But before you do, we have a little . . . file manipulation to take care of."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Olivia continued, "Well, I went by your office to inform them about your encounter with Suzanne. And I learned that Mr. Jackman was the one who had recommended you to her. He recalled first meeting her at a party, only he doesn't remember exactly when. Probably after the Tower Bay warehouse incident, which was a little over a month ago." Olivia noticed that Cole seemed to be wavering. "Are you okay?"   
  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, about that . . . I've got this idea, regarding Suzanne."   
  
"Are you about to bring up that police report you had filed back in late October?" Olivia's question drew a frown from Cole. "I came across it, some time ago. About how someone had slipped a drug in your drink, at a party. I've always wondered how you managed to keep your job, after nearly strangling your secretary."   
  
Cole rubbed one hand over his bewhiskered chin. "Well, it was either that or tell Jackman, Carter and Kline that the Demon of Fear was manipulating my mind at the time."   
  
"And they believed you?"   
  
Wariness crept into Cole's eyes. "They did after the police confirmed my story."   
  
"So, are you telling me that the police actually found traces of a hallucinogenic drug in your bloodstream?" Olivia gave Cole a shrewd look.   
  
Cole returned her stare. "I'm sure you have a pretty good idea how I had convinced the police." He glanced away and sighed. "All right. So I had used the old Jedi mind trick on the cops, and on my bosses. And I had also conjured up evidence to back my story. I had lost my job, thanks to Barbas' tricks. So, I had to do the same to get my job back." His eyes returned to Olivia. Wary. "Disappointed?"   
  
Was she? Olivia could honestly say no. Hell, she would have done the same, faced with a similar situation. And if she could look past Cole's actions in the death of that slimeball Ed Miller, she should have no problem with this. "Do I look disappointed?" she shot back, with a smile.   
  
Cole responded with a warm smile of his own.   
  
Olivia added, "Besides, Mrs. Maxwell should fit perfectly with your story. Murderous widow tries to kill attorney after he rejects her. And confronts her with criminal action."   
  
"How did you know about . . .?"   
  
"When I was at your office, your secretary gave me that private detective's report. I was surprised to find out that Maxwell was her real married name. And that she was married to a murdered man named Anton Maxwell." Olivia paused. "Did you know that he wasn't the first? That Suzanne was married, twice before, and 'widowed'? She had built up quite a fortune in the past five years or so. Also, our young warlock was identified by the police as one Rudolf Crozat. According to the Vancouver police, he was last seen with Anton Maxwell, before the latter's death. And dear Suzanne disappeared from Canada, six days later . . . after dissolving most of her husband's assets."   
  
Cole murmured, "More profits for the MALEHEX Corporation. What about the urn Bruce had found? What happened to it?"   
  
"The police has the urn," a third voice added. Cecile entered the room, carrying a steaming mug. "Or maybe Customs have it by now. Olivia told us that many of the artifacts found in that office may have been smuggled into the country, illegally." She walked over to Cole and handed him the mug. "Boy, you really looked wasted. This should help. It's tea. Help you cleanse the last of that potion out of you." Cole sniffed at the hot liquid. "Don't worry. It won't kill you."   
  
Dark brows cocked upward. "Are you sure?" Cole took a sip of the tea. "Hmmm, not bad. Actually, it's pretty good."   
  
"Naturally," Cecile retorted good-naturedly.   
  
Olivia added, "After you finish your tea, you should get some more rest. I think battling Dako and nearly getting your powers stolen may have taken a lot out of you."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Uh, huh. You're lucky that you're still alive," Olivia shot back.   
  
Cole gave her a curious look. "Do I detect a rebuke coming?" He drained the rest of his tea and handed the mug back to Cecile.   
  
Hands on hips, Olivia faced the half-demon squarely. "That's right. I'm a little pissed at you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not bothering to tell me that you had a meeting with Suzanne Maxwell. If Cecile hadn't received a premonition, you would have been dead. And probably the rest of us, as well."   
  
Cole rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I thought I could handle her."   
  
"Cole, did you ever stop to wonder why she was so interested in you? Hell, it's been preying on my mind all week! And all powerful or not, you're not invulnerable. Barbas had proven that when he managed to manipulate your mind, over a month ago. And even Paige managed to come up with a potion to strip your powers. She didn't even need the Power of Three!"   
  
Cecile added, "She's right. That was pretty stupid." She left the room.   
  
"Thanks a lot," Cole grumbled. Then to Olivia's satisfaction, he expressed regret. "Okay, I'm sorry. It was pretty stupid of me. First of all, I couldn't reach you." He paused, his eyes focusing on his sheet-covered lap. "And I had forgot to call you, again. I'm sorry."   
  
Olivia allowed a small smile on her lips. "Apology accepted. Just don't do it again," she said, softly.   
  
As Cole stood up, the sheet slid off his lower torso. He glanced down, realizing that he wore underwear and nothing else. Olivia struggled to contain her amusement, as he jumped back on the bed and covered himself with the sheet. He glanced at her and frowned. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing. I just realized that you have answered the age-old question of boxers or briefs. Considering how tight those things are, you might as well be al fresco."   
  
Cole's face turned red. But his embarrassment did not last long. "Well, I've also discovered something," he said.   
  
"What?"   
  
A wicked grin curved his lips. "That you give new meaning to the phrase 'French kiss'. All I can say, Livy, is that the man who marries you is going to be one lucky bastard." His grin now became downright lecherous.   
  
Embarrassment washed over Olivia, followed by a wave of heat. She picked up a pillow lying on the floor and threw it at Cole's face. Then she fixed him with a fierce glare. "Get some sleep, Turner."   
  
* * * *   
  
The black SUV pulled into the Halliwell driveway and stopped. Paige, who sat in the back seat, let out a sigh. "Boy, am I glad to be home. I hate hospital food."   
  
The two older Halliwells exchanged brief smiles and climbed out of the vehicle. Phoebe opened the back seat's door and helped Paige climb out. "Watch your step, honey. We don't want you to trip and get hurt, again."   
  
"That's all I need, another trip to the hospital. At least I can't blame some Voodoo witch doctor."   
  
The words immediately tumbled out of Phoebe's mouth. "Vodoun sorcerer. A bokor. Not witch doctor." Paige stared at her. "At least that's what Cecile keeps telling us."   
  
Paige opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately when two figures approached the sisters. Their next door neighbors, the Murillos. "Miss Halliwell, I see that you're back," Mrs. Murillo greeted.   
  
"Matthews," the youngest sister grumbled.   
  
Oblivious, Mrs. Murillo continued, "I'm relieved that you're okay. Both Antonio and me. Right, querido?"   
  
The elderly man nodded and mumbled, "Good to see that you're okay."   
  
"Did the police ever catch the man who attacked your sister?" Mrs. Murillo asked Piper and Phoebe.   
  
Piper shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But I don't think he'll come back."   
  
"But if Miss Halliwell saw her attacker, surely he will come back to make sure that she doesn't . . ."   
  
Phoebe cut in. "He won't be back. According to the police, he was last seen in . . . I mean, down south in Oxnard."   
  
"Oh." The elderly woman nodded. "You know, for a moment I thought that thief or whatever he was, looked a lot like your friend. The police inspector."   
  
Time to nip this suspicion in the bud, Paige decided. "It wasn't him," she said abruptly. "The guy who attacked me only looked like Darryl. But it wasn't him."   
  
The Murillos smiled with relief. "That's good to hear," Mrs. Murillo said. "Well, we better get going. It's time for Antonio's lunch. Good day." The elderly pair started back toward their house.   
  
Paige shook her head in disbelief. "How on earth did you two ever deal with that woman as a neighbor and be witches at the same time?"   
  
"We usually tried to ignore her," Piper caustically replied. "It's not easy when living next door to a real live Gladys Kravitz."   
  
Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and escorted her inside the house. "I wouldn't be too hard on Mrs. Murillo. She and her husband did save your life, Paige."   
  
"That's what I don't understand," Paige shot back. "Why didn't Whatshisname simply kill the Murillos?"   
  
Piper closed the front door behind her. "I don't know, honey. Maybe some part of Darryl managed to stop Dako from killing them."   
  
"Like . . ." Paige stopped herself. During the last two days, she had time to reflect about Elise and Jack McNeills' comments about Cole. That perhaps her former brother-in-law may have been the victim of the Source. She remembered her close calls with death, last spring - during Phoebe and Cole's wedding, her encounter with the power brokers and her brief period as a vampire. Each time, it had been Cole (as the Source) who ended up saving her. If Darryl, while under possession by that sorcerer, had managed to save the Murillos, why couldn't Cole do the same?   
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Paige realized that both Phoebe and Piper were staring at her. "Like who?" her middle sister asked.   
  
Paige thought quickly. "Like you," she said to Phoebe. "When you were . . . you know, Queen of the Underworld. A part of you was still trying to save an innocent."   
  
A faraway look clouded Phoebe's eyes. Paige wished she had not opened her big mouth in the first place. "Phoebe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . ."   
  
"No, it's okay," Phoebe replied, giving Paige a dim smile. "I understand what you were trying to say. That a small part of Darryl had fought to save you and the Murillos. Like a small part of me tried to save Greg Conroy."   
  
Or a small part of Cole may have tried to save all of us on numerous occasions. Paige kept the thought to herself. She knew that Phoebe and Piper were not ready to deal with that possibility. She also realized that one day they would all have to face it.   
  
"By the way," Piper said, breaking the somber mood, "I received a call from Mrs. McNeill. Gwen McNeill. She invited us to another one of the family's Sunday brunches, tomorrow. I told her we would think about it."   
  
Paige immediately spoke up. "I want to go." Her sisters stared at her. "I want to see Olivia's friend. Ask her a few questions about this Voodoo, or whatever you call it."   
  
"Thinking of converting?"   
  
Paige gave her sister a teasing smile. "Maybe." To her delight, both sisters responded with shock. Nice to know that life was back to normal, again.   
  
* * * *   
  
"I want to thank you, Mr. Turner, for coming down here, today," Captain McPherson said. The burly police captain sat behind his desk, opposite Cole and Olivia. "Inspector McNeill tells me that you've gone through a traumatic experience."   
  
Cole merely shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Not too traumatic. Suz . . . uh, Mrs. Maxwell only managed to drug me. That's all." Can't talk about his experiences with Dako. "I'm only glad that Olivia had showed up before Mrs. Maxwell's boyfriend could kill me."   
  
"He was her cousin, not boyfriend," Olivia explained. Cole gave her a quick glance. Their little script for today's trip to the police precinct seemed to be progressing well. Cole and his neighbor had spent the early morning, visiting the police offices of both Vancouver and Seattle, making adjustments to Suzanne Crozat's record. He had been surprised to learn that the late warlock had already accumulated quite a criminal record during her 32 years on Earth. Drug use, theft and assault.   
  
Captain McPherson grunted. "Nonetheless, you had a very narrow escape. The next time you have any suspicions about a client or a potential client, Mr. Turner, we would appreciate it if you inform us. Or your employers." He gave Cole a pointed stare.   
  
The half-demon squirmed with discomfort. Which became annoyance, when he saw the amused smile on Olivia's lips. God, he is never going to live yesterday, down!   
  
"I'm sure that Mr. Turner will be more cooperative in the future, Captain. Right Cole?" Olivia looked at him with innocent eyes. She smiled.   
  
Cole responded with a lukewarm smile. "Yeah."   
  
Olivia added, "By the way, I had spoken with one of your senior partners. A Mr. Jackman." Cole perked up. Time to resume their script. "It seems that he was the one who recommended you to Mrs. Maxwell. At a party, over a month ago. The very one at which you claimed you had been drugged."   
  
Knowing what was expected of him, Cole sat up. "Really?" he said with false interest. "You mean to say that she . . .?"   
  
"There is a good chance, Cole. In fact, I'm only surprised that she didn't approach you sooner." Olivia paused dramatically. "She had a history of drug use."   
  
Still in his role of outraged citizen, Cole continued, "But why would she do that to me? Slip a drug in my drink?"   
  
Olivia shook her head. "I have no idea. Personally, I think she was a disturbed woman. Maybe she had some kind of fixation on you. At least you proved to be a threat." She turned to Captain McPherson. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Mrs. Maxwell and this Mr. Crozat were responsible for the disappearance of the staff at the Tower Bay warehouse. It was owned by the Crozat family."   
  
To Cole's relief, a knowing smile touched the captain's lips. "Yes, I've considered that possibility. I understand that Mrs. Maxwell and Mr. Crozat were the last remaining members of MALEHEX's board of directors. Looks like a case of theft and murder. I wouldn't be surprised if they had been plotting to get their hands on the company for themselves."   
  
Cole added, "But the MALEHEX Corporation had been liquidated. It's in the report I had received on Mrs. Maxwell."   
  
"Yes, we know," McPherson replied. "The Department has decided to consider that case close."   
  
Olivia protested, "But that doesn't explain how the entire staff had dis . . ."   
  
"The case is closed, Inspector." McPherson gave Olivia a hard stare. Cole managed not to smile. Then the captain closed the open file on his desk. "By the way, how is Morris? Is he still sick?"   
  
Nodding, Olivia replied, "He's getting better. His wife thinks he should be back at work on Monday morning."   
  
* * * *   
  
"I should be back to work on Monday," Darryl was saying to the Halliwells. "Fortunately, my captain thinks I'm sick, so I shouldn't be in trouble." Just several minutes ago, the three sisters had dropped by to pay Darryl a visit. Leo was busy elsewhere, attending to 'heavenly' duties.   
  
Piper smiled at him. "That's good. I'm glad that you're okay, Darryl."   
  
"How about you?" Darryl asked. "I understand that Dako, or whatever his name is, tried to take your ba . . ."   
  
A frown darkened Piper's countenance. "Fortunately, he failed." Her smile returned. "And the baby's fine."   
  
"Yeah, thanks to Cole." The moment Darryl had mentioned the half-demon's name, the three sisters stiffened. He silently bit his tongue. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean . . ."   
  
Phoebe added, "Well, I guess we can't deny that he did save the baby."   
  
"Oh. Yeah." Darryl found himself wishing that this visit would end. Of all the stupid things to do - open his mouth and mention Cole Turner. It felt bad enough remembering what he - or Dako had done to Paige. Since her arrival, the youngest Halliwell had barely said a word to him. He wondered if . . .   
  
Sheila burst into the Morrises' recreation room. "Hey honey! You have three new visitors. Do you mind?"   
  
Darryl sighed. "Yeah, sure. Show them in."   
  
Piper added, "We better go. This house is getting crowded already . . ."   
  
"No, no! Stay." Darryl signaled to his wife. "Send them in."   
  
Sheila disappeared. Seconds later, three people entered the bedroom. "Hey Darryl!" Olivia greeted gaily. She spotted the Halliwells and her gaiety dampened. "Ladies. I didn't realize you were here." Cecile Dubois and Cole, whom Darryl had never expected to see inside his house, tramped into the room. "So," Olivia plopped down on the sofa, next to Darryl, "how are you feeling?"   
  
Darryl grunted. "Okay. Despite being possessed by some Voodoo spirit for nearly two days."   
  
"Vodoun," Cecile corrected. "Don't forget."   
  
To his dismay, Darryl saw Piper roll her eyes. He suppressed a sigh. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be free of it." He paused. "Exactly what was it?"   
  
Cecile replied, "The spirit of an 18th century bokor named Dako."   
  
"Bokor. That's like an evil sorcerer, right? One who practices black magic?"   
  
Paige spoke up. "I think that's what Phoebe said."   
  
From the corner of his eye, Darryl spotted the other two Halliwells stiffened with discomfort. Phoebe shot a wary glance at Cole, who seemed bent upon ignoring his ex-wife.   
  
Olivia said, "I'm surprised that you knew, Darryl. Been doing some research?" She pointed at the computer laptop on the table, next to Darryl.   
  
Darryl's face grew hot with embarrassment. "I was just . . . I mean . . ." He saw the smirk on Cole's face and growled, "Never mind!"   
  
"No, it's great!" Cecile declared. "It's great that you're showing interest in Vodoun. After all, it's part of your heritage."   
  
Memories of his church-going parents popped into Darryl's mind. "I don't know if my parents would agree." His eyes rested upon a large black pot that Cecile held. "What's that?" he asked.   
  
"Jambalaya," Cecile answered. "My mama's recipe. A little gift for you. I better give this to your wife." She faced the Halliwells. "Would any of you like to sample a bite? If Darryl doesn't mind."   
  
Paige opened her mouth to speak, but Piper beat her to the punch. "Thanks, but we were about to leave," she said with a polite smile. "Maybe another time." She waved at Darryl. "See you later, Darryl. I hope you get better."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Before the Halliwells left, Olivia cried out, "I understand that my mom invited you over for brunch. Will you be there?"   
  
"Yeah!" Paige shot back before her sisters could answer. "See you!" She left the room, followed by Piper and Phoebe. The latter shot an impassive Cole another glance, before leaving the room.   
  
Olivia said to Darryl, "Well, at least you'll have a chance to sample Cecile's jambalaya. It's great. Mom tried to get the recipe."   
  
"But I wouldn't give it to her," Cecile added. "Family recipe. I'll be in the kitchen." She left.   
  
Darryl shifted the conversation back to Dako. "By the way, what happened to those warlocks? Phoebe told me . . ." Darryl noticed the uncomfortable expression that flitted across Cole's face. "She told me that you had killed them."   
  
Cole replied, "It was Olivia, Bruce and Cecile. They saved me from getting my powers stolen. And killed."   
  
"Huh."   
  
Olivia added, "They were the ones responsible for Dako possessing you. It seems someone in Singapore named William Dagbani had sent them an urn with Dako's spirit inside. I've asked the Singapore police about him. Apparently, he's left the country."   
  
"Great," Darryl replied. "At least he doesn't have Dako."   
  
Cole said, "There's a good chance this Dagbani is a bokor. Which means he probably knows how to summon Dako from the Underworld. He's done it once. He can do it again."   
  
Olivia started toward the door. "Time for some jambalaya." She left the room.   
  
Darryl turned to Cole. "Mind if I ask you a question?" he said.   
  
Regarding the other man with a wary eye, Cole asked, "What is it?"   
  
"Olivia told me that you were possessed during the time you were the Source," Darryl continued. "Is it true?"   
  
Cole gave Darryl a long, cool look. "You believe her?"   
  
Darryl shrugged. "As long as I've known her, Olivia has always been pretty sharp. She could spot a lie or that something wrong better than anyone I've ever known. Including Prue."   
  
A pause followed before Cole finally answered, "Yeah, it's true. I was possessed."   
  
"So why didn't you tell Phoebe and the others, when you came back?"   
  
Cole glanced away. "She didn't want to hear the truth. Or speak to me. And I was so obsessed in getting Phoebe back, I figured that if I accept responsibility, she would see that I was remorseful and could change. In a way, I was responsible. I had allowed the Seer to trick me into using the Hollow. Giving the Source the opportunity to possess me."   
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Darryl recalled that moment inside Cole's penthouse, when he had convinced the latter to let Phoebe go. And Cole seemed prepared to do just that when Paige stopped him.   
  
"If that's all," Cole added, "I'll leave you to your resea. . ."   
  
"I have another question," Darryl said, interrupting. "What was it like . . . being possessed?"   
  
Cole sighed. "Frustrating. Scary. Like being trapped in a dark box. You can't do anything, while some bastard uses your body to commit all sorts of acts."   
  
Darryl nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I felt. There were brief moments of freedom, though."   
  
"When you prevented Dako from killing Paige and the Murillos?" Cole nodded. "Yeah, I've been there, myself."   
  
The two men fell silent again. Then Darryl said, "Look, I uh, I want to apologize. For believing the worst about you. I didn't realize until now, how much hell you went through. I guess . . ."   
  
"Once evil, always evil?"   
  
"Yeah." Darryl paused momentarily. "As a cop, I guess I should have known better. A lot ex-cons tend to go back to their old ways, simply because everyone else judges them by their past. And never give them the chance to redeem themselves. I guess I forgot that."   
  
Cole smiled. "Well, you're forgiven, if it makes you feel better."   
  
Cecile popped her head into the doorway. "You two better get a move on, or else the 'Red-Headed Creature That Ate Frisco' is gonna to finish this jambalaya." Her head disappeared.   
  
The two men exchanged smiles and followed the woman out of the room.   
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 17   
  
  
  
A/N: Damn! I should just finish it right here and now. But I've got one more thread to tie.   
  
  
  
  
  
"RETURN WITH VENGEANCE" by RFK   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18   
  
  
  
Three people sat in lawn chairs, as they watched the couple engage in a martial arts match on the McNeills' sprawling back lawn. Harry could not help but admire the couple's skills, especially those that belonged to one Cole Turner.   
  
"Not bad," he murmured. "I had forgotten what a good fighter, Cole was."   
  
Cecile tore her eyes away from the sparring couple and gazed upon the red-haired witch. "You forgot? You've seen him fight before?"   
  
"Yeah. When we had rescued the Halliwells from the Crozats, last month." Harry saw Cole skillfully deflect a potentially lethal punch from Olivia. "Only, he didn't look this good."   
  
Bruce commented, "You have to admit that Olivia seemed to be holding her own, pretty good."   
  
Both Cole and Olivia continued their sparring session. The trio held their breaths, as Cole sent Olivia off her feet with a low kick. However, the latter quickly recovered with a gymnastic roll and landed back on her feet.   
  
"By the way, Harry," Cecile continued, "how did you managed to send a telepathic message to all of us, when Dako attacked you? I mean I can send one without being in the same room with the other person, but to send a message to more than one person?"   
  
Bruce said, "If you thought that was impressive, you should have been here, last month. Harry had picked up on Phoebe Halliwell's premonition from across town."   
  
"Really?" Cecile's dark eyes gazed curiously at the youngest McNeill. "Now that's impressive."   
  
Feeling embarrassed and pleased at the same time, a wave of heat washed over Harry's face. "It only happened once," he replied. "I had been meditating at the time."   
  
Everyone returned his or her attention to Cole and Olivia. "You know, if I didn't know better," Cecile continued, "I'd swear that I was watching some kind of sexual foreplay."   
  
"Maybe you're right," Bruce added. "I think that Livy is attracted to him."   
  
Cecile shot back, "I'd say that in Cole's case, the feeling is mutual. I had sensed something between them when I first met him."   
  
Harry frowned. "Sensed? What did you feel?"   
  
"Something." A cryptic smile curved Cecile's lips.   
  
But Harry refused to let the matter drop. "C'mon Cecile. What did you sense? Did you see their future?"   
  
"Well, let's just say there is a very good chance they might have a future together." Cecile paused dramatically. "If they let it happen."   
  
Their eyes returned to the couple. Both Olivia and Cole were engaged in a series of punches and defensive blocks. Then Olivia grabbed Cole's wrist and in a sudden move, threw him over her shoulder. The victory only lasted for a second or two. Cole managed to grab her wrist and jerk Olivia downward, forcing her to land right on top of his body. For several seconds, the couple stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. And then they broke into laughter.   
  
"Jesus," Harry muttered. "Why don't they just get a room?"   
  
Cecile added, "Tell me about it."   
  
Bruce responded with a slight cough. Then, "Leo! Ladies! I see you finally made it!"   
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the couple in front of him and saw his whitelighter and the Halliwells standing beside Bruce's chair. Staring at Olivia and Cole with horror and shock.   
  
Olivia caught sight of the newcomers and quickly rolled off Cole. Who scrambled to his feet and helped Olivia stand up. Both smiled at the new visitors. "Hey Leo!" Olivia greeted happily. "Glad that you could make it."   
  
* * * *   
  
After a quick shower and a change into fresh clothes, Cole returned outside to the McNeill's back lawn. There, he found the family's Sunday brunch in full swing. He saw that Darryl Morris had arrived. Darryl's wife could not make it, due to family obligations in Oakland, but their two sons could. Cole spotted them playing with Harry McNeill. Everyone else, except for Olivia, were either sampling the food or sitting down in lawn chairs. Cole noticed one empty chair near Jack McNeill and moved toward it.   
  
"Hey," he greeted. "Mind if I join you?"   
  
Mr. McNeill glanced up and smiled at Cole. "Don't mind at all." Cole sat down. The former continued, "But I must warn you, I'm expecting someone . . ."   
  
A figure appeared before the pair. It was Piper Halliwell, holding a plate of food. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great. I guess I better see how Leo is doing." And she walked away.   
  
Cole sighed. And to think he had been enjoying this day.   
  
"Sorry about that," Jack McNeill said with an apologetic smile. "I should have warned you that I was speaking to Piper."   
  
Another sigh left Cole's mouth. "That's okay. Maybe I'm getting used to being regarded as a pariah or monster by a Halliwell. But I am getting tired of it."   
  
Gray-blue eyes stared at him shrewdly. "You still want their forgiveness, don't you? Their acceptance?"   
  
Cole opened his mouth. "I . . . I don't know. Maybe. It's not easy trying to get over the fact that one's ex-wife and her family regard you as evil. Then again, maybe I should have asked Paige to take away my powers, again. After I had killed Barbas."   
  
Mr. McNeill shook his head. "You weren't meant to be mortal, Cole. It's not what you are. And I don't think being mortal would make you happy."   
  
"Yeah, but I would still be with Phoebe, if I had remained . . ."   
  
The middle-aged man's gaze became intense. "Listen to me! The last two times you became mortal, disaster followed. First with the Source, and later with Barbas. I wouldn't tempt fate for a third time."   
  
Cole paused and reflected on the other man's words. "I guess you're right," he finally admitted. "Too bad Phoebe doesn't understand."   
  
"I don't think she wants to understand. In fact, I don't think she has ever understood you. From what I've seen of your memories, she seemed incapable of accepting your true self." Mr. McNeill paused. "I wonder if she had ever really loved the real you."   
  
Those last words struck Cole like a thunderbolt. Mr. McNeill had outwardly stated one of his major fears in regard to his relationship with Phoebe. Except for those few months following Prue's death - when Paige was still a novice witch - Phoebe had always seemed willing to accept him - with conditions. Those conditions - not using his powers, and becoming mortal - had brought out a deep resentment that Cole kept hidden from Phoebe, due to his desperation to maintain her love.   
  
"As for Piper," Mr. McNeill continued, "I don't think she has ever liked you. Or ever will. This is something you might have to simply accept. Can you?"   
  
Cole stared at him. "Do you only mean Piper? Or the entire family?"   
  
"All of them."   
  
A long pause followed, before Cole finally answered, "Ask me again in a few months." He smiled.   
  
* * * *   
  
"So, it wasn't the warlocks who had summoned this Dako?" Paige asked Cecile. The Vodoun priestess and Darryl Morris sat in lawn chairs, several feet away from the refreshment table.   
  
Cecile shook her head. "No. I doubt they had the ability to summon him. Olivia, Bruce and I found out that Dako's spirit had arrived, trapped in an urn. And that urn came from someone named William Dagbani, who's probably a bokor. You know, it's interesting. When did Dako took possession of your body? When you were asleep?"   
  
Darryl nodded. "Yeah. Why?"   
  
"Well, practioners of Vodoun believe that a person's soul has two parts - the gros bon ange or the big guardian angel and the ti bon ange, the little guardian angel. The ti bon ange usually leaves a person's body when he or she is asleep, making it easy for a spirit to possess the body," Cecile continued. "It's interesting that Crozats knew when to allow Dako to take possession. This Dagbani person must have told them."   
  
"Did he give them a spell to vanquish that bastard? I thought Bruce found one inside the Crozats' office." Darryl added. He forked off a piece of quiche.   
  
"He did, but it probably wouldn't have worked. They weren't Vodoun." Cecile paused. "Unless they have some West African ancestry."   
  
Paige nodded. "Phoebe told me about that. I wonder if the Crozats knew."   
  
Cecile shrugged. "Apparently not. It makes me wonder if this Mr. Dagbani knew the Crozats would fail to vanquish Dako. Hell, I wonder what he was really up to. It's too bad he left Singapore before the cops could question him."   
  
This sobering thought left the trio silent for a moment. Then Paige said to Darryl, "Uh, by the way. I'm sorry for giving you the third degree, yesterday. The last time I saw you, I nearly died. I guess I forgot that it wasn't really you."   
  
"It's okay," Darryl replied with a smile. "I'm just glad that Cecile and Cole finally freed me from that bastard."   
  
A frown crept into Paige's countenance, at the mention of her ex brother-in-law's name. "Piper and Phoebe told me that Cole had hit you pretty hard, when he drove Dako out of your body."   
  
"He had no choice. Your sisters' potion didn't work."   
  
Cecile added, "And I forgot to bring my potion. I have to admit. It was pretty smart of Cole to use Dako's power against him. He told me that something similar happened to him, when he was possessed by some demon named Andras."   
  
Paige shook her head. "Yeah, but . . ."   
  
"Honey, why are you dragging this out? Cole did what he had to do to save us all. Especially Darryl." Cecile gave Paige a hard stare. "Besides, didn't you once help him, when the others had refused?"   
  
Memories of the Charmed Ones' last encounter with Barbas rushed back into Paige's head and she shuddered. She had seriously believed that Cole needed help. And she had been right. Yet, never did she imagine that his powers would prove to be so . . . powerful. Invincible. Even against the Power of Three. That little discovery had made Paige even more leery of her former brother-in-law. Matters only became confusing, as she began to question what really happened between Cole and the Source.   
  
She sighed. "Okay, so I did. He needed help at the time. Still . . ."   
  
"Still what?" Cecile's eyes remained fixed on Paige's face. "Whatever problems you have with Cole, you really need to get over them. Seems to me that he's trying to start a new life. If you don't want to be a part of it, fine. But there's no need to make it difficult for him - even behind his back."   
  
Paige found herself growing uncomfortable . . . and embarrassed under the other woman's steady gaze. Darryl focused his attention on the food spread out on the table. "I . . ."   
  
"Hey!" Bruce McNeill's voice carried across the lawn. "Are you three going to just stand there all day?" The three people finished filling their plates and joined the group that had begun to form around Cole and Mr. McNeill.   
  
* * * *   
  
Feeling refreshed in clean clothes, Olivia joined the others on the lawn. She glanced around and noticed that everyone seemed scattered about. Darryl, Cecile and Barbara had gathered in one small group. Harry and Paige, the youngest Halliwell, were preoccupied with Darryl's two sons. Phoebe sat nearby, observing them with great amusement. The others - her parents, Bruce, Cole, Piper and Leo had formed a large group near the garden. Olivia headed toward them. "Hey guys! What's the topic for today?"   
  
"That urn I had found inside the VENDRUM office," Bruce replied. "And the file Cole had sent to Dad."   
  
Olivia's father added, "Which I've read, by the way. Do you all realize that the Crozats had a detailed file on each of us? It had information on nearly everything we've done in our lives, whether normal or supernatural. All of us. Cole included."   
  
The half-demon gave Jack McNeill a sharp look. "Even before I had met Phoebe and the others?"   
  
"Well, I can only assume information like that came from the Underworld. However, they certainly had plenty of information on your life, since your return from the Wasteland."   
  
A frowning Piper asked, "What about my baby? Was there any information on . . .?"   
  
"That your baby is a powerful being?" Dad finished.   
  
Everyone, including Olivia, stared at both Piper and Leo in shock. "Piper's baby is powerful?" Olivia asked.   
  
Piper remained silent, while the whitelighter looked uneasy. "Well . . . yeah. There's a chance the baby might be as powerful as Cole."   
  
A mixture of surprise and disbelief filled Cole's eyes. "How did that happen?" he asked. "Who else knows about the baby?"   
  
Leo frowned. "What do you mean?"   
  
Looking somewhat earnest, Bruce continued, "Someone knows a hell of a lot about us, Leo. All of us. And he or she is willing to give this information to powerful warlocks, like the Crozats. And since information about your baby was found in those files . . ."   
  
"We know," Piper interjected sharply. "Phoebe, Paige, Leo and me."   
  
Leo added, "And the Founders, of course. In fact, a certain number of them had foreseen the baby's powers before we knew about it."   
  
"Anyone else?" Dad asked. "Like a demon or warlock?"   
  
Piper stared at him. "Why is it so important that we find out? I'm sure there are plenty of demons and warlocks who know about the baby."   
  
"Like who? I found a spell in the Crozats' file that enabled a fetus to be transferred from one womb to another," Dad continued. "Sound familiar?"   
  
"I . . ." Piper glanced uneasily at Cole.   
  
Leo spoke up. "Last spring . . ." He paused, before continuing. "Last spring, Phoebe was pregnant with Cole's . . . the Source's baby. The Seer used a similar spell on her."   
  
Cole's blue eyes grew wide with shock. "Is that how she lost the baby? I thought you all were forced to vanquish it. Or that Phoebe had a miscarriage."   
  
Piper's face turned pink with embarrassment. Olivia noticed that she shot a quick glance at her younger sister. "I guess that you and Phoebe haven't had a chance to talk since you came back from the Wasteland."   
  
"And whose fault is that?" Cole angrily retorted.   
  
Outrage replaced the embarrassment on Piper's face. "Hey! At least Phoebe had never decided to become the Source and turn you into some evil consort!"   
  
"I didn't exactly volunteer for that particular job title!" Cole's angry voice attracted the attention of others, Olivia noticed. Including Phoebe's.   
  
Gweneth McNeill's voice rang with authority. "Enough! This is not the time to be pointing fingers! Leo, who else knew about your baby?"   
  
The whitelighter hesitated. "Well . . . uh, that warlock . . . Eames . . ."   
  
"An alternate future Eames," Piper corrected. "And he's dead. Along with that darklighter who tried to kill Paige's dad, nearly three weeks ago."   
  
Dad asked, "What about other whitelighters?" Leo responded with an uneasy nod.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Piper demanded. "Are you trying to say that a whitelighter may have given that file on us to the Crozats? That's ridiculous!"   
  
All of the McNeills stared at the oldest Halliwell. "Why?" Olivia demanded. "Four whitelighters have turned since you last killed the Source, last spring. And according to Dad's former whitelighter, the last one became a darklighter just several days ago. Even Mom found out from her old whitelighter. I guess Leo didn't bother to tell you." She shot a dark look at her whitelighter.   
  
"Of course I didn't!" Leo retorted, looking very upset. "And you weren't supposed to even know about that. It's a whitelighter matter!"   
  
Dad glared at him. "This whitelighter matter may have cost us a lot, Leo! I had warned you about this, last month! About the Underworld being in chaos and how it can upset the balance between good and evil. But apparently, you weren't listening!"   
  
Piper stared at her husband with shocked eyes. "Leo, is this true? Is this what that last whitelighter meeting was about?"   
  
Olivia saw the dumbfounded look on her whitelighter's face. She had never felt so sorry for Leo than she did at that moment. Poor bastard. Before anyone could speak, Cecile appeared, holding her cell phone. "Hey Cole!" she cried, unintentionally easing the tension within the group. "Guess who's calling right now? An old friend of yours! Andre!"   
  
"Huh?" Looking bewildered, he stared at Cecile, as she thrust the phone into his hand. Then he excused himself and walked away.   
  
Olivia's stomach rumbled, signaling to her that she needed food - right away. And with Cole now speaking to Andre and Piper giving Leo the evil eye, she saw no need to hang around. Olivia stood up and happily made her way to the table.   
  
* * * *   
  
From her spot on the lawn, Paige observed the large group that had gathered near the garden. She noticed the McNeills' concerned faces, the anger that seemed to crackle between Cole and Piper. And Leo's bewildered expression. Paige also watched Cole abandon the group, after Cecile Dubois handed him a cell phone. The latter walked away for a private conversation. Olivia McNeill also left the group and headed for the buffet table. And to Paige's dismay, she saw Phoebe follow the redheaded witch. Instinct told Paige that heads were about to butt between the two women in Cole's life. She stood up to follow Phoebe.   
  
"Where are you going?" Harry demanded, distracted from his horseplay with Darryl's sons.   
  
Paige shot him a nervous smile. "Uh, I'm feeling a bit hungry right now. I'll be back." She rushed away.   
  
When she came upon the buffet tablet, Paige heard Phoebe's first words to Darryl's partner: ". . . if I talk with you for a moment?"   
  
Olivia gave Phoebe a polite smile. "Sure. What is it?"   
  
"Well, first I want to thank you for saving me. From Dako," Phoebe replied. Paige heaved a silent breath of relief.   
  
Olivia shrugged. "You're welcome."   
  
"And I want to repay the favor," Phoebe continued. "I think you should know something." Oh no! Dread welled within Paige's chest. She had a pretty good idea whom Phoebe wanted to discuss.   
  
Sure enough, the first word that came out of Phoebe's mouth was . . . Cole. "What about him?" Olivia asked warily.   
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. "I realize you believe that Cole is wonderful, or that you have nothing to fear from him. And maybe you don't at the moment. But one day . . . Look, what I'm trying to say is that knowing Cole, one day he'll betray you. Sooner or later. And you'll regret letting him get close to you."   
  
A sheen of ice glazed over Olivia's green eyes. "Really? I guess I now know who sent Leo to give me that little speech about Cole, last Tuesday. And who sent Piper and Paige to talk to my dad and grandmother. So, what is this? You've finally decided to do the job, yourself?"   
  
"Hey, look! There's no need to get hostile!" Phoebe retorted. "I'm only trying to warn you for your own good! I'm not the enemy, here!"   
  
Paige closed her eyes. Wrong move, Phoebe.   
  
But the red-haired witch did not regard Phoebe with hostility . . . as Paige had feared. Only pity. And contempt. "You really are a pathetic woman, you know that?" Olivia replied. "Let me do you a favor. Let's end this conversation right now, before one of us say something that the other will regret." She returned her attention to the food on the table.   
  
"You're not doing your family any favors with this friendship with Cole," Phoebe insisted. "Or Leo. I still feel guilty for letting Cole into our lives. If I had stayed away from him, years ago . . ."   
  
Olivia shot back, "You would have been dead, years ago. Or Prue would be alive and in prison for a murder she didn't commit. Or Piper would have become a fury. And Paige would have been dead, thanks to Shax. Or a servant of the Source, or a vampire. Or the Source would have killed all of you, over a year ago. Is that what you mean?" She glared at Phoebe.   
  
Even Paige had to admit that Cole had done a lot for them. Then again, he had also put them through a lot of misery. Especially during his two-month stint as the Source. Which Phoebe so adroitly had pointed out.   
  
"And none of you have ever done the same with each other?" Olivia replied. "When you became possessed by some evil? You know, Leo has done a lot of talking over the years and I have a pretty large list of deeds, already forming in my mind."   
  
Phoebe cried out, "All of that happened against our will! Cole chose to become the Source!"   
  
Now, Olivia's green eyes regarded Phoebe with sheer disgust. Paige nearly cringed at the other witch's expression. "Are you in the habit of using your brain? Because I'm beginning to think, otherwise."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe retorted.   
  
"Only a person with a brain would have bothered to study the true nature of the Hollow. Or bothered to learn how Cole really became the Source. Tell me, did the Source become a Charmed One when he had absorbed Piper and Paige's powers?"   
  
Phoebe frowned. "What are you getting at?"   
  
Olivia heaved a frustrated sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you? If the old Source didn't become a Charmed One after taking your sisters' powers, what makes you think Cole became the Source, after taking the latter's powers? Think about that . . . if you're capable."   
  
Similar words had been spoken by Elise and Jack McNeill, and it struck Paige with the impact of an energy ball. Phoebe's own open-mouthed expression told the youngest Halliwell that her sister felt a similar impact.   
  
"I . . ." Phoebe began, choking on that one word.   
  
The contempt on Olivia's face deepened. "You what? You've finally starting to use your brain? It's a shame neither you or your sisters had considered doing that when you vanquished Cole, last May."   
  
"We had no choice! He was about to kill us!"   
  
"Really?" Olivia retorted. "Are the words, 'Don't make me kill you' a definite declaration of the intent to kill? Or was it just a warning to back off?"   
  
Confusion whirled in Phoebe's eyes. "How did you . . .?"   
  
"Didn't Leo tell you? Gran read Cole's memories, last month. And projected them to us. It's a shame you were never given the opportunity."   
  
Dark brown eyes hardened, as Phoebe's face became pale. "I don't have to listen to this!" she hissed.   
  
"Fine! Now please leave me alone, so I can get something to eat!"   
  
Unfortunately, at least in Paige's opinion, Phoebe decided that she would end the showdown. "You know, whether or not Cole had decided to become the Source, his powers alone make him dangerous. And evil."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Olivia heaved a sigh. "Oh God! Please spare me the 'evil powers' theory! That is such a load of crap! I can't believe this is coming from a woman whose hide he had saved, last month. Let me enlightened you on a few facts of life, Phoebe. There is no such thing as evil powers or good powers. There are just powers. It all depends upon how you use your powers." She gave Phoebe a hard look. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you ever really loved Cole."   
  
"I did loved him!" Phoebe shot back.   
  
Green eyes glimmered dangerously. "Really? First you had insisted upon Cole not using his powers, for fear that he might 'give in to evil'. Then you didn't even bother to accept his marriage proposal, until after he lost his powers."   
  
"That wasn't about Cole being a half-demon!" Phoebe shot back. "It was . . . it was about me."   
  
Olivia continued, "And your lack of understanding over his loss of powers - was that also about you? And when he finally regained new powers, you pushed him away. You wouldn't even bother to talk about what the both of you went through, last spring. You know, I'm beginning to think that what you loved was the idea of what you could turn Cole into and not his true self." A sneer formed on Olivia's face. "I guess your idea of love is playing it safe." The sneer disappeared, followed by a contemptuous look. "How sad. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to enjoy the rest of this day." She walked away with her plate of food.   
  
Phoebe stared at the other woman's retreating back, wearing a devastated expression on her face. Then her eyes focused upon Paige, standing behind. Shame reflected in her dark eyes and she quickly walked away.   
  
Paige wanted to rush after her sister. Reassure Phoebe that Olivia's words did not mean anything. But she remained frozen in that same spot near the table, as the realization of the redhead's words overwhelmed her.   
  
THE END 


End file.
